


Scared Of Our Own Image

by OneMoreNight1996



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crime, F/M, Light Angst, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Stealing from the rich, car theif!Gendry, complicated families, mentions of domestic abuse, the Brotherhood is a gang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 85,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneMoreNight1996/pseuds/OneMoreNight1996
Summary: Gendry Waters fell into a life of crime to survive after his mother died. Arya Stark was born to a life of privilege and ease. They were never supposed to meet but when they do neither can deny the sparks.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Comments: 162
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not beta'd. All mistakes are my own.

The last place Arya had expected to find herself late on a Monday night was under the dash of Joffery Baratheon's car as she attempted to hot wire it but when Sansa had come home with bruises already forming on her face, she'd decided to mess with the smarmy piece of shit by attacking the one thing he actually cared about. He'd bragged about his car the moment he'd gotten it for his birthday and hadn't stopped even now, months after everyone had gotten tired of hearing him talk about it.

She knew finding it missing would make him flip out which she knew she would thoroughly enjoy. Sansa had refused to report what he'd done to her, knowing that his mother would likely just brush it under the rug and probably run a smear campaign against Sansa herself to make it seem as if she was the one in the wrong. It pissed Arya off, mainly because she knew her sister was right and they wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it so that led her to take matters into her own hands. Now only if she could get the damn thing started.

"You know you're not doing that right, don't you?" The voice startled her so much that she jerked up and immediately smacked her head on the steering wheel.

"Ah, fuck!" She exclaimed as she turned to see a man standing near the back of the car. He didn't look much older than her and he looked mildly amused as he watched her rub the back of her head. He was tall with shoulders that were straining against the T-shirt he was wearing and he had black hair that was falling into his eyes, eyes so blue they'd put the sea to shame. She realized she'd been checking him out when a slight smirk crossed his face and she cleared her throat as she remembered that he'd just caught her trying to steal a car. "Um, it's mine."

"You're trying to hot wire your own car?" He asked, his eyebrow lifting.

"I lost my key?" She tried and he made a humming noise.

"Right." He said, voice full of sarcasm. She sighed.

"Fine, it's not mine." She admitted, knowing that she wasn't getting out of this. "It belongs to my sister's boyfriend."

"So, why are you trying to steal it?" He asked.

"Because he's a dick." She said, anger lacing the words."He hit her and I can't do anything to him because his parents are "very important people" so if I even touched a hair on his head they'd have assault charges against me in an instant."

"So you're stealing his car?" He asked with a grin on his face. "You do realize that's a much more serious crime, right?"

"Only if you get caught." She returned.

"And what are you going to do with it after you steal it?" He asked.

"I know a guy." She shrugged, aware that she was probably telling this random stranger way too much but she couldn't seem to stop herself.

"And the cameras?" He asked, glancing at the corners of the garage they were standing in.

"My brother's very good at hacking and not asking questions." She said. "I just told him to knock them out for the night and he did it."

"Convenient." He said before his brow furrowed and he studied her for a long moment. He moved toward her and she stared at him cautiously, her eyes finding all the spots she could use to incapacitate him if he tried something just like Syrio had taught her, but he just knelt down beside her. "Let me help."

He nudged her out of the way and grabbed the wires she had already exposed and looking them over with a serious expression on his face. She didn't catch what he did but moments later the car started, the motor rumbling, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Steal cars regularly?" She asked playfully.

"I wouldn't say regularly." He said, grinning at her. "And I only steal from rich douchebags who deserve it."

He stood and began to walk away but she bounced to her feet and called after him.

"Wanna take a ride with me?" She asked, knowing it was probably a bad idea even before the words fell from her mouth but for some reason she didn't want to say goodbye to him just yet. He turned back to face her, his eye drifting to appraise the car with a furrowed brow as if he was thinking hard about something until he finally shrugged.

"What the hell?" He said and moved back toward her. She grinned and hopped into the car, leaning over to unlock the passenger side door and push it open so he could slide in. She pulled out of the garage cautiously, checking quickly for cops, but she didn't see any. She knew where they sat most nights so she knew she could avoid them easily. The guy next to her spoke as she started driving. "You know, I'd think that garage would have more security considering the type of people who live in that building."

"I guess they figured that the cameras would be enough." She shrugged. "It would dissuade most people."

"Except you and your hacker brother." He said, grinning at her and she rolled her eyes.

"He said it was actually pathetically easy to break into." She told him. "But he has genius level intelligence so most things seem easy to him."

"It's a convenient thing to have on hand." He said. "A genius hacker brother. I bet you could rob a bank with his help if you wanted."

"Probably." She laughed. "But I don't plan on doing that any time soon, for now I'll stick to stealing cars from assholes. Maybe next year."

"Write it in the calendar." He said, his voice sarcastic and she snorted.

"Writing it in a calendar is amateur level." She retorted. "That's how you get caught."

"Fair enough." He said with a shrug before raising an eyebrow at her. "And don't think I believe for a second that you regularly go around stealing cars because honestly, you're kind of shit at it."

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Couldn't even hot wire it." He teased.

"Okay, okay." She grumbled. "You, on the other hand, seem very skilled at this kind of illegal activity. It took you about two seconds to have this damn thing started."

"I'm a mechanic." He answered immediately, too quickly for it to be the truth and she raised an eyebrow.

"I'll pretend that I believe you." She said with a smirk. "Anyway, I'm sure this won't be missed for a while so before I take it to the guy I know, we're going to have a little fun."

She had finally reached the straight stretch of road that she knew for a fact no cops ever patrolled as not many cars traveled it in the first place. She grinned at him before she floored it, making them both jerk back against the seats at the momentum, and the street lights around them blurred as they sped past. She pressed the gas as hard as she could, the speed making her wonder if this was what flying felt like, until they got to the very end of the straight stretch. 

"I'm almost certain that this isn't safe." He said.

"Don't worry, I'm an excellent driver." She assured him just as she turned the wheel sharply into a u-turn at the end of the road making the tires screech loudly. He grabbed the dashboard hastily to steady himself making it obvious to both of them that neither of them had put their seat belts on.

"You're crazy." He said with a large grin coming over his face.

"One of my better traits." She snipped, making him laugh. She took the drive back at a more sedate pace but she was still driving far faster than she should have been. She finally slowed the car down as they came out on the main road once more, glancing at him for a moment as she chewed on her lips. "I can trust you not to run to the cops right?"

"Technically, I helped you steal this car so that's definitely not something you need to worry about." He said and the sincere tone in his voice made her believe him even though they'd just met and she had no real reason to trust his word.

"Good, because the guy we're taking this car to would not hesitate to kill you if you ratted him out." She said. "Fair warning."

He nodded. "I can keep a secret."

She studied his face for a moment before deciding to trust him. She drove the car to the other side of the city, taking a round about way to avoid being seen, and she flipped the lights off as she got closer to the garage that she knew would be open. She noticed a strange expression on the guy's face as his eyes darted around and she found herself wondering what he was thinking. They were in the part of the city now that she knew a lot of shady things happened in and she wondered if he was nervous.

She'd been to this part of the city a few times over the years, mostly to buy weed at a much cheaper price than she could get it in the upper part of the city, and it had been during one of those trips that she'd met the Hound, who they were going to see shortly. She'd been driving through town, making sure to drive a less conspicuous car than she usually did, and she'd seen a sign for a boxing gym. Her mother didn't particularly approve of her more violent pass times and seeing the sign had sparked the idea in her head to take lessons there because then her mother would never have to know.

The Hound had taken one look at her, in her designer clothes and with her credit card in hand, and had refused. It had ticked her off when he told her to get lost and find a gym more suited to "her type" and she'd known he meant rich girls. She hadn't given up, had shown up everyday until he finally caved and let her in. He'd been tough on her and told her that if she started complaining like an entitled brat about getting sweaty or taking a hit he'd kick her out again but she'd taken the opportunity to show him that she wasn't the average rich girl who was obsessed with shopping and idle gossip by taking whatever he threw at her with no complaint. He'd eventually warmed up to her, though their relationship was still antagonistic, and in turn she'd discovered his side hustle. Breaking down stolen cars for parts to sell and getting rid of the evidence for an exorbitant fee.

She flashed her headlights twice when she finally pulled up in front of the garage and a few moments later the doors lifted to allow her to drive in. They closed directly behind her and the room was suddenly flooded with light as the Hound made his way over. His hulking form loomed over her as she got out and he glared heavily to which she responded with a huge grin.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" He asked.

"Good to see you too, asshole." She said as she motioned to the car. "Brought you a present. I need you to get rid of it."

The passenger door slammed making both of them turn to look at the guy she'd brought with her and she saw genuine surprise cross the Hound's face as he saw him.

"Gendry?" He asked, giving her the name of the guy and making her realize that she hadn't even asked him for it when she'd decided to bring him along. The Hound glanced back at her after a moment. "How the fuck do you two know each other?"

"We don't." Arya shrugged. "Not really."

"She couldn't even get the car started." Gendry said, his voice light. "I decided to help a damsel in distress."

"I am not a damsel!" She protested immediately.

"Right." He said, smirking at her again. "I'm sure you would have gotten it eventually."

"Shut up." She retorted, turning back to the Hound as she pulled a folded envelope out of her back pocket and handed it over. "This should cover it, I need this car to disappear. Sell it, rip it apart, I don't care. Just get rid of it."

"I'll make sure of it." He said, flipping through the bills in the envelope to count them. "How are you getting home?"

"Aw, are you concerned about me?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off." He grumbled. "I just know that brother of yours would never leave me alone if you went missing. He's already suspicious enough of me, I don't need him hanging around even more."

He was talking about Jon, the only member of her family who knew about her boxing lessons and her trainer. He'd insisted on coming to the gym with her when he found out and had even run a full background check on the Hound, which came back clean, though Jon didn't seem to trust it. She'd told him to drop it multiple times but he couldn't seem too let it go, sure as he was that the Hound was guilty of something, and he wasn't exactly wrong considering what they were doing right now so he kept an eye on him sometimes. 

"I'll figure it out." She told him, rolling her eyes as she answered his original question. "I'll see you later."

She turned to leave the garage, Gendry trailing out after her, leaving the Hound to do what he did best. They walked a little ways away before she turned to Gendry and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you seemed friendly with the Hound. So much so that he knew you by name." She said. "So I can only assume that I was right. Stealing cars is a regular thing for you."

"We all gotta make money somehow." He shrugged, the casual gesture a juxtaposition to the caution in his voice.

"You don't have to worry about me going to the cops either." She said, figuring that was what he was worried about. "I can keep a secret too."

He nodded as they fell silent. The streets were empty around them given the late hour and it was deathly quiet, the only sounds being their breathing and the echoing of their footsteps on the pavement, but she found that she wasn't afraid even when she probably should have been. This part of town wasn't the safest, especially after dark, and she was walking alone with a man she'd only met a few hours ago, who could easily overpower her if he wanted, but somehow she knew he wouldn't.

"So, how _are_ you getting home?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I'll probably just call a cab." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"You're going to wait for a cab, by yourself, in this neighborhood?" He asked.

"Sure." She answered. He stared at her for a long moment.

"It's late." He said. "I doubt a cab would come this far out at this hour. You can crash at mine for the night."

"Are you trying to pick me up?" She asked playfully and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm trying to be a gentleman." He said, a smile on his face. "But seriously, just stay at mine. It'll be safer to head home in the daylight."

"You just said a cab wouldn't come out at this hour." She reminded him. "How do you propose we'll get to your place?"

"I live on the next block." He said with a shrug. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you live around here, what were you doing all they way uptown?" She asked. He gave her a look.

"What do you think I was doing?" He asked and she laughed.

"Did I ruin your plans for the night?" She asked. "Were you going to steal one of those fancy cars?"

"Maybe." He said with a sheepish expression before his eyes ran over her face. "But I wouldn't say you ruined my night. In fact, it got ten times better when I came across you."

"If you're trying to get into my pants, you should know it's working." She said, her eyes flickering to his lips. "I love a man who knows how to break the rules." 

"Breaking the law turns you on?" He asked, his body drifting closer to hers as his voice took on a husky quality.

"Definitely." She breathed out as he stopped a hairsbreadth away from her body and she felt the heat radiating off of him. 

"Hmm." He hummed out. "Maybe next time we can get some handcuffs. Get the full effect."

"Next time?" She asked with a smirk. "You're awfully confident for someone who hasn't even touched me for the first time. Who says I would even want a second? Maybe you suck in the sack."

"I've never had any complaints." He breathed out, his breath fanning over her face moments before he captured her lips with his own as he pushed her up against the brick wall they'd been walking past moments before. His hands grasped her hips roughly as she wound her hands into his hair, their kiss heated and full of passion as he nibbled on her lip to get her to open to him before sliding his tongue in expertly, and she figured she could spend hours doing just this and not have a single regret.

* * *

They did eventually make it back to his flat, after pausing every few feet to kiss, and she stumbled backwards into the flat as he unlocked the door with one hand and held her firmly to him with the other. They were forced to separate briefly in order for him to slide the chain lock into place giving her a moment to observe the space she found herself in. The flat was small but looked well taken care of, though it was obvious that a man lived there as most of the furniture was mismatched and there were clothes strewn across the space as if the occupant had no care for color schemes or cleanliness. It wasn't messy by any means but it wasn't as obsessively clean as most of the flats she'd been in where a woman lived.

"You know, you should probably tell me your name." Gendry said as he came up behind her and turned her back around to face him. "Since you know mine and all."

"What, you wanna know what name to call out when you come?" She asked in a teasing manner and heat burned from his eyes. 

"It would be nice." He answered.

"Arya." She said easily.

"Pretty." He commented before leaning down and kissing her roughly once more, reigniting the fire inside her that had temporarily died down as she got distracted by the room around her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him, making her lift up onto her toes to press herself more firmly against him, and her hands landed on his shoulders to help her balance. His tongue was once again exploring her mouth and she gave a soft moan as she felt his growing erection press against her. His arms slid down her body to settle under her ass, and in a sudden movement, he lifted her effortlessly off her feet making her wrap her legs around his waist as a gasp of surprise left her.

He moved to sit her on the counter top next to his hob and his hands trailed under her shirt to shove it up over her head immediately. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses as he went, and she moaned quietly as he began to suck a mark into her skin. She allowed her hands to start wondering as she slid them underneath the t-shirt he was wearing and she felt the defined muscles along his stomach, tracing along them with her fingertips, keeping her touch light and teasing. Her legs tightened around his waist as she pressed herself desperately closer to him, rocking her hips slightly against his clothed cock, making him reward her with a soft groan as his hips jerked forward.

She pulled at his shirt, forcing him to separate his mouth from her skin to jerk it off and toss it to the floor along with hers, and she ran her blunt nails across the skin now exposed to her sight making him hiss out a breath but he didn't complain as he kissed her. He deftly unsnapped her bra, his mouth never leaving hers as he pulled it off and cupped her breasts in his hands, squeezing them lightly. She released a needy sound as she arched her back to press her breasts into his hands and he ran his thumbs over her nipples until they hardened for him and she bit his lip lightly.

His hands left her breasts and moments later he was jerking her off the counter and spinning around to walk in the direction that she assumed his room was in. He pulled out of the kiss so he could see where he was going and not accidentally run them into something and she allowed her lips to drift to his skin. She grazed her teeth across his collarbone and his breath came in a sharp huff making her smirk as he kicked his bedroom door open.

He dropped her onto the bed and she shifted backwards until she was situated in the center. He moved toward her and yanked her shoes off her feet to toss them to the ground and kicked his off next to hers before he crawled onto the bed to hover over her. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and yanked him down to kiss him fiercely. The hair on his chest brushed against her already hardened nipples and made her shiver as she whimpered softly.

His lips left hers to trail down her neck again but he didn't stop this time, moving further down and pressing a kiss to the skin between her breasts before swirling his tongue around her nipples. He wrapped his lips around her nipple and suckled lightly before moving to the other side and doing the same causing her to moan as tingles ran down her spine to her very core and she could feel herself growing wet. 

He left her breasts eventually, trailing further down as his teeth grazed her skin lightly and it made her arch into the feeling as desperate sounds fell from her lips, until he paused at the band of her jeans. His eyes flickered up to hers as he licked a long stripe on the skin just above her jeans and she shuddered in anticipation.

"Is this alright?" He asked, his hands hesitating at the button of her jeans and she nodded. He took her at her word and popped the button quickly before yanking the jeans down her legs, making her move slightly with the force of the tug, and she scooted back to her place as he tossed them to the floor. The scent of her arousal began filling the room immediately and she saw him lick his lips before he pressed his nose to her mound and inhaled deeply.

His hands moved to her hips and his eyes connected to hers before he licked her over her panties and her breath left her in a rush as her hips bucked involuntarily. His grip tightened, keeping her in place as he licked along her slit, the panties muffling the feel just enough to make her frustrated and she let out a whimper of frustration. He smirked up at her.

"Tell me what you want." He said, the demand in his voice going straight to her core and flooding her with wetness.

"I want your mouth on me." She said breathlessly.

"It is." He said, licking a broad strip across her as if to prove a point and she gave another frustrated whimper.

"I want your mouth on me with nothing in the way." She corrected and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ask me nicely." He said and she huffed out a breath.

"Please." She allowed herself to beg. "Gods, fuck, please."

"As you wish." He said, his smirk still firmly in place as he slid the panties down her legs and tossed them to the floor with her jeans.

He pushed her thighs apart, exposing her to him completely, and she stared down at him as he leaned down to press his tongue against her. He hummed lightly, the sound vibrating through her and making her moan loudly as she clutched at the sheets under her hands, and she rocked her hips into his mouth. He dipped his tongue inside her, swirling it around and making her writhe in pleasure, before he moved to roll it around her clit. He sealed his lips around her clit and sucked at it making her cry out as her back arched in response to the sensations flowing through her and her hand left the sheets to bury into his hair.

He slipped two fingers inside her, fucking them into her as he kept his mouth on her clit, and she couldn't keep the loud moans in. She felt his fingers curl inside her and she hissed out a harsh breath as the pleasure seemed to radiate up her spine and make her skin break out in goosebumps. As she felt the pressure building low in her belly her hand tightened in his hair, pulling slightly, but he didn't seem to mind as he groaned softly against her.

A few more thrusts of his fingers inside her and a slight graze of his teeth against her clit and she was flung over the edge. Her back arched off the bed as she cried out in pleasure and the world went fuzzy around her. She couldn't hear anything but the thumping of her own heartbeat in her ears as she felt herself tighten around his fingers and she was only vaguely aware of him moving his mouth off of her. It took her a solid couple of minutes until her eyes fluttered open to find him looking down at her with a smug expression on his face.

"You're extraordinarily good at that." She said and her voice sound slow and sluggish making him grin.

"Glad you think so." He answered. A slow smile crossed her face and she dragged him down to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, making her sigh out a soft moan as she pressed her tongue into his mouth. When she finally pulled back after having explored his mouth thoroughly, she raised an eyebrow.

"You're wearing far too many clothes." She said and he laughed before he pushed himself back and stood from the bed to strip his jeans and boxers off quickly.

She found her eyes drawn to his cock, standing hard and ready at the apex of his thighs, and she found that he was certainly impressive. She subconsciously licked her lips as she took him in as he was standing fully naked at the end of the bed and she could see the smug look on his face that told her that he noticed her blatant eye fucking, though he didn't acknowledge it verbally. 

He moved around the bed to root around in the drawer of his bedside table before pulling out a foil package and hastily rolling on a condom. He crawled back on the bed quickly, pushing her legs apart again so he could settled himself between them, and he ran the head of his cock along her slit in a torturously slow movement making her want to scream. He pushed in slightly each time he ran over her entrance but his hand on her hip prevented her from pushing her hips into him and bringing him inside her. He pressed the head of his cock against her swollen clit and she sucked in a breath.

"Fuck me." She hissed out and he raised an eyebrow at her. " _Please._ "

He stared at her for a long moment before shifting slightly away from her to turn her over onto her stomach. He jerked at her hips to get her up on her hands and knees, pushing her legs apart once more, before he pressed against her entrance again and she breathed out a harsh breath as he shoved into her suddenly. He buried himself deep inside her, their hips flush against one another, before pulling out and slamming back in. The movement of his hips was harsh as they snapped forward, their skin slapping together with each thrust as he hit a spot deep inside her that made waves of pleasure crash over her, and she cried out loudly.

"Good?" He asked, his voice low and controlled.

" _So fucking good_." She moaned out. His hands tightened on her hips so hard that she knew she'd have bruises in the morning but the slight pain made the pleasure so much better.

"That's a good girl." He breathed out. "Taking all of me."

She let out a high keening noise at his praise, the words making her want to preen as she slammed her hips back to meet his thrust.

" _Fuck_." She hissed out as he bumped against her cervix and sent a shock up her spine.

"You like that?" He asked, his breathing heavy. "Like it rough?"

"Yes." She answered immediately. "Fuck me harder."

He pushed her shoulders down until her face was pressed against the bed, the new angle allowing him to bottom out with every thrust, and she bit her lip to muffled the cries of pleasure. He grunted softly as he snapped his hips forward rapidly and she felt him so deep inside her that it ached a little and she curled her fingers into the sheets as she felt the pressure building once more.

Her breathing became frantic as she clenched around him tightly and a curse fell from his lips as his movements slowed considerably but with a few more thrusts, she was overtaken by her second orgasm of the night. Her toes curled at the intensity and her entire body froze for a moment before erupting into shivers. Gendry's hips kept moving through all of it and he dragged her back up with a grip on her hair and she made a soft sound of pleasure.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss between her shoulder blades, the movements of his hips slowing to a leisurely pace, as he seemed to be taking his time to reach his own peak. Their bodies were both slick with sweat now making his hands slip against her skin as he ran them over her body before they settled on her breasts again. He pinched her nipples between his fingertips lightly, drawing soft moans from her lips, and she began pushing her hips back against him again. He groaned softly as his thrusts became hard and sudden again, his breathing starting to come in rapid gasps, and she knew he was getting close. She clenched around him and began moving more forcefully against him to help him along.

He slid his hand from her breast to rub circles around her clit making her hips jerk at the sensation. She didn't think she could have another orgasm so close to the last one but he seemed determined to get her there before he let go himself and soon she felt that familiar pressure making her breathing harsh as they moved together. It burst over her unexpectedly making her curse loudly and she heard him grunt loudly as he slammed himself deep inside her before he stopped moving completely.

They stayed in that position, both breathing harshly, until finally Gendry shifted behind her a few minutes later and pulled out. She dropped down on her stomach as she heard him disposing of the condom before he returned and laid down next to her.

"Fuck me." He breathed out and she snorted.

"I just did." She said. "Give me a minute to recover. I've never had that many orgasms at one time."

"You've been fucking the wrong people then." He said and she laughed.

"Apparently." She said and he grinned.

"So, will there be a next time then?" He asked, bringing up to question from much earlier in the night and she smiled lazily at him.

"Gods, I hope so." She said.

"Any time." He said. "All you gotta do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." She said as a yawn rolled over her making him laugh.

"Time for bed?" He asked.

"It's probably already early morning and those orgasms were intense so I'd say yeah." She said and he nodded, leaving the bed once more to flip the lights off before returning. They shifted around until they could slide under the covers. "You should probably wash these tomorrow."

"Probably." He acknowledged.

Neither of them spoke again after that both so sated and exhausted by the sex that they fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

Arya woke only a few hours later to the ringing of a phone and the sunlight streaming through the window made her eyes burn as she opened them. She heard Gendry groan loudly as he shoved his face into his pillow.

"What fucking time is it?" He asked.

"I have no idea but I know that it's far too early." She grumbled, trying to ignore the phone until it stopped ringing. They both breathed a sigh of relief when it stopped until it started up again right away and she groaned just as loud as he had as she scrambled off the bed to dig around in their jeans. She pulled Gendry's phone out first and found that it wasn't his so she yanked hers out of the back pocket of her jeans and managed to pick it up before it stopped again, not bothering to check who it was before snapping out a greeting. "What?"

"Arya? Is that you?" It was her father. She blew out a long breath and her heart started racing as she knew this conversation was going to be less than ideal. She moved back to sit on the bed, dragging the covers back over her as Gendry peeked at her curiously with one eye, the rest of his face still buried in the pillow.

"Yeah, it's me." She answered finally. "What's up?"

"Where are you?" He asked. "Your mother called me to tell me that you weren't home when she came in to check this morning."

"Seriously?" She asked, annoyance lacing her tone. "I'm fine. I stayed with a friend last night, that's all."

"You really should have told someone if you planned to stay out all night." He said sternly and she blew out a sigh.

"Alright." She said in exasperation, resisting the urge to argue that she wasn't a child who needed her parent's permission anymore. She knew it wouldn't do any good. "I didn't plan to stay out all night last night but it got a bit late so I just crashed with a friend. It's not a big deal." 

"Oh." He said quietly. "Well, you should at least call your mother and let her know you're okay."

"Yeah, okay." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'll be home later."

"Alright. As long as you're okay." He said, his voice as patient as always. "I love you."

" Yeah, love you too." She returned. "Bye dad."

She hung up her phone and tossed it onto the bed as Gendry shot up next to her, making her look at him with wide eyes at the sudden movement, and he stared at her intently for a moment before he spoke.

"Your dad just called you to find out where you are because you weren't at home." He said and she looked at him with furrowed brows. 

"Yeah?" She said, the confused lilt in her voice making it a question. Gendry got a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Gods, how old are you?" He asked and she understood immediately what his strange behavior was about. She grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I'm legal." She told him. "I'm eighteen but my parents are the kind that have the tendency to hover and treat us like we're still ten years old. Even my older siblings get the treatment and two of them are in their twenties."

"Exactly how many siblings do you have?" He asked, seeming to calm down slightly at the news that he hadn't utterly fucked up by sleeping with her.

"Five." She said, smirking when his eyes widened.

"Your parents had six kids?" He asked and she nodded.

"Well, technically they had five." She explained. "My aunt died when my cousin was born due to complications so my parents adopted him but that was before I was even born so he's always just been my brother."

"Right. And exactly how many brothers are there in that group?" He asked and she laughed.

"Four." She told him. "And one sister, which you already knew."

"Remind me to never piss you off." He said. "I don't fancy having to deal with four angry men who think I hurt their sister."

"If you ever piss me off that badly, you won't have to worry about my brothers because I'll kill you myself." She told him.

"Noted." He said, a grin crossing his face before he pulled her to him for a deep kiss as he rolled them until she was on her back and he was hovering over her. "Now, before you go I'm gonna make sure you come back by reminding you just how much I can make you come."

"I don't really need the reminder, I doubt I'll ever forget." She teased. "But I wouldn't mind the refresher anyway."

He laughed as he leaned down to capture her lips again and she wrapped her legs around him immediately.

**

They did eventually leave his bed and get redressed before exchanging numbers and a promise to see each other again before she called a cab and met it outside his building. She gave her mother a call on the way home and let her know she was on her way, hoping that she could spare herself a lecture as her mind was caught up on blue eyes and the best sex she'd ever had and she didn't think she'd be able to focus on whatever her mother was saying with those images flashing in her mind. She was already anticipating when she'd get to see him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Gendry had gone back to sleep after sending Arya on her way early that morning and he woke up hours later fully rested. His sheets still smelled like her which made him grin as he did what she had suggested and threw them into the washer. She was certainly an intriguing person and he strangely found himself fascinated by her and wanting to learn more. He knew she came from money because he'd seen the phone she carried and the expensive label on her clothes but she didn't seem stuck up or annoying like so many of the rich people he'd come across before. She hadn't even blinked an eye at his small apartment or the fact that he lived in the neighborhood that he did. It could have been because she was so caught up in having sex with him that she didn't comment but he hadn't seen any judgement in her eyes when she'd left either which he appreciated.

_And the sex_. He didn't sleep with that many people, didn't go out every weekend to pull like some of his friends, but he'd had his fair amount of partners and none had been as spectacular as she was. She hadn't complained about him being too rough, which he'd gotten before, and instead had seemed to actually enjoy it as she'd made the most amazing sounds for him. He felt a little proud that he'd gotten those sounds from her and, by her own admission, had succeeded in getting her off more than anyone else could. It was certainly a boost for his ego and left him in a pleased, happy state as he left his flat to make his way down to the Crossroads to meet up with Beric.

The bar was owned by Jeyne Heddle but the Brotherhood used it as a home base for their operation, paying her a good amount of cash for the use of her bar and her discretion on the matter. The bar kept a steady stream of customers due to the high number of alcoholics in the neighborhood and the cheap prices of the drinks so the Brotherhood operated from the back room which was off limits to the customers. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust from the bright sun outside when he stepped into the dimly lit space and he shared a nod of greeting with Willow, who was tending bar, as he passed.

He gave three quick raps against the door to the backroom before he pushed it open and stepped inside, closing it firmly behind him, and letting his eyes scan the room. Most of the guys were present, all lounging around in different parts of the room, with Beric sitting in the corner and whittling at a piece of wood with a pocket knife. He glanced up at Gendry as he stepped in.

"So, you haven't been arrested then." He said. "I was beginning to wonder."

"Why would you think I'd been arrested?" Gendry asked and Beric shrugged.

"I know you were uptown trying to score a nice car for a better paycheck." He said. "And then you kind of went of the radar. You weren't answering any of our messages."

"Sorry. I got caught up with something." He shrugged and Beric raised an eyebrow at him as his eyes flickered down to where his collarbone was peaking out of his shirt.

"Yes, I can see that." He said and Gendry knew that the bruises from Arya's mouth on his skin were visible. He felt a slight urge to pull at his shirt to cover them but figured that would only bring more attention to the area so he left it.

"Sorry." He said again. "Won't happen again."

"I'm not reprimanding you lad, you're a grown man. You can sleep with whoever the hell you want, whenever the hell you want. You always get the job done eventually, I trust you." Beric said, going back to his whittling. Gendry shrugged, glad that the man wasn't going to make a fuss about it.

"Anyways." He said, intent on changing the subject. "I didn't find the car I wanted last night since I got a little distracted but it's fine, I'll find it later. In the mean time, have you got anything for me?"

Beric shifted slightly to grab a small slip of paper next to his leg which he held out for Gendry to take.

"A few request from our best customers." He said. "You know the drill, find these cars and deliver them to Clegane. He'll give you the cash for the job."

"Anything else?" Gendry asked, his eyes skimming over the list.

"You'll be working with Anguy on this. He'll be your follow car just in case you run into trouble." Beric said and Gendry glanced over at Anguy who nodded to him.

"Alright then." He said. "I suppose we should get started. Shouldn't take too long I don't think." 

He turned to leave the room just as quickly as he'd come in, folding the list and stuffing it into his pocket so that no one could see what was written on it, with Anguy following behind him as they climbed into Anguy's car to begin the drive uptown. Gendry knew the city uptown almost as well as he did his own neighborhood because he'd spent quiet a bit of time there since he was a kid after he had began working for Beric.

He'd fallen in with the Brotherhood after his mother passed away when he was only eight years old. It was an easy way to make money and to keep a roof over his head as the landlord they'd had hadn't cared much as long as he was getting paid every month. Gendry was almost certain that the landlord hadn't even been aware that his mother had died at all because Gendry had made sure to leave the rent money in an envelope in the letter box outside the door every month to be picked up and he'd never checked up on them as long as the full amount was there. He'd moved out of the flat he shared with his mother and into his own when he turned sixteen, having Beric lie and sign as his guardian, and he'd been in the same flat ever since.

At first Beric had had him running drugs because the cops usually didn't expect the younger kids to be carrying so they'd get busted far less and even if they did happen to get caught the younger they were the less time they served. Eventually Gendry had gotten a job as a mechanic to provide a second stream of cash and had quickly picked up how to hot wire cars, which he'd learned quickly brought more money than selling drugs ever did, and Beric began sending him out for that instead. 

Clegane was technically a part of the Brotherhood as well but he made sure to keep himself separate from them as a means of deniability though they all got a cut of any money he made just as it was for any other member. He broke down the cars Gendry stole and sold the parts at a high price to people who didn't really care where they came from. He also got rid of evidence for people which brought in quiet a bit of money seeing as he charged them a high price for the service. Gendry had been thoroughly surprised when Arya had brought the car she'd stolen the night before to him as only certain people knew of his service, and even more surprised that they seemed familiar with one another, which was another thing he was curious to find out about her. He couldn't fathom how they'd have even come across one another.

He knew that he wanted to see her again but she hadn't texted him yet. It hadn't even been a day yet, so he wasn't to worried about her lack of communication, just excited for the possibility of hearing from her. It occurred to him that he didn't really know anything about her and that he shouldn't be this excited by the prospect of seeing her again this soon into their acquaintance but there was something about her that he just couldn't shake. He wanted to know everything.

* * *

When they finally reached the upper part of the city Anguy parked his car in an alley where it wouldn't be seen and they got out. Gendry slid a sports jacket over his shoulders before leaving the alley having learned a long time ago that if you look like you fit in you don't get as many looks and it helped you be much less conspicuous. No one really gave you a second look if you were wearing a sports jacket or a suit as they seemed to assume that you were just a businessman out on a break from work.

Anguy walked next to him, both of them keeping an eye out for any of the cars on the list, as he pulled a small device out of his pocket and put in the headphones attached to it. To anyone looking, it would appear that he was just listening to something on his phone as he kept the device hidden in his hand, but really he was tuned into the police frequency as he scanned for any police cars in the area. The device he was holding had been adapted from a police scanner by one of the members of the Brotherhood and allowed them to stay out of sight most of the time and alerted them when they should be more cautious. It had kept him from ending up in jail more than once.

After walking for about thirty minutes they dipped into a parking garage, both taking measures to make sure that their faces were hidden from the cameras, as they searched around. It only took about two minutes for Gendry to spot one of the cars from the list, a Ferrari F60, and he indicated it to Anguy who patted him on the shoulder.

"I'll get back to the car to cover you." He said. "Be quick."

"Always am." Gendry answered immediately.

He waited until he saw Anguy leave the garage completely before he took a quick glance around to make sure he was alone. He jimmied the lock open, setting off the alarm like he had expected, before quickly slipping his knife into the dashboard to pop it apart. He jerked the wires out quickly, cutting the alarm as fast as he could leaving him to listen intently for any footsteps in the sudden quiet, breathing out a long sigh when none came. He took a moment to disable the GPS so the location of the car couldn't be tracked after he left before he got the car started and hopped in, slamming the door closed easily, and pulling out. 

He rolled out of the garage a minute later, keeping his speed cautious as to avoid any unwanted attention, and pulled out onto the main road easily. He kept his face hidden even after he left the garage and turned as if he was going to go further uptown just in case some of the cameras caught him. He knew that going further uptown would throw them off a bit if the cops looked into it and it meant that they wouldn't immediately come down to the lower part of the city which would give them a longer time to get rid of the evidence.

He only turned around when he was a few miles up the road and took a round-about way back downtown. He noticed Anguy trailing him, far enough away not to arouse suspicion, and felt a relieved breath leave him. He hadn't had a follow car the night before because he'd been operating on his own instead of orders from Beric. They always used a follow car when working for the Brotherhood in case he got pulled over and it made the job at least a little less dangerous. If he got pulled over, whoever was following him would create a distraction that required an immediate response so that the cop would leave. Most of the time they'd just let off a few shots at the wall which always got the cop to respond, forgetting all about him as they moved towards the sound of gunshots, and allowing him to quickly disappear.

He personally hated carrying a gun but you never knew when you'd find yourself in a tight spot and would need to have it on you, especially in the life they lived, so he carried it. They'd had issues before with other gangs trying to cause problems or disrupt their business but he'd never had to use his gun, unlike some of the other members of the Brotherhood had when they'd _dealt_ with the problem. He did his best to stay out of the more dangerous ventures that the Brotherhood partook in, something that Beric respected and didn't try to pull him into, but he was aware of some of the things his less honorable brothers did for money. 

Gendry still maintained his mechanic job, working for a man named Tobho Mott, that kept him from being so desperate for money that he'd stoop that low which he'd done decidedly on purpose. He never wanted to be so low on cash that he'd even consider doing some of the things that they did. He'd been grateful when Tobho had disregarded his criminal record, which he'd obtained as a result of being a part of the Brotherhood in the first place, and had hired him. He'd started saving money, little by little, when he could spare it after he'd been hired because, while he appreciated what the Brotherhood had done for him growing up, he had made a conscious decision not to get in so deep that he'd never be able to get out. He wanted more for his life than living in the shitty part of town and stealing cars and he still maintained hope that he could manage to get out eventually.

*

When he got back into the lower part of town he went to Clegane's garage immediately, wanting to get out of sight as soon as possible, and he noticed Anguy keep driving after he'd made sure that he made it. Gendry knew that he was likely going back to the Crossroads as it was already late in the day due to him sleeping in and they'd likely not go back out for another car until midnight or later to avoid suspicion. He allowed himself to blow out a long breath as the doors closed behind him and he climbed out of the car easily as Sandor came in.

"So, how'd you end up with Arya last night?" Sandor inquired as he moved to examine the car, his voice surprising Gendry. He was almost certain that the man had never willingly began a conversation with him before and it threw him for a moment.

"I told you. Helping a damsel in distress." He said immediately and Sandor grunted.

"So you just happened upon her stealing a car and decided to help?" He asked. "What if she had been an undercover cop, you twat?"

"She wasn't." Gendry said, rolling his eyes. "And I figured I was safe from that kind of thing seeing as she was in the middle of committing a crime herself."

"And you deciding to ride along with her after she stole a car, that was helping a damsel too?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and Gendry shrugged.

"She asked if I wanted to ride with her." Gendry said. "I wasn't going to turn down an attractive girl."

"Did you sleep with her?" He asked suddenly.

"None of your business." He snapped immediately, feeling like he was under a microscope as the man studied him.

"That's a yes." He grunted before going back to the car.

"It doesn't matter." Gendry defended. "She's not going to go to the cops since she's technically the one who stole the car and she's compliant in the crime so I have nothing to worry about. Besides, you seem to trust her enough that she knows where this place is so I don't think I should worry too much."

Sandor grunted again in acknowledgement of the statement making Gendry roll his eyes once more. He knew that the man was just trying to be argumentative, having learned long ago that that's the only sort of conversation he had with anyone, so he made a concerted effort to ignore him as he moved to help him. Together they checked the parts on the car to make sure that they were all working as they'd need to be if they had any hope of selling them.

They worked together in near silence for the next couple of hours, stripping the entire car for parts after they'd made sure that everything was functioning correctly, leaving Gendry with grease covering his hands and a skeleton of the car he'd brought in. He rubbed his hands with a rag to remove some of the grease even though he knew it would cling until he could wash his hands properly as he leaned back against the work bench full of tools. Sandor moved to the corner of the room for a moment before coming back with an envelope of cash for the car, which Gendry tucked into his pocket, and two bottles of beer.

Gendry took a long swig from the bottle Sandor handed to him as he studied the other man. Gendry had known him for a few years at this point but they weren't exactly friends, though he'd found that Sandor didn't seem to mind his company as much as he did some of the others, but they seemed to have an understanding at least. Sandor let him hang out in his garage for far longer than anyone else so he saw that as a sign that the man at least didn't hate him.

"How do you know Arya anyway?" He asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"She's a student of mine." Sandor answered making Gendry look at him in surprise. He knew Sandor taught boxing at the gym as his day job and the thought of Arya in that space was a little strange to him.

"Really?" He asked, his eyes wide. "She's kind of tiny."

"She is." He laughed. "She packs a hell of a punch though and she knows how to take a hit and get back up. She's actually quiet impressive, for a privileged rich girl I mean."

"Do you know much about her?" Gendry asked and noticed Sandor look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm just curious." Gendry shrugged.

"For fuck's sake, tell me you're not already in love with her." Sandor scoffed. "It was one night, I don't care how fucking good she was."

"Obviously not." Gendry rolled his eyes. "I just find her fascinating is all."

"You found her stealing a car and now you're fascinated by her? Does that shit get you off or something? Got fantasies about being a modern day Bonnie and Clyde?" He growled out. "Because I'm warning you twat, you and her aren't the same, not even a little bit. If that's what this is about, I'm telling you right now, it won't end well."

"That's not what it's about." Gendry protested. "There's just something about her, I don't know what it is, but I want to know more."

"Whatever you say." Sandor said, shaking his head. "But when things go to shit, don't say I didn't warn you."

" Got it." Gendry said, mostly disregarding the man's words as he chugged the rest of the beer from his bottle and pushed away from the work bench. "I'm going now. Got things to do."

"I'm sure." Sandor grumbled.

Gendry continued to ignore him as he dropped the empty beer bottle in his hands into the bin next to the door that led into the rest of the house before moving toward the garage door. He left quickly, leaving Sandor to complete the work they'd started on the car, as he shook of the warning the man had given him. Strangely, he felt confident that it would all work out fine with Arya.

* * *

When he finally made it back to his flat he found that he was starving and quickly remembered that he hadn't eaten yet today so he set about making a quick meal. He settled on pasta since it didn't take much prep time and flipped the TV on so he could watch it from where he was leaned against the counter in the kitchen. It was in some talk show that he didn't actually care about but he didn't bother to change it as his food cooked knowing that there wouldn't be much on the other channels at this time of day either.

He'd just added the sauce to his meal when his phone dinged and he dug it out of his pocket to check it. He smiled when he saw the notification alerting him that Arya had finally texted him and he rushed to open it.

**Arya:** _So, steal anything interesting today?_

He laughed at her conversation starter as he piled the pasta onto a plate and turned the hob off before answering.

**Gendry:** _Are you asking me to incriminate myself?_

**Arya:** _Of course not but crime turns me on, remember?_

He found himself grinning at the allusion to their conversation the night before as he moved to sit on the couch, his plate balanced on his lap, as he typed a response with one hand.

**Gendry:** _If you're trying to sext, I recommend a different approach._

**Gendry:** _Or you could just come over._

He shoveled pasta into his mouth as he waited for her response, hoping she'd take him up on his offer even though he knew he had to go back out that night with Anguy.

**Arya:** _Ugh, I would but it's family dinner night._

**Gendry:** _Family dinner night?_

**Arya:** _Attendance mandatory._

**Gendry:** _Seriously? What are you the Brady bunch?_

She didn't respond for a moment and he worried that he had offended her but halfway through typing an apology she finally answered.

**Arya:** _It feels like that sometimes._

**Arya:** _But maybe I could drop by tomorrow?_

**Arya:** _If you're not busy._

He rushed to answer her.

**Gendry:** _I'm totally free. Drop by anytime._

**Arya:** _Awesome._

They texted for a while after that, with her complaining about her family and him teasing her about it, while Gendry finished his pasta and he found that texting her was far more entertaining that anything on the TV. He'd never found any girl interested him as much as she did and he looked forward to finding out everything he could about her as she was the most compelling person he'd met in a long time. She seemed happy enough to provide him with answers to the questions he asked but he tried not to bombard her with them as he was afraid that too many questions would drive her away.

It was an hour later before she said goodbye to him after confirming her plans to come over the next day, stating that she had to get ready for dinner which he didn't understand at all, until she explained that she had to dress up nicely for it. Gendry had never had family dinners and couldn't imagine having to dress up just to eat with your own family but he figured that it was just something that rich people did. 

After finishing their conversation, he threw his phone down on the couch next to him and reached under the couch cushion for the tupperware bowl he had stashed there and began rolling himself a small blunt. He'd never been into hard drugs but he found that weed calmed his nerves so he smoked it sometimes as he figured that it was far from the worst thing that he could be putting in his body.

He moved to the small balcony off the side of his living room before he lit it and sat on the lounge chair he'd put out here long ago. The sun was beginning to set, washing everything in a soft glow, as he looked out at the windows across from him. His flat faced the wall of the flat building next to his and it amazed him how many people left their bedroom curtains open. He'd learned soon after moving that many of the people in the flats across from him either didn't care that they could be seen clearly or just weren't aware of it because he'd seen a majority of them naked at some point.

He was aware that it was probably creepy for him to sit on his balcony getting high as he watched them but he couldn't help himself sometimes. They were more interesting than flipping through channels. Sometimes, he'd make up stories in his mind for each of them to entertain himself and other times they were entertaining enough without it, like when they'd have sex with the curtains wide open, and he figured that if they were really bothered by the idea of someone watching them then they'd close them. Either way, it was something for him to do to pass the time so he didn't dwell on his own life too much. He hoped one day that he'd be able to achieve the life he actually wanted instead of being stuck in this shitty place for the rest of his life like his mother had been. He really didn't want this to be his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Arya had thankfully avoided a lecture from her mother when she returned home allowing her to fall into her own bed and sleep a while longer. She woke up a few hours later when Sansa knocked on her door and came in to sit on the edge of her bed. Arya noticed that she'd covered the bruises on her face with makeup when she finally sat up to look at her.

"About the other day." Sansa began softly. "Can you not tell dad, or anyone even?"

"He hit you Sansa." She said, rubbing her hands over her face in frustration.

"I know but you know what his mother is like." She said. "This will end up in the news an everyone will be talking about it and it will just cause a lot of drama that I don't want to deal with, so please. Just keep it between us."

Arya stared at her sister for a long time before she sighed heavily.

"Fine." She said. "But only if you promise me you won't see him again. Don't go to his flat, don't spend time with him, don't give him the opportunity to hurt you again."

"I promise." Sansa nodded.

"Okay." Arya brushed her sisters hair back from her face. "That's good."

She got out of the bed then and moved to her closet to begin looking for something to wear for the day. Once she found something appropriate, she laid it out on her bed, intent on taking a shower before going downstairs to face her mother. Sansa's eyes trailed her around the room until she finally spoke.

"So, where were you last night?" She asked. "Mum made a huge fuss this morning when you weren't here."

"I just crashed at a friend's place." She shrugged and Sansa raised an eyebrow.

"Which friend?" She asked.

"I doesn't matter." Arya returned. "Now, can you leave? I'm going to take a shower."

"Sure." Sansa shrugged before she stood from the bed and made her way to the door. She paused with her hand on the door handle and looked back at Arya over her shoulder. "You might want to cover those love bites before Mum sees them."

She slipped out the door before Arya could say anything making her sigh heavily as she moved toward the ensuite bathroom. She closed the door behind her, locking it with the lock on the handle to prevent her mother from barging in like she had a tendency to do, before glancing in the mirror. Sansa was right, she had a couple of small love bite on her neck and shoulders that she'd definitely need to cover once she got out of the shower.

She pulled her shirt over her head and stripped off the shorts she was wearing leaving her in only her underwear as she took stock of the other marks on her skin. She had finger shaped bruises on her hips just like she had suspected that she would and she ran her and over them as images flashed in her mind from the night before. He'd been a bit rough with her which she actually enjoyed quiet a bit. Her ex-boyfriends and casual flings had all been to afraid to be rough with her even when she asked them to be so the night with Gendry stood out as spectacular in her experience of sex.

She could feel an ache of soreness between her legs, a testament to both his size and how rough he'd been, and she relished in the feeling. She felt happy and well sated, making the decision for her easily. She was going to see him again and hopefully they would have sex again. After a moment of taking stock of her body she pulled off her underwear and turned the water on in the shower and climbed in.

The water was hot enough to turn her skin pink which was just how she liked it. She took her time washing her hair and body, taking advantage of the time that allowed her to avoid her mother for a little while longer. She knew that tonight was the weekly family dinner night and that Jon and Robb would both be present so she hoped that her mother would be too distracted to really focus on her. There were certainly perks to having so many siblings.

Eventually she had to vacate the shower and wrap a towel around herself before once again entering her room. The cool air was a contrast to the hot water she'd been under making her shiver and rush to dry her hair and skin. She got dressed quickly before sitting at her vanity to dry her hair with her hairdryer and cover the marks on her neck with concealer. After completing the task she could no longer find anything to avoid going downstairs where she could hear her siblings moving around so she slipped her phone into her back pocket and left her bedroom.

When she got downstairs she found Rickon and Bran on the couch where they were playing some racing game on the TV, both employing tactics to allow them to cheat making her grin as they started arguing.

"Boys!" Her mother's voice came from the kitchen. "Stop fighting before I take that game away."

It had an immediate effect on them and they stopped arguing so suddenly that it was funny. Arya took a deep breath and moved toward her mother's voice thinking it would be better to just get it over with and hear the lecture she was sure to get. Sansa was at the counter making some sort of pudding dish while her mother was sliding something in the oven so she made her way over to the island where she leaned against it. To her surprise her mother didn't start on a lecture right away.

"You slept for some time today." She commented as she wiped her hands on a tea towel and leaned back against the counter.

"I was up a little late last night." She told her.

"Hmm." Her mother hummed. Sansa's eyes were flicking back and forth between them all while she attempted to look as if she wasn't interested making Arya want to roll her eyes. "Well, I would prefer if you'd let me know if you're going to be out all night so that I don't have to worry about you."

"Sorry." Arya said. "It slipped my mind. It won't happen again."

"Alright then." She said before she moved away from the counter to prep another dish.

Arya and Sansa exchanged confused glance, both having expected their mother to make a bigger deal out of the situation, but after a moment Arya shrugged it off. She wasn't sure what had caused her mother to be so chill about it but she was just going to take the win. She knew that if her mother knew just what she'd been doing the night before, both the car theft and the sex, she'd be nowhere near as calm but she was going to do her best to keep that information to herself. The last thing she wanted was for her parents to find out about her crime, even her father's position as the Police Commissioner wouldn't prevent her from going to jail.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent helping her mother in the kitchen, which she eventually roped the boys into as well, until it was time for dinner. Arya had taken a small break in the middle to text Gendry and make plans to go back to his flat the next day before she changed into appropriate clothes for dinner. The table had been set by the time she came back downstairs and Jon and Robb had shown up along with Robb's wife Jeyne. Her father was already sitting at the head of the table so they all quickly took their places after a round of greetings. It was quiet as they all served themselves but when they all had food on their plates the conversation started in earnest.

"So Robb, I understand that you finally made partner at the firm." Her father said and Robb nodded.

"Yeah. It took a few years and a lot of hard work but I finally got there." He answered. "Just in time for the baby."

Jeyne smiled as she ran her hand over her belly. The baby was due soon and Arya knew that the entire family was excited for it but none more so than her mother. Their baby was going to be the first grandchild in the family which she knew meant that it was likely going to be spoiled with affection and gifts from both of her parents.

"That's good." Her father said. "It mean you'll be able to take a bit of a leave when he's born so you can spend time with him."

"That's actually something we were both really happy about with this promotion." Jeyne put in. "Bonding with the baby is important in the first few weeks."

"It certainly is." Her mother said with a smile before she glanced around the rest of the table. "Has anyone else got any news? What's going on in your lives?"

They all glanced around at each other. Arya knew she was mainly asking her, Sansa, and Jon as she knew most things about Rickon and Bran already because they were both still underage and she kept closer tabs on them. Jon finally cleared his throat and pulled in a long breath before he spoke.

"Ygritte and I are moving in together." He said.

"Oh!" Her mother exclaimed in excitement. "Are you two getting married?"

"No." Jon said, knowing that she'd disapprove.

She was deeply religious and still of the mind that sex or cohabitation before marriage was a sin, along with many other beliefs she held. They'd all been raised with dual faith but most of them strayed away from organized religion as they got older and didn't follow the faith as strictly as they had as children. It was a point of contention with their mother. 

"Oh." She said, this time it was a very different tone. "You know how I feel about that sort of thing, Jon."

"I know." He answered with a sigh. "But it's not the nineteenth century anymore. It's really not a big deal."

"It's not proper." She maintained. "But you are an adult and I can not make your decisions for you."

A moment of awkward silence descended on the table until her mother cleared her throat, and in an obvious attempt to change the subject, she turned to Arya.

"Which friend were you out with last night Arya?" She asked. "I called Meera and Shireen both this morning when I discovered that you weren't here and both of them told me they hadn't seen you."

"I was with a new friend." She said, cursing loudly in her head as she tried desperately not to look guilty. 

"Oh?" Her father inquired. "Who's this friend?"

"Um." She hesitated, glancing between her parents quickly before blowing out a sigh. "His name is Gendry."

"You were out all night with a _man_?" Her mother snapped. 

"It's not a big deal." She said.

"Not a big deal?" Her mother exclaimed. "You're a young girl staying out all night with a man. It is a big deal. What will people think?"

"Who cares?" Arya snapped, already annoyed with the conversation. "It's no one's business what I do, I'm not a child."

"Who is this man then?" Her mother asked. "Where did you meet him? How old is he? What's his last name?"

"Why does that matter?" Arya asked. "Are you gonna do a background check on him to see if he's good enough?"

"It would be a start." She snapped and Arya rolled her eyes. "When did you even meet this man? I haven't heard you speak about him before."

"I met him last night, okay?" Arya threw out, knowing that it would only make her mother angrier but not being able to help herself.

"Last night?!" She exclaimed. "You spent the night with someone that you had only just met? What if he had hurt you?"

"He didn't." She growled out.

"Why would you not just come home?" She asked. "What were you doing with him all night?"

"What do you think I was doing mother?" She snapped. Everyone around the table was shifting in their seats as they witnessed the argument taking place but none of them tried to intervene, not even her father.

"Arya Stark!" Her mother exclaimed. "Tell me you didn't let some random man you met last night defile you."

"I would but it would be a lie." She said. "Because unlike you, I don't think I'm going to go to hell for having sex before I'm married."

Her mother didn't respond other than to glare at her and Arya stared down at the plate in front of her to avoid the look, stabbing her fork into the fish on her plate, as the silence once again enveloped their table. No one seemed to know what to say for the moment so the only sound in the room was the scraping of forks on plates and shifting in chairs. 

She should have known that it wasn't going to be that easy when her mother had forgone a lecture earlier in the day. She was aware that most of the argument had largely been her antagonizing her mother but she couldn't help it. She knew that her mother only wanted the best for all of her kids but they'd never had the best relationship. They butted heads a lot when she was younger because her mother was always trying to get her to fit a mold that she wanted no part of and it hadn't really changed as she grew. Her mother disapproved of most things she did because they went against the idea of femininity that she wanted her to express and as a result their relationship was strained.

"So, Sansa. Have you decided what major you're going to pursue yet?" Her father finally spoke, breaking the overwhelming silence. "You're going into your second year of university soon after all."

"Um, I think so." Sansa answered quietly. "I was thinking of doing pre-law, like Robb did."

"It's a difficult major." Robb said. "But I think you'll do great at it, if that's what you want."

The conversation flowed freely after that but Arya kept out of it as much as she could as she waited for an appropriate time to excuse herself. She noticed that her mother joined the conversation after a time but she could still hear the irritation in her voice telling everyone that she was still annoyed with her. She was thankful when the opportunity came for her to leave the table as dinner ended and everyone moved into the living room to talk for a while longer.

She went to her room immediately and moved to the attached balcony where she laid on the ground and stared up at the sky. She'd always loved looking at the stars since she was young. They were a little too close to the city for them to be as bright, she preferred looking at them when she could get further away from the city, but they were still nice.

It wasn't long before Jon joined her, just as she knew he would, and he laid down beside her without complaint. Neither of them spoke for a moment and she used the quiet to gather her thoughts because she knew he wouldn't stay quiet forever. She was proven correct when he shifted slightly to look at her.

"Tell me that you at least used protection." He said and she rolled her eyes, keeping her gaze pointedly on the stars.

"I'm not an idiot." She replied and he hummed quietly.

"Look, you're my favorite sibling, you know that, but I have to agree with our mother." He said quietly. "Spending the night with some guy you just met could have been dangerous. He _could_ have hurt you."

"He didn't." She protested. "And he's a good guy."

"You know that from one night?" He asked.

"I'm a good judge of character." She said immediately. "And if he wanted to hurt me, he would have. He was nice."

"Are you going to see him again?" He asked.

"Maybe." She shrugged, not wanting to tell him that she already had plans to do just that.

"Do you even know his last name?" Jon asked, his voice showing disapproval.

"No, but I imagine I'll figure it out eventually." She said. "And no, I won't tell you so you can run a background check on him like you did Sandor."

"It's my job to protect you." He said and she rolled her eyes. 

"I can protect myself." She retorted. "I don't need you showing up and scaring him off. I actually like him."

"He shouldn't be scared if he hasn't done anything wrong." Jon returned and she sighed.

"You're a cop, Jon. Everyone's wary around cops, it doesn't matter if they've done something or not." She told him and he shrugged.

"Okay, so maybe that's true but the point still stands." He said, lifting up onto his elbows so that he could look down at her. "You're my little sister. I just want to make sure that you're okay."

"I am." She said firmly. "I need you to trust my judgement on this."

"Are you asking me to trust your judgement because you know, or suspect, that something would come up if I checked him?" He asked and she forced herself to meet his eyes.

"Maybe." She spoke the word softly.

"Arya...." He started and she sighed as she sat up, forcing him to move back so that she could.

"Please let this go, Jon." She said, meeting his eyes with a serious expression on her face. "He's a good guy, I truly believe that, but if it turns out I'm wrong then I'll tell you. I promise."

Jon studied her face for a long moment before he ran his hand through his hair and blew out a long sigh before answering.

"Okay." 

* * *

As she laid in her bed that night she thought that she should maybe warn Gendry about Jon because she was almost certain that he wouldn't leave it alone even when he'd agreed to. He might leave it for a time but she knew her brother well and he was, above all things, protective of his family and eventually he'd go looking for information. She didn't know if Gendry had a record but she suspected that he probably did and she knew that neither Jon nor her father would like her associating with him if they found that out.

She found that she didn't care though, she didn't care about his potential criminal record or her family's disapproval because she actually liked him. They hadn't talked much the night before bu she wanted to see him again anyway. It wasn't just the sex, though that was a big part of it, it was also that he just seemed interesting. He all but admitted to the fact that he boosted cars and seemed unapologetic about it which she found extremely attractive for some reason. She'd been joking when she said crime turned her on but she was finding that there was maybe more truth to it than she had realized.

There was also the fact that he was insanely attractive. His eyes were such a beautiful vibrant blue that she felt like she could drown in them and his messy black hair just emphasized them all the more when it fell over his forehead. He was also muscular enough that she knew he could throw her around if she asked him to but she knew he wouldn't hurt her even when he clearly could which made her sure that she was right about him being a good guy. He was also not a selfish lover and made a point to get her off before he got off himself which not a lot of guys did in her experience. 

He was a puzzle that she definitely wanted to solve and she wasn't going to let her families opinions get in the way. He may technically be a criminal but she had a hard time believing that he was anything but good and she'd prove it.


	4. Chapter 4

Lounging around his flat as he waited for Arya to show up made him realize that it was a little messy and prompted him to clean up a bit. He wasn't a slob, it's not like he left food boxes lying around or anything but he did have his clothes kind of slung around everywhere so he gathered them all up and brought them to the washer, where he started a load of laundry, before he swept the floors and cleaned the counters. He didn't even think she'd really notice his efforts but it made him feel better at least. 

He'd just finished putting the dishwasher on when the knock came at his door. He really wished that his flat building had a buzzer to let in visitors because it would have given him a bit longer to compose himself but it didn't so he took a deep breath and moved to open the door. She stood on the other side wearing a t-shirt and skirt combo, both dark colored, and converse on her feet. She raised an eyebrow at him making him realize rather quickly that he'd been looking her up and down with his eyes as she stood in front of him.

"Are you going to let me in?" She asked with a slight smirk. He moved back immediately, his cheeks heating slightly, and she stepped passed him into the flat. She brushed against him in a definitely purposeful movement as the back of her hand brushed lightly against the front of his sweatpants and he felt his cock harden slightly. He wanted to curse at himself, she'd just walked passed him and he was ready to take her right here in his kitchen. The way she was gazing up at him made him think that she wouldn't mind. "So, steal anything interesting lately?"

"Why would I answer that question?" He asked, noting the teasing look on her face. "Isn't that how idiot criminals get caught?"

"Are you saying you're not an idiot criminal then?" She asked, her voice dropped low as she moved toward him making his heart beat louder as his eyes got caught on her lips as her tongue darted out to wet them. "Because I recall you helping _me_ commit a crime."

"I never denied being a criminal." He said, sucking in a breath as she toyed with the waistband of his sweatpants. "I'm just not an idiot."

"Hmm." She hummed quietly. "I guess that is to be determined. In the mean time though, I have something I wanna do."

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his voice husky as she chewed on her bottom lip and looked at him from under her lashes.

"Uh huh." She nodded, moving her fingers to hook on his waistband. "I want to thank you for the amazing sex. I hope you don't mind."

She yanked his sweatpants down with one hard tug as she sank to her knees in front of him and his breathing came in sharp intakes as she began to stroke him to full hardness. 

"You don't have to do this." He told her, his voice breathy. She smirked up at him looking like sin.

"I know." She said and her breath against his cock made him bite his cheeks to prevent the needy sound he wanted to make from coming out. "I want to though. Is that okay?"

"Fuck yes." He breathed out.

She seemed to take him at his word because the next second, her tongue was swirling around the tip of his cock and his head fell back against the wall with a light thump as his hand slid into her hair. She kept one hand at the base of his cock as she sunk her mouth onto him and the wet heat mixed with the suction made a soft groan fall from his lips as pleasure ran through him. He other hand came up to cup his balls and she rolled them gently making his abdomen clench as he sucked in shallow breaths.

His hand tightened in her hair and he wondered for a moment if he should loosen his grip before she made a soft sound of pleasure. He gave an experimental tug at her hair and was rewarded with the sound again as her head bobbed against him. She removed the hand from the base of his cock to place it on his hip as she pulled almost all the way off of him to swirl her tongue around the head once more before sinking back down and his breath left him in a long exhale as she hollowed her cheeks around him. He felt the pressure building low in his abdomen quicker than he had expected and his hips jerked involuntarily and she made a noise of surprise as she tapped his hip lightly.

"Sorry, sorry." He gasped out. She looked up at him and when their eyes met he saw a sparkle of something like mischief in hers before she deliberately pushed her mouth down unto him until her lips reached the base and she suckled lightly, swallowing around his length like it was nothing, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to savor the moment.

She stayed there for a few moments, swallowing around him a few more times before she pulled back a bit and returned to swirling her tongue around his cock and bobbing her head around his length to coax him over the edge. His hand clenched tightly in her hair as the building pressure in his abdomen became almost unbearable. He held her in place as he snapped his hips forward, fucking into her mouth easily, and within a few thrusts his release flowed over him. She pushed him back lightly and he watched through heavy lidded eyes as she swallowed before licking him clean and wiping the spit from her face with the back of her hand.

She tucked him back into his sweatpants and stood from the floor to drag him down for a rough kiss. He could taste himself on her tongue but couldn't bring himself to care as he returned the kiss enthusiastically. When she pulled back, she looked up at him with a grin. 

"So, how was my thank you?" She asked.

"Fantastic." He said, his breathing still heavy even as he felt relaxed and hazy. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the couch as if she could sense his shaky legs and pushed him down to sit before carelessly draping herself across him.

"What are we watching?" She asked, looking at the TV that he'd forgotten was even on.

"I'm not even sure." He said as he stared at her. She seemed completely comfortable in his space and looked as if she had no intention of leaving his lap any time soon which was thoroughly distracting.

Her skirt had ridden up slightly when she sat so his hands were touching her bare thigh and her lips were red and puffy making his gaze catch on them and stay there as she picked up the remote and flipped through the channels. She shifted as she seemed to settle on some comedy show before throwing the remote back on the couch cushion next to them and her hand slid under it as if she knew what she'd find there. She pulled out the tupperware box that he kept his weed in and turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why do you hide your weed in your own apartment?" She asked as she popped the lid open and the smell hit him right away.

"Friends come over sometimes and I'm not inclined to share with them." He said and she licked her lips as she expertly rolled a joint between her fingers. 

"Do I count in that because I'm gonna take it whether you want to share or not." She said, licking the paper to make it stick.

"I can make an exception, I guess." He said, trying to sound put upon but he was sure that the slight grin on his face gave him away.

"Good." She nodded, sitting the box to the side as she patted the sides of her skirt before her gaze fell on him. "You got a lighter? No pockets is inconvenient."

He laughed softly as he dug a lighter out from between the cushions where the box had been in the first place and she raised a brow at him.

"What else do you keep in these cushions?" She asked as she leaned forward and allowed him to light the joint.

"Not much." He shrugged. She hummed as she inhaled deeply.

"Right, so if I were to flip the cushions I wouldn't find anything incriminating then?" She asked and he laughed again.

"Maybe." He said. "I'm not actually sure, I haven't looked under them recently."

"You should probably be aware if there is something incriminating." She smirked as she handed him the joint. "It goes a long why in not getting caught."

"Perhaps." He said, blowing out the smoke he had inhaled. "But anyone who comes over is not likely to say anything even if they did find something so I'm not to worried about it."

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "What about me? We just met, you never know, I could be an undercover cop or something."

"Are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "I would hardly think so. I mean, we met when you were in the middle of committing a crime and you're here now smoking weed."

"Mmh, fair." She said, plucking the joint from his fingers to take a draw. She shifted in his lap until she was straddling him with a knee on either side of his legs and she was facing him completely. "Still, for a criminal you're awfully trusting."

"I'm not usually." He admitted. "But you seem pretty trustworthy."

"You think so?" She asked, licking her bottom lip before she pulled it in between her teeth. He studied her face, the seriousness of her words hitting him, and he pushed her hair back before resting her hand lightly on the side of her neck.

"I can trust you, can't I?" He asked quietly, meeting her eyes.

"You can trust me." She nodded.

"Good." He said before pulling her to him for a kiss. She indulged him for a moment before she pulled back and sucked on the end of the joint again before she turned and placed it in the ashtray behind her on the table. 

She kissed him, transferring the smoke from her mouth to his, and her hips rolled against him lightly making his cock immediately take notice. He nibbled on her bottom lip until she opened for him and he slipped his tongue in as one hand settled on her back and the hand resting on her neck slipped into her hair. She made a soft needy sound as he tugged lightly and ground her hips into him harder. 

He pushed his hand under her shirt and slid in up to cup her breast over her bra. It was thin and lacy allowing him to pinch her nipple lightly between his fingers through the fabric and she moaned low in her throat as she bit his lip before she pulled out of the kiss entirely. Her eyes were dark and filled with heat as they met his and he knew he likely looked the same. She yanked her shirt over her head and dropped it on the couch next to them before capturing his lips again and he used his hand to unsnap her bra and pull it down her arms without separating their lips.

He moved both of his hands to squeeze her breast lightly, teasing her nipples into hard peaks, before he pulled out of their kiss to trail his lips down her neck. She leaned back slightly to give him access to her chest and he ran his tongue around her nipples before skimming them lightly with his teeth and Arya sighed out in pleasure. Her eyes were closed as he attached his mouth to her nipple and suckled lightly and he wrapped an arm around her for support before he slid his hand under her skirt, which had ridden up around her waist, to push her panties to the side.

She gave a gasp of surprise when he slid his fingers against her before it morphed into a soft moan as he pressed on her clit and circled it with his thumb. She was so wet that he was able to slip two fingers into her easily and she clutched his shoulders as her eyes snapped open and she moaned loudly as her hips jerked against him. His mouth left her breast to suck a mark into the skin just behind her ear causing her to whimper softly.

"You're so wet for me." He murmured softly and she sucked in a breath. His hand was working between her legs, the soft wet noises as he pulled in and out of her clear in between her gasping breaths, and the soft sound of her moans was making him harder than he'd ever been before. He curled his fingers and her body seemed to jolt as a strangled moan fell from her lips so he did it again. "Is that good?"

"So good." She moaned out. 

He slowed the movement of his hand to focus on that spot inside her, curling his fingers to rub against it as he pressed his thumb against her clit and she sucked in a sharp breath as her body seemed to tense.

" _Fuck._ " She breathed out. 

"C'mon." He said softly, moving back to look at her. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes were glazed as she chewed on her bottom lip. He moved his other hand to pull it free. "Come for me. I wanna hear you."

Her hips rolled against his hand and he massaged his fingers against that spot inside her as he watched her face and finally she let out a low moan as she clenched around his fingers. Her eyelids fluttered before she clenched them shut and her head fell back. She was beautiful like this.

"That's a good girl." He breathed, as he slipped his fingers out of her.

It took a few moments for her to come back to herself but when she did, she gave him a satisfied smile.

"That was nice." She said, her words kind of slurred and he grinned.

"Glad you think so." He said, pulling her in for a softer kiss. When he pulled back, she looked at him with a curious expression.

"You're not going to have your way with me then?" She asked, her fingers moving to brush lightly over his obvious bulge. He sucked in a breath as he captured her hand in his.

"We have time." He shrugged. "I'll give you a moment to rest."

"You're not like most guys, you know." She said, tapping her fingers on his shoulders lightly. "Most guys would have flipped me onto this couch and fucked me to get themselves off without even worrying about me getting off first."

"Most guys are selfish lovers." He said, placing soft kisses on her shoulders. 

"Well, I can't argue with that." She said, sliding off his lap to sit next to him on the couch, not bothering to cover up at all.

"Besides, I didn't invite you back over just for sex." He said and she looked at him, a serious expression on her face.

"No?" She asked, looking pointedly at her half naked state. He huffed lightly.

"Well, that wasn't the only motivator." He told her.

"What was the other motivator then?" She asked.

"I like you." He admitted, meeting her eyes easily. "I know it may seem stupid, we just met, but there it is. You're interesting to me and I want to spend time with you, if that's something that you want as well."

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'd like that, I like you too. The fact that you're a fantastic lover is just a bonus."

He snorted and shoved her lightly with his shoulder.

"You know, you're not what I expected for a rich girl." He told her and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know any other rich girls?" She said, the teasing edge to her words making him laugh.

"I suppose not." He said. "But are you really going to tell me that you're just like all the other rich girls?"

"No." She shook her head. "You're right, most of them are obnoxious."

"I'm glad you're not like most rich girls." He said. 

"Me too." She said.

He laughed softly and leaned over to kiss her lightly, ignoring her bare upper half, before he turned to the TV.

"So, should we get take out?" He asked.

"Oh definitely." She said.

She did eventually pull her shirt back on and as they sat together on the couch watching TV and talking about nothing and everything, he thought that maybe he'd finally found someone who actually cared what he had to say.

* * *

Later, after the sun had fallen behind the hills and the moon had risen they were laying in his bed. She was wearing nothing but his t-shirt while he was still naked from their romp half an hour before and she was resting her head against his chest as they lay quietly together. She was playing with the light hair on his chest while tapping her fingers and he sensed that she wanted to say something but just hadn't.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly, hoping to prompt her into telling him whatever it was she seemed to be holding back. She sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to pull away or decide that you don't want to see me anymore but there's something that I need to tell you." She said and he tensed under her at the words.

"You don't have a boyfriend or something do you because I don't do that kind of thing Arya." He said seriously. "Cheating isn't cool."

"No, it's not that." She said, lifting up slightly to look at him. Their eyes met and he registered the slight anxiety in her gaze making him want to comfort her.

"Hey, you can tell me. Whatever it is, I can deal with it." He said. She bit her lip as she pulled a breath in through her nose.

"I need to warn you, my brother is a cop." She said and his eyes widened slightly. "I haven't told him anything, I wouldn't, but he can be a bit....overprotective, so I thought I should warn you."

"Your brother is a cop?" He repeated quietly.

"I didn't tell him much about you at all, only your first name, which is really all I know." She told him quickly. "He doesn't know who you are and he promised to trust my judgement. Even if he tries to do something, he doesn't know anything."

He stared at her for a long moment as he took in the information she had just given him. She was chewing her lip raw and staring at him with apprehension, her entire body tense, making him realize rather quickly that she was afraid of his reaction. She thought he was going to react badly. He took a deep breath and pulled her back into his chest, feeling her relax immediately.

"Okay." He said simply.

"Okay?" She murmured and he could tell it was a question even without being able to see her face.

"You don't choose your family and I'm sure that your brother is a good guy." He said quietly. "If he does start snooping, we'll deal with it, but I'm not just going to stop seeing you because of it. You don't need to worry about that."

"Would this be a bad time to mention that my father is also the police commissioner?" She asked quietly and he snorted.

"Gods, is your entire family a part of law enforcement?" He asked.

"No, just those two. My oldest brother is a lawyer though." She said.

"Alright then." He said, running his fingers through her hair.

"You're not freaking out?" She asked and he shrugged lightly with one shoulder.

"You said they don't know anything about me so I'm not too worried." He told her. 

The were quiet for a moment and she went back to tapping her fingers on his chest. It was so quiet in the room that he was surprised when her voice came again.

"Do you have a record?" She asked quietly. "I just wonder, so I could be prepared just in case they do find something and bring it up."

"I do." He told her honestly. "Most of it is a juvenile record so it was sealed when I turned eighteen and can't be used against me but I have a couple on an adult record."

"What's on it?" She asked and he noted that he didn't hear judgement in her voice, just genuine curiosity.

"Drug dealing and possession. A couple of counts. I needed the money." He explained before taking a deep breath. "And a charge of assault."

"Oh?" She asked, lifting her head to look at him once more. He sighed lightly.

"I was nineteen." He told her. "I was angry and frustrated with my lot in life. I was admittedly drunk, but this guy at the bar was drunker and looking to start something and I thought, _what the hell? what have I got to lose?_ , and I hit him. I lost it, blacked out, and he ended up in the hospital. I didn't mean to hurt him as bad as I did but it happened and I got arrested. It went on my record. I haven't touched a drink since, I don't like what it does to me, what it makes me become." He sighed heavily. "But if your brother or father do eventually look me up, that's what they'll find."

"Okay." She nodded and laid back on his chest. "Thank you for telling me."

"You're not afraid of me?" He asked softly. "Some people are when they find out."

"No." She said simply, pressing a kiss to his chest. "You wouldn't hurt me, I know that."

"I hurt him." He said and she shrugged.

"And you regretted it and made a change so that it never happened again." She said. "Everyone makes mistakes but not everyone tries to fix them so you're doing better than most."

He was quiet for a moment. "I never thought of it like that."

"You should." She said softly. "I can tell that you still carry the guilt of it around and you shouldn't. You're already working not to do it again so you should forgive yourself for your mistake."

"Maybe you're right." He said quietly.

"I am." She said, teasing in her voice, and he laughed which he knew was her intent. 

"Thank you for not judging me." He said seriously.

"Thank you for not walking away from me." She returned.

They fell silent after that, the seriousness of the conversation lingering between them, but he felt lighter than he had in a long time. She trusted him not to hurt her and he trusted her not to betray him to her family. It was the closest he'd gotten to a relationship with mutual respect and they weren't even really in a relationship. He got the feeling that she was going to change his life and he just hoped that he was ready for whatever came with that.


	5. Chapter 5

Ever since her mother had found out that she'd spent the night with a man she'd been hovering even more than she had before and Arya relished the times that she could escape the house. She made a point not to take any of the cars that her parents had in the garage when she went to visit Gendry, knowing that they'd probably track the GPS, which was the last thing she wanted. Gendry for his part never asked questions when she'd show up at random times in the day, he'd just let her in and they'd hang out. Sometimes they had sex, most of the time really, but other times they'd just sit on his couch and watch TV together or get high. He even let her stay in his flat when he had to go out to do a job, which she knew meant he was somewhere boosting a car, or when he went to his actual job at the mechanic shop. He trusted her not to snoop or steal anything.

Today though, she wasn't going to Gendry's so she took one of the cars when she left the house. She drove to the lower part of town and parked in front of the gym where she had a lesson scheduled with Sandor and made sure to lock the car when she went inside. It was the most low key car in her parents garage but it was still obviously expensive so she made sure to activate the alarm. The gym was dim when she stepped inside and a few other people were inside working out on the various machines but she spotted Sandor immediately by the heavy bag in the corner. 

She moved toward him quickly, aware of the man's impatience and hate for tardiness, dropping her bag in the corner as she stopped in front of him and he raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes dropping to her neck for a moment, and she knew he was looking at the light marks there. Gendry had a habit of leaving them everywhere, as if he was claiming her. She didn't dignify his expression with a response and instead moved to tape up her hands.

They worked together for a full hour, mostly without the gloves as Sandor was fond of doing, and she knew that even with the tape on her hands that she was going to have bruised knuckles for a while. She wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand as she drank deeply from her water bottle, knowing that she still had some time to go before the end of the lesson, and she glanced at Sandor out of the corner of her eye.

"Do you know much about him?" She asked. "Gendry, I mean."

"I knew who you meant." He grumbled, rolling his eyes at her. 

"I know that you two are familiar with each other, so I was just wondering." She shrugged and he huffed in annoyance.

"You want to know something about your boyfriend, you should ask him yourself." He grouched.

"He's not my boyfriend." She told him and he gave another pointed look at her neck.

"He's your something." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"We're friends." She said. "I was just wondering what you knew about him since you've known him longer."

"Why the fuck would you think I knew anything about him?" He growled out. "We're aware of each other only because we occasionally work together. We don't sit down to dinner together and gossip about our lives like a couple of twats."

"Alright." She held her hands up, rolling her eyes again. "It doesn't really matter. Just thought I'd make conversation."

"Well don't." He said and she huffed as he launched into the next session of the lesson making it impossible for them to talk.

They worked together for another hour before he allowed her to leave and when she left the gym, she stepped outside to find Jon leaning against her car. Tormund was sitting across the street in the squad car and he waved at her happily. She had to refrain from rolling her eyes as she glared at her brother, ignoring him thoroughly as she put her things into her car, before finally having to acknowledge that he wasn't going anywhere until she talked to him.

She turned her head to glare at him as she crossed her arms over her chest but he didn't seem to even register her annoyance. He was in full uniform, his badge shining brightly in the sunlight, and she still wanted to throttle him. She was almost certain that Tormund wouldn't arrest her for assaulting a police officer but then again he might think it was hilarious and actually do it, she wasn't going to risk it.

"Are you following me now?" She snapped. 

"Dad asked me to keep an eye on you." He shrugged. "He's worried about your relationship with this Gendry guy. It would probably put all of our minds at ease if you just told his his full name so that we could do a check, just to make sure."

"Okay. One, I doubt this has anything to do with dad so you can keep that lie to yourself. Two, I'm not a child and I can make my own decisions about who I spend time with and who I fuck. And third, you said you would trust my judgement. Are you already going back on that?" She asked in annoyance.

"I do trust you Arya. It's your friend I don't trust." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why? Because I'm sleeping with him?" She asked. "You can't just distrust any man I decide to have sex with."

"No, it's because I don't know anything about him. Hell, I don't even know the guy's full name." He said, crossing his arms and mirroring her position. "And you said that you thought he might have a record, which tells me that he's not the most upstanding citizen around."

"Back off." She snapped. "Having a criminal record doesn't make you a bad person, it just means that you've made a couple of mistakes. He's a good guy, not that you seem to care about that, and I like him Jon. Don't screw this up for me, I don't need a babysitter."

"You're my little sister, it's my job to look after you." He maintained and she rolled her eyes.

"It's your job to protect the citizens of King's Landing, which you aren't doing if you're here harassing me." She said. "And as you can see I'm at the gym, not my friend's place, so you can go back to your duties and leave me alone."

"Cm'on Jon, she looks like she can take care of herself." Tormund shouted, obviously having heard their conversation. "She's not in any active danger so we should get going. She's right, we do have other work to be doing and we just got a call."

"Fine." Jon sighed, looking at her seriously. "We're not done talking about this."

"I am." She shouted at his retreating back. He glared over his shoulder at her but she ignored it as she climbed back into her car, waiting for their police car to disappear from sight before she pulled out and began making her way home. 

When she got back to the house, she quickly grabbed a couple of ice packs from the freezer before making her way up to her room to put them on her hands. She was glad that no one seemed to be home at the moment so she didn't have to try and avoid them. She was annoyed by Jon and his hovering. She'd known when she told him about Gendry that he would bring it up again at some point despite agreeing to trust her but she hadn't expect him to do it so soon. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that he'd never met Gendry, as he'd met every other guy she'd ever been with, or if it was because she'd told him that she thought he might have a record. 

She figured it was probably a little of both and she regretted ever saying anything about it, especially now that she knew he actually _did_ have a record. She didn't judge him for having a record, it didn't really matter to her, and the fact that he'd been honest about it when she had asked went a long way in making her trust him. He didn't seem like a bad person, he was just doing what he had to to survive, she knew that. She even respected him a little for it. She knew that she'd lived a privileged life so seeing him making the most of what he had was admirable in a way.

She didn't want Jon coming in and messing things up between them, especially since she knew that he was still involved in crime, and the last thing she wanted to do was get him in trouble. She knew logically that if he got caught stealing cars then technically it wouldn't be her fault but bringing him to the attention of her brother and father definitely would be so she'd rather avoid the whole thing. She also knew that she'd likely been right in her assumption that her family would track the GPS in the cars so it reinforced to her that she couldn't use them.

She was brought out of her thoughts by her phone dinging with a message from the group chat that she shared with Shireen and Meera.

 **Meera:** _Do you have plans tomorrow?_

 **Arya:** _Why?_

 **Shireen:** _Depends on what you're about to ask._

Shireen's response made her snort. She had become particularly adept at tempering her and Meera's more dangerous impulses and redirecting them to a safer alternative, like the time that they wanted to go sky diving and she instead suggested the indoor version which, admittedly, was much safer. They'd managed to drag her out of her shell a bit during their years of friendship but she was still much less adventurous than both of them.

 **Meera:** _I managed to score an invite to a party at Daenerys' house._

 **Arya:** _You know, if you wanted to go to one, I could have just asked Dany. She's Jon's aunt after all._

 **Meera:** _That's still so weird. They're the same age._

 **Shireen:** _I assume you want us to go with you?_

 **Meera:** _Duh! It'll be epic and Arya can bring her friend._

She knew what Meera meant immediately and the thought of Gendry in the crowd of people that Dany usually hung out with was not only weird but entirely unfathomable. Besides that, she almost didn't want to introduce him to any of them as their friend group was weirdly intertwined with her family and any one of them could let something slip without even meaning too and she knew that Jon would become even more insufferable about it.

 **Arya:** _I don't know what you're talking about._

 **Meera:** _Oh please, don't play innocent. Shireen and I both got the call from your mother._

 **Shireen:** _She has a point._

 **Arya:** _We are not talking about this. I'm not bringing anyone._

The chat went quiet for a moment but she noticed both of them had bubbles appear next to their names indicating that they were typing before they'd disappear, only to reappear a few moments later.

 **Shireen:** _Is he, or she, at least cute?_

Arya blushed for a moment as Gendry appeared in her mind's eye before she typed a response

 **Arya:** _More like super hot._

 **Meera:** _Good for you._

 **Meera:** _But next time, give us a little warning. We'll be much better at covering if we know we're supposed to be._

 **Arya:** _Noted._

 **Shireen:** _So, the party._

She spent the next thirty minutes discussing the party and their outfit choices before agreeing to meet at Meera's house the next day to get ready together. She'd been to a party at Dany's before, more than one actually, but neither of them had so she knew that they'd be looking to her throughout the night which she didn't mind. Dany was nice and it would be fun to catch up with her as they hadn't seen each other in some time. The girls would have fun, she'd make sure of it.

* * *

When she heard Bran and Rickon coming in from school she left her room to go downstairs and greet them. She brought her ice packs down with her to put them back in the freezer as they'd melted already and she found her mother in the kitchen putting things away, obviously having gone shopping after picking the boys up from school, and she began to help her. 

"I probably won't be home tomorrow night." She said after a few minutes of moving around the kitchen quietly. "You asked me to let you know if I was going to be out all night so."

"Will you be with that boy again?" She asked, her disapproval clear in her tone. Arya resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"No, Meera and Shireen invited me to a party at Dany's house." She explained. "I'll probably just stay there tomorrow night."

"Will you be drinking?" Her mother asked and Arya shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said. "I'll decide when I get there."

"Hmm." Her mother hummed as she finished putting away the last of the items. "Well, thank you for letting me know."

"That's all you're going to say?" Arya asked, raising an eyebrow as she finally turned to look at her mother.

"You're eighteen Arya." She said, pressing her lips together until they were a thin line in her face. "Even if I disapprove of your choices, they're yours to make. I cannot change your mind, I know that, so there is really nothing for me to say besides that."

"Alright then." Arya said, before making her way out of the kitchen.

She passed Rickon and Bran in the living room and neither of them even spared her a glance making her roll her eyes. Bran was typing a long string of code that she couldn't even begin to understand into his computer while Rickon was flipping through some book that she couldn't see the title of. They were both so focused on what they were doing that she wondered if they'd even notice if a car ran through the house at that moment. 

She had no desire to stay around her house at the moment and she knew that Gendry would be off of work by this time in the day so she made the decision to go and visit him. It was only half an hour later when she made her way off the tram and followed the now familiar path to his flat building. His flat building had no elevator so she had to walk up the four flights of stairs that it took to get to his door but she didn't mind, though she wondered if it got annoying when you actually lived in the building. She figured that it probably did.

She knocked at his door, hearing shuffling within and the sound from the television, before it finally opened moments later. Instead of finding Gendry, she found a much shorter and plumper boy who looked to be about the same age as her and he gave her a polite smile. An amazing scent of curry and something else that she couldn't place drifted out behind him, distracting her for a moment before she shook herself and glanced into the flat behind him.

"Is Gendry home?" She asked.

"Oh! Yeah, he's here." He said, steeping to the side to let her in. "He just went to change his shirt 'cause I accidentally dropped sauce on it when I was having him try it."

"Are you cooking?" She asked, taking a deep breath. "It smells amazing."

"Thanks! I've been working hard on the recipe." He said, his cheeks flushing brightly before he shoved out his beefy hand. "Names Hot Pie."

"Hello Hot Pie. I'm Arya." She said, shaking his hand firmly. He nodded and motioned to another boy with shaggy blond hair lounging on the sofa. 

"That's Lommy." The boy waved at her. "We're friends of Gendry's."

"Well, I'm glad to meet you." She said with a smile as Gendry finally rejoined them. He looked surprised to see her for a moment before a smile made it's way onto his face and he came over to stand in front of her.

"I didn't know you were coming today." He said and she shrugged.

"Me either but, you know, family." She said and he nodded.

"Well, you're just in time to try Hot Pie's new dish so I hope you're hungry." He said, smiling at the other boy.

"Starving." She said.

Hot Pie served them each a healthy helping on their plates, pulling out the pita bread he'd made already, before sitting across from them with his own plate. She noticed that he didn't touch his own food but rather stared at them until they tried it themselves. Lommy leaned around Gendry to look at her.

"He does this all the time." He told her, motioning to Hot Pie. "He wants to know our honest opinions. Don't be afraid to be frank if you don't like it, he can take it."

She nodded before picking up the bread and using it almost like a scoop to pick up the meat on her plate, noticing Gendry and Lommy do the same, and putting it in her mouth. The flavors exploded over her tongue and she made an appreciative sound. It was spicy but not overpowering and the hint of lime she could taste complimented the flavor nicely. The garlic and butter on the bread provided a nice balance and she found that overall, it was better than some restaurants that she'd tried.

"It's really good, Hot Pie." She told him honestly and he seemed to puff up with pride.

"I agree." Gendry nodded. "It's amazing."

"Lommy?" Hot Pie asked, his eyes flipping to the boy.

"I'd definitely pay good money for it." Lommy said with a grin. "You've outdone yourself."

"Great!" He said happily. "It took me forever to perfect it. You won't believe how many times I've attempted it."

He launched into a long winded explanation as he finally began eating his own and the look on Gendry's face told her that this was something he did quite a lot but she found it entertaining to listen to him especially when he started gesturing wildly and nearly knocked his glass of water off the table. The food was good and filling, leaving them all slouching on the couch and chairs in front of the TV after finishing it up and it was then that Gendry seemed to finally notice the bruises on her knuckles. 

He reached over and grabbed her hands, bringing them up to his face as he examined them, before his eyes turned to meet hers. He raised an eyebrow at her with an expression of amusement on his face as he dropped their joined hands to his lap.

"I thought you were supposed to wear gloves when boxing." He said.

"How do you know I was boxing?" She asked. "I could have just beat someone up."

"Sandor told me that you took classes with him." He told her with a shrug. "I just assumed, but if you did beat someone up I'd say by the state of your hands that they aren't looking too hot right now."

"Sandor decided that we weren't going to use gloves for the lesson today." She shrugged, rolling her eyes. "He said if I ever got in a real fight, they wouldn't wait for me to pull my gloves on so I should learn how to hit without them."

"Suppose he's got a point." Gendry snorted.

"Perhaps, but he's still annoying." She said. "It's going to take forever for these bruises to heal."

He brought her hands back up to his face before pressing a soft kiss to each of her knuckles before giving her a smile.

"There, all better." He said. She couldn't stop the blush that rushed to her cheeks and his slight smirk made it even worse. She shoved him lightly and he responded by pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms around her so she couldn't escape. He pressed his lips to her shoulder lightly before trailing them up her neck to rest right behind her ear before he whispered to her softly. "When they leave, I'll make you forget all about those bruises."

Her eyes flickered to the boys in the chairs on either side of the couch but neither of them seemed to be paying attention to what was happening. Gendry began sucking softly at the skin behind her ear and she let out a soft sigh, tucking herself even closer to him, and she felt him smile against her skin. He kept teasing her lightly until the boys finally left an hour later and she spun around to immediately press her lips to his in a rough kiss. 

"You think that was funny?" She asked, pushing him back toward his bedroom. "Getting me worked up when I couldn't do anything about it?"

"Kind of." He smirked and she raised an eyebrow. 

"Hmm." She hummed, shoving him down on his bed and pushing his arms up over his head. She curled his hands around the headboard. "Well, I think you should get a taste of it yourself. No touching."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

_"You think that was funny?" She asked, pushing him back toward his bedroom. "Getting me worked up when I couldn't do anything about it?"_

_"Kind of." He smirked and she raised an eyebrow._

_"Hmm." She hummed, shoving him down on his bed and pushing his arms up over his head. She curled his hands around the headboard. "Well, I think you should get a taste of it yourself. No touching."_

_~_

He kept his hands exactly where she had put them as she unbuttoned his shirt and shoved it open before moving to pull his trousers and boxers off, leaving him almost completely naked on his bed. She moved to kiss him deeply before sliding down the bed and pushing his legs apart to situated herself between them as she ran her hands along his chest. She smirked at him as she began dragging her nails along his skin and the feel of it made him break out in goosebumps as his cock seemed to finally take notice of what was happening.

She followed the trail of her nails with her mouth and tongue until she reached his hard cock. Her eyes flickered up to meet his as she dragged her tongue along the length and he shuddered. She took him fully into her mouth not long after making his cock harden even more as her hand came up to cup his balls. His breath came in harsh puffs as her head bobbed and his hands gripped the headboard tightly. He felt that pressure building low in his belly quicker than he thought possible and his hips jerked involuntarily but just as he was about to go over the edge, she pulled off and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going to make it that easy." She said, her voice rough from what she was just doing. "You're going to have to work for it."

She smirked again as she slipped off the bed and stripped herself of her own clothes. His eyes roamed her naked body, feeling smug about the marks still visible on her skin, but his brain short circuited when she climbed back on the bed and proceeded to touch herself in his full view. She spread her legs wide and leaned back on one hand as the other spread her lips and sank into her cunt. She moaned softly and her eyes were closed as if she was savoring the feeling. Her cunt was glistening with wetness and the musky scent of her arousal was enveloping him, making him want to drag her over and sink into her.

He forgot everything but his need for her but the moment his hands touched her, intent on pleasuring her himself, her eyes snapped open and she pushed him back down onto the bed. She straddled his hips as she wrapped his fingers around the headboard once more, her eyebrow raised and an look of amusement on her face as she stared down at him. 

"Am I going to have to restrain you?" She teased before reminding him. "No touching."

"Sorry." He breathed out, aroused by her commanding nature.

She smiled as she leaned down to kiss him and she shifted her hips until his cock was sliding against her cunt before she began rocking her hips. He groaned softly as she pulled out of the kiss and slid herself along the length of him quickly, leaving her wetness along his cock, and her breathing speed up. His cock caught on her entrance every few passes and he had to restrain himself from shifting his hips and sliding into her each time, allowing her to have the full control.

Her hips ground against his harshly after a few minutes and her breathing coming in gasps alerted him that she was close to climaxing just from the motion of her hips against his. She fell over the edge a few seconds later and her mouth fell open as she moaned lowly and her hips jerked as her hands formed fists where they were resting on his chest. It took her a few moments to come out of it and she looked down at him with heavily hooded lids. She kissed him roughly before leaning back and looking at him.

"Are you clean?" She asked and he got her meaning immediately.

"Yeah." He nodded and in the next moment, she had lifted her hips and reached between them to position him correctly before sinking down.

The feel of sliding into her with nothing between them made his breath leave him harshly as the sensations were far more intense. She rocked her hips, her cunt squeezing around his cock, and he jerked his hips to meet her movements. The moans and soft grunts coming from her were their own reward. Her hips were moving frantically against him, producing wet sounds as their skin slapped together, and he felt that pressure building again. He made a soft involuntary sound low in his throat as his hips started moving more frantically against hers and she looked down at him, her eyes dark with arousal, and she slowed her hips.

His climax stopped building with the slowed pace and eventually dissipated making him let out a frustrated noise. Arya smirked down at him, obviously in no rush, and he had to admit that she looked beautiful above him. Her hair was messy and her cheeks and chest were flushed with color.

"Arya." He growled out quietly and she raised an eyebrow, her hips moving at a sedate pace.

"Hmm." She hummed."You need something?"

Her words were breathy letting him know that even though she was teasing him, she wasn't entirely unaffected.

"I need to touch you." He said and she shrugged.

"Is that so?" She asked, rotating her hips in a way that made the breath leave him and he closed his eyes for a moment in an attempt to gain composure.

"Arya please." He breathed out and those seemed to be the words she needed as she grabbed his hands from the headboard and brought them to her waist. 

She left them there, allowing him to choose what he wanted to do and he slid his hand up to her tits immediately. He squeezed them lightly, running the pads of his thumbs around her nipples, until they hardened into peaks for him. He noticed her skin break into goosebumps as she moaned softly and he felt her cunt clench around him. He glanced up at her for a moment before moving to wrap his arms around her waist to flip them over.

She let out a gasp as her back hit the bed and she looked up at him in surprise. He grinned before kissing her thoroughly and slipping back into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he slammed his hips forward rapidly, their bodies meeting with soft slapping sounds, and her back arched as she moaned. He ran his tongue along her neck, tasting the salty sweat on her skin, before blowing lightly on it. She shivered beneath him as her hand slid into his hair to scratch along his scalp, spurring him on even further, as her other hand slid between them to rub against her clit. 

He sat up on his knees, hitching her hips higher and changing the angle of his thrusts, making her hand slide from his hair to rest next to her on the bed. He slowed his thrusts, focusing on hitting that spot inside her that was guaranteed to make her come, and he knew he'd found it when she let out a low whine. He passed over the spot with each slow thrust and he clenched hands and gasping breathes told him she was close only a minute later. Her walls started clenching around him and he felt his own climax building as his thrusts became hard and fast again. He brought her over the edge quickly, sucking in a breath as she clenched hard around him, and he pulled out as soon as he could, spilling his release on her belly instead of inside her.

He fell onto the bed next to her, both of them breathing heavily and sweaty, but he didn't mind. He stared at the ceiling above his bed as he waited for his heart to calm down and he heard her attempting to steady her breathing.

"You didn't have to do that you know?" She said and he turned his head to find her already looking at him. 

"Didn't have to do what?" He asked in confusion, hoping that he hadn't done something that she didn't like.

"Pull out." She said, her smile telling him that she wasn't angry about anything. "I have an IUD. I never would have had sex with you without a condom if I didn't."

"Sorry." He said and she shrugged.

"It's alright. I appreciate the thought." She said before motioning to her belly."It's a little messy though."

"You want to have a shower?" He asked with a grin and her smile grew.

"In a minute." She said. "I just want to bask for a moment."

"Alright then." He said with a shrug.

* * *

They did eventually take a shower, deciding to share instead of having two separate ones, but nothing sexual happened. They stood under the warm spray together, letting it slide down their skin, until they finally got around to washing their hair. It took a bit of maneuvering but eventually they were both clean and were able to climb out and dry off. She got redressed in her own clothes when they came back to the bedroom but she still smelled like him on account of using his soap and shampoo in the shower. That possessive part of him loved her smelling like him but he pushed that thought aside and joined her on the couch.

"Your friends were nice." She said as she leaned into his side, making him wrap his arms around her as she curled her feet up onto the couch. "Not exactly the friends I'd expect you to have."

"Why's that?" He asked with a grin, though he knew that most people thought that when they saw them together.

"Well, you're kind of grumpy in case you didn't notice." She said, smiling at him as a teasing edge came into her voice. "And not to mention that you're a bit of a criminal. They, on the other hand, seem entirely harmless."

"Well, you're not wrong about that." He said. "They are good people."

"How'd you meet them?" She asked. He pursed his lips for a moment.

"They were in the system. I managed to stay out of foster care, mostly because there was no one around to care that I was alone, but they didn't." He told her. "Sometimes, I wouldn't have the cash for food and the library had this program where they gave food to less fortunate kids and that's where I met them. I hated going there, hated people knowing that I even needed the help, so at first I didn't talk to anyone. I'd just take the sack lunch they gave out and bring it home. I usually saved most of it, just to have something in the fridge."

"So how did you end up being friends with them?" She asked and he was thankful not to hear any judgement in her voice about his circumstances.

"Hot Pie and Lommy went to the library for the same program and for some reason, they became determined to be my friends." He said, a small smile crossing his face as he remembered. "They'd try and talk to me as we waited in line and the first few times, I ignored them and left like I usually did after receiving my bag. Eventually though, I'd sometimes stay and listen to their conversations. I didn't contribute and they didn't push me to, just carried on with their own conversation. Eventually, they wore me down and I started talking to them and the rest is history."

"Have they ever told you why they wanted to be your friends so much?" She asked, a small but amused smile on her face. "I mean, you're grumpy now. I imagine as a teenager, you were ten times worse."

"Hot Pie mentioned once that he approached me the first time because he thought I had sad eyes and could use a friend." He told her blushing lightly. "I suppose he was right. I was lonely back then and I didn't realize it until I had them around me."

"I'm glad that you had them." She said softly. "That you still have them."

"Me too." He admitted. "They're a bit much sometimes but I'm glad they're around."

It was quite between them for a moment before she turned to him again. She was chewing her lip and had a questioning look on her face.

"I'm not trying to pry or anything, I'm just genuinely curious, but you said they were both in the system." She said and he nodded. "They looked to be about my age though, so I can't imagine that they still are. I guess I'm wondering where they are now, I mean where do they even live?"

"They both only recently aged out of the system and the group home they were staying in kicks people out the day they turn eighteen." He told her. "I let them stay here for a while so that they could both look for jobs and thankfully the both found one.They're not very well paying jobs but still, it's enough for now. They started renting a flat together and Hot Pie is saving what he can to go to culinary school." 

"I feel like it's not right for them to kick people out so quickly when they know they won't have anywhere to go." She said and he could hear the note of anger in her voice.

"The system sucks." He shrugged. "Nothing you can really do about it."

"There should be." She snapped and he sighed.

"I know but that's just the way things are." He said. "Lommy and Hot Pie are tough though, despite their appearances, and they can handle it."

"Hmmph." That one sound let him know that she was still annoyed but she let the subject drop as they stared at the TV. He was almost positive that she wasn't even watching the screen but he didn't want to interrupt whatever thoughts were running through her head so he didn't say anything.

Eventually she seemed to have calmed down because she stopped glaring at the television and relaxed against him once more. Her phone dinged with a message not long after and he saw her roll her eyes as she checked it before tossing her phone back to the couch.

"Something wrong?" He asked and she shook her head.

"It's just my mother." She said. "She's wondering when I'm coming home."

"Are you going home tonight?" He asked, taking note of the darkness outside the windows letting them know that it was already night time.

"I suppose I should." She sighed after a moment. "I'm going to be out all night tomorrow so staying out tonight is probably not a good idea."

"Where are you going to be tomorrow?" He asked, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice that he had no right to. If she wanted to stay out all night with someone else, it was none of his business. It wasn't like they were exclusive or anything. Her smirk told him that he wasn't successful in his endeavor.

"Jealous?" She teased.

"No." He said, the word entirely unconvincing when paired with they annoyed look he knew was on his face.

"Well, regardless, there's no need to be." She said. "I'm going to a party with my friends Meera and Shireen."

"Oh." He said quietly and she stared at him with pursed lips for a moment. 

"Do you want to come?" She asked. "I know you don't have to work tomorrow and since I met your friends, it's only fair that you meet mine."

"I don't know Arya." He hesitated. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Well, I was a little worried about it because my family and friend group is weirdly intertwined and I didn't want any of them to let something about you slip to my dad or brother but I think it'll be fine." She said, looking at him fully. "Every time we hang out, it's here at your flat, which is great and I don't mind it, but I think it would be fun for us to get out."

"Are you asking me on a date, Arya?" He asked, teasing lightly and she blushed as she gave a little shrug.

"What would you say if I was?" She asked softly. He stared at her for a long moment, the magnitude of her words hitting him, and he sucked in a breath.

"And if I said yes, what would that mean for us?" He asked, meeting her eyes fully. "Would that mean that we were dating?"

"I suppose it would mean that." She said with a shy smile. "So, what do you say?"

"Of course I'll go." He answered, pulling her in for a soft kiss. "Now, we should get you home before the cavalry come looking."

She laughed and slapped his shoulder lightly before allowing him to lead her out of the flat and down the street to wait for the tram. It was still early in the night so it was thankfully still running and they only had to wait about ten minutes for it to come. He bid her goodbye with the promise to see her tomorrow, waving until the tram disappeared around the corner, before turning to make the walk back to his flat.

The idea of meeting Arya's friends, all of which were probably just as well off as she was, was a bit of a terrifying prospect but at the same time it was also exciting. The fact that she was letting him more into her life and had even just agreed that they were dating meant that she didn't see him as just a way to rebel against her parents. He'd thought at first that was what this whole thing with them was about and he'd been okay with it but now it was a bit different. She actually seemed to care about him, which was something that he hadn't had in some time.

All of it seemed to point to her wanting him to be a more permanent fixture in her life and he had to admit that he certainly wasn't opposed to the idea. Arya was great. She was funny, beautiful, and he actually enjoyed her company so the idea of having her around for longer than the few months he was expecting to get before she became bored of him and moved on was nice. He knew that he'd likely still face some issues with her family whether or not they got to the point of him meeting them but somehow it seemed worth it. _She_ was worth it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in uploads but I have strep and bronchitis for the second time in five months and it is not pleasant.

Due to inviting Gendry along to the party, it meant that her plans with Meera and Shireen shifted slightly. They'd been intending on getting ready together before heading off to the party but since Gendry was now coming, they had decided to meet at Meera's house earlier to get ready before Arya took Meera's car to pick Gendry up and swing back by to collect her and Shireen afterword. This led her to arriving at Meera's house late in the afternoon, four hours before the party was scheduled to start, and she found Shireen already present.

Jojen had answered the door when she rang the bell and directed her up the stairs to Meera's room. Shireen was applying makeup to Meera's face when she came into the room but the both greeted her with a smile as she put the finishing touches on. Arya moved across the room and dropped onto the end of Meera's bed before raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"So, I assume you've picked an outfit?" She asked and Meera nodded before moving to her closet and pulling a grey dress off the back. It was a dress that Arya was familiar with as she'd seen it a few times before. "Are you going to be drinking?"

"Obviously." Meera shrugged.

"Then I wouldn't wear that if I were you." She said and Meera raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked, crooking an eyebrow up. "I might look like I'm asking for it?"

"No." Arya said, rolling her eyes. "You know I'd never say that even if you showed up to the party naked."

"Then what's wrong with it?" Meera questioned.

"The last time you wore that dress and got drunk, you flashed the entire bar." Arya reminded her. "You may not remember that but we do and I'm sure that's not the first impression that you want to leave."

Meera stared at the dress in her hands for a moment before a sigh left her lips.

"You're probably right." She said, moving to riffle through her closet after hanging the dress on the door once more and Arya turned to Shireen.

"Is that what you're wearing?" She asked, gesturing to the shimmery romper she was wearing and Shireen picked at the fabric, obviously self conscious about it.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Do you think it's okay?"

"It's great." Arya hurried to reassure her. Shireen was more self conscious than either her or Meera and she knew it stemmed from comments about the scars marring her face when she was younger from classmates and even her own mother. "It brings out your eyes. Plus, it's a bit more practical than Meera's first choice. Less potential foe accidental flashes."

"Good." She said with a nod as Meera finally left her closet once more. She had a moss green dress that was a bit longer than the grey one but still sexy.

"What about this?" She asked and Arya shrugged.

"Put it on and let's see." She said. 

"Is that new?" Shireen asked. "I don't think I've seen it before." 

"It is." Meera said, stripping off her clothes and pulling the dress over her head with no concern for the fact that they were still in the room.

Once she had it on, she pulled at the hem to straighten it until it sat on her body in a way that she deemed acceptable before she spun in a slow circle to allow them to observe the dress in it's entirety. It had a low cut back and clung to her upper body like a second skin while the skirt portion was pleated and flared out slightly with her movement before settling at mid-thigh when she stopped.

"You look amazing." Shireen said and Arya nodded.

"She's right." She agreed. "You definitely picked out the right dress."

"Awesome." Meera said with a grin before turning to Arya. "Now it's your turn."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked and Meera raised an eyebrow.

"You told us that this was supposed to be a date." She said pointedly before motioning to the simple t-shirt and shorts that she was wearing. "What you're wearing right now is not date worthy."

"He's seen me completely naked." She pointed out. "I don't think he's going to care what I'm wearing."

"It doesn't matter if he's seen you naked." Shireen protested. "This is technically your first date, you should dress up a bit."

"I didn't being a change of clothes." She said, hoping to get out of the discussion but Meera shrugged.

"You and I are about the same size. You can wear something of mine." She said before grabbing Arya's hand and dragging her into the closet. Shireen followed after them and before she could protest any further her friend were digging through the clothes and picking out things they liked to shove into her hands.

After they finally seemed satisfied with their options, she was forced to do a mini fashion show so that they could see each outfit and make a decision which she rolled her eyes at but still did anyway. Her friends could be a bit much sometimes but she knew that they meant well so she went along with it without too much protesting.

"That's the one." Shireen exclaimed suddenly. "You look nice but also sexy."

She was wearing a long sleeved black lacy shirt that was mostly see through with a matching black bralette underneath it and a pair of black shorts along with some converse and she turned to look at herself in the mirror at Shireen's words.

"Really?" She asked, running her fingers along the fabric of the shirt. "You don't think the all black attire is too much for a date."

"Absolutely not." Meera commented. "Black is sophisticated and Shireen is right, you look sexy. I don't think your boy toy will mind."

"Don't call him a boy toy." She admonished as she rolled her eyes. "Especially not to his face."

"I won't." Meera said with a grin. Somehow, Arya was less than reassured by her words.

"So, what's he like then?" Shireen asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject. "Seeing as we're going to be meeting him soon, I think I'd like to know what to expect."

"He's great." Arya said, a smile coming to her face. "He can come off a bit surly and angry but he honestly isn't. The longer you know him, the more he'll start to open up around you so don't take it personally if he seems a bit antisocial at first."

"So can we assume that means that he'll be around long enough to warm up to us then?" Meera asked.

"I hope so." Arya admitted, finally turning from the mirror to look at both of them. "I really like him."

"I'm happy for you then." Meera said, returning her smile.

" _We're_ happy for you." Shireen piped in. "I can't wait to meet him."

"I think you guys will like him." Arya said. "Eventually."

"I'm sure we will." Meera said, standing from the bed and moving to push Arya down into a chair in front of her vanity. "Now, let's finish getting you ready. He'll be speechless."

Shireen and Meera worked together to fix her make-up and hair, with Meera giving her smoky eyes and painting her lips a bright shade of red and Shireen curling her hair loosely so it bounced around her shoulders and Arya stared at her reflection in stunned silence for a moment. She was never one for much make-up, usually only using concealer and mascara with tinted chapstick for her lips, but looking at herself in the mirror she could admit that she looked pretty.

"Wow." Arya said. "Who knew I could look like this."

"You're beautiful." Meera said, her tone held that disapproving note that it always did when either she or Shireen made a negative comment about their appearance. "I've just highlighted your best features, that's all." 

Shireen glanced at the watch on her wrist. "You should go pick up your friend. We wouldn't want to be late to the party."

"Right." Arya said, standing from the chair and straightening her clothing. "I should be back soon to pick you guys up."

"That lipstick is smear proof." Meera smirked. "I thought you should know just in case you got a little distracted on the way back."

"Thanks." Arya said sarcastically and Meera snorted. "But seriously, thanks again for letting me use your car tonight."

"Why did you need to use her car again?" Shireen asked. "Don't you have your own?"

"I do." She said, rolling her eyes. "But Jon doesn't approve of my new friend and has decided that it's okay to track my GPS."

"Seriously?" Shireen asked, her eyebrows going up and Arya shrugged.

"Yeah." She said. "I don't want to lead him straight to him so I thought it would be better to drive Meera's car and avoid the whole thing rather than having him meet me somewhere so I could pick him up. It's a bit ridiculous but my family has always been a bit over the top."

"True that." Meera said and Arya raised an eyebrow. 

"You're dating my brother." She deadpanned.

"Which is why I feel qualified to comment on the extreme over-the-topness that is your family." She grinned. "Your father did a background check on me when Bran and I started dating regardless of the fact that he and my father are friends and have been for a long time. I know how protective and crazy they can get."

"It must be driving them crazy not knowing who you're with." Shireen said and Arya shrugged.

"They don't need to know." She said. "They'd make everything a bigger deal that it needed to be and I just don't want to deal with it right now."

"That's fair." Meera nodded. "I promise not to tell any of them anything about him, not even Bran."

"Me too." Shireen added.

"Good." Arya nodded. "Now, I really do need to go. He's probably already waiting."

She left them in Meera's room, collecting the car keys from her before walking out, and pulled out of the driveway to follow the now familiar path to Gendry's apartment building. Walking up all of the stairs to knock on his door was a little inconvenient, really she could have just texted him, but she wanted to see him as soon as possible so she didn't really mind the long trek.

When she knocked on his door, she heard a quiet commotion behind it before it swung open to reveal Gendry and she started to smile before her eyes got caught on what he was wearing. He had on tight fit skinny jeans and a plain black shirt over it but the thing that caught her attention was the leather jacket that completed the outfit. It looked soft and well worn making her want to nuzzle into it before her mind caught up and she glanced up to his face to find a smirk on his lips. It was obvious that he'd noticed her ogling and was proud of it. He looked like sin, or like he'd just walked out of one of her wet dreams, and she found that she couldn't quiet get her mouth to work for even a greeting.

His eyes finally left hers to examine her outfit and she saw his eyes darken as he took her in. The obvious look of want and lust made her want to say fuck it and shove him back into the flat to have her way with him. Instead, she forced herself to remember that Shireen and Meera were waiting for her and she cleared her throat.

"You look nice." She said and her voice had an edge of want she hadn't meant to display but that he obviously noticed because his smirk grew. 

"So do you." He said, his hands dropping to her hips to pull her into him. "You look positively sinful."

He dropped a kiss on her lips and she went on her tiptoes to return it, her fingers burying in his hair to keep him from pulling out of the kiss, and the feel of his fingers running gently over her sides through the lacy fabric of her top made her shiver. Finally, after a few minutes of making out in his doorway, she managed to pull herself away.

"We need to go." She said breathlessly. 

"Probably a good idea." He agreed, his eyes still hooded with lust. She stepped back to allow him to step out after he slipped his wallet into his back pocket and lock his flat door before she led him back down the stairs and out to the car that she'd parked on the curb. She saw him eyeing it, his eyes assessing, and she knew he was adding up in his mind just how much it had cost.

"Nice car." He noted as he climbed into the passenger seat and she shrugged.

"It belongs to my friend Meera." She told him. 

They were quiet as she drove away from his flat and into the more expensive part of the city and she could see his eyes wondering around. She knew that he was taking in the lavish houses and mini mansions and she found herself wondering what he was thinking. He obviously knew that she came from a wealthy family but she knew that knowing and seeing it were two very different things and she hoped that he wasn't uncomfortable around all of it.

As they drew closer to Meera's house, she needed to find something to fill the silence so she cleared his throat and reached over to turn down the radio which gained his attention fairly easily and he looked at her with a question in his eyes.

"When you meet Shireen, don't stare. She hates it." She said softly, thinking of her shy friend. 

"Why would I stare?" He asked in confusion.

"When she was younger, she caught an illness that did damage to the skin on part of her face. She had to go through a couple of surgeries to fix it and it left her with scars." Arya explained. "She's very self conscious about them. People have been cruel to her because of them before, is all."

"People can be really shitty sometimes." Gendry said, his eyes sparking with a bit of anger. "Of course I won't stare."

"I just thought I'd give you a heads up." She shrugged. "Just in case."

"It's nice of you to look out for her." Gendry told her and she shrugged again.

"She's one of my best friends." She said. "I'll always look out for her."

"Good." He smiled and she returned her own as she pulled into the driveway where Meera and Shireen were already waiting. 

Gendry got out to greet both of them and Arya made the introductions easily. Meera gave her a thumbs up and mouthed _Super hot!_ when his back was turned making Arya snort in amusement while Shireen's reaction to him made all of them exchange looks. Shireen stared at him, literally open mouthed, for a full thirty seconds before she seemed to shake herself and thrust her hand out to shake his.

Arya shrugged lightly when he turned to her with a raised eyebrow and Meera stared at Shireen with a furrowed brow for a long moment before they all made their way to the car. Arya made a mental note to ask Shireen about her reaction later but now wasn't the time so she pushed it away as she pulled out of the driveway again and turned to drive into the even more expensive part of the city. She saw Gendry's look when the came to an actual gate and had to hand over their ID's before it swung open to allow them in.

Dany's house was the last one on the street and was a literal mansion with over two hundred thousand square feet in just the main house itself. Gendry was staring at the ornate pillars in front of the house and the gold embellishments. There were already a bunch of cars parked in front of the house so Arya picked a spot near the back where she knew she wasn't likely to get boxed in and would be able to leave whenever she wanted.

"Holy shit, Arya." Gendry breathed out. "That's the biggest fucking house I've ever seen."

"Daenerys is an heiress." Meera put in from her place in the backseat. "Plus, she inherited the family company when her parents and older brothers died."

"How do you know her?" Gendry asked, obviously still stunned.

"She's my brother's aunt." Arya shrugged and he looked at her in confusion.

"Doesn't that make her your aunt too?" He asked and she shook her head.

"My adopted brother, who's actually my cousin." She clarified. "Remember I told you about him?"

"Right." He nodded. "I guess I just assumed that she was your age but if she's your brother's aunt then she must be older."

"Well she's actually closer to your age." She mentioned. "She and Jon were born only a few months apart. Her older brother was Jon's father but he died before Jon was born."

"Oh." Gendry nodded.

"Come on." Meera said, opening her door and hopping out. "It's not everyday that you get invited to these things."

"How did you get invited?" Arya asked, following after her. She was dragging Gendry by his hand as he stared around them and Shireen kept pace with them easily.

"I ran into Daenerys at a coffee shop and she remembered seeing me at the annual Stark family Christmas party a few months back and invited me." Meera shrugged. 

"Well that's one way of getting an invite." Shireen snorted. "Did you buy her coffee for her in gratitude."

"Obviously not." Meera snapped, rolling her eyes. 

"Uh huh." Shireen retorted. "We'll pretend like we believe that."

Arya smirked at her two friends as they made it to the door and knocked. It was opened by one of the guards that Dany kept employed and when they stepped inside, the party was already in full swing with the music blasting.

* * *

She lost Shireen and Meera about an hour into the party but she kept close to Gendry, not wanting to leave him alone in a place that he didn't know anyone. He was holding a red cup in his hands that she'd filled with ice and water which she told people was vodka so that he didn't get pressured into drinking, his words about why he didn't still in her mind. She respected his decision and wanted everyone else to as well but she knew how they got when they'd been drinking themselves, always wanting everyone to join in on their fun. 

Gendry mostly just stood back and observed everything going on around him including the blatant presence of cocaine on the coffee table, drugs were easy to come by in the upper circles of society she'd learned, but she couldn't gauge how he was feeling. The music was deafeningly loud, giving off the impression of being in a club, and she knew that it wasn't exactly his scene but he hadn't complained even once.

She was so distracted studying his face that she didn't notice the host of the party until she was directly in front of her and Arya forced herself to focus on Dany and her violet eyes.

"Hey Dany." She said, accepting the hug and cheek kisses as they greeted one another.

"I didn't know you were coming tonight." Dany said. "I would have found you sooner."

"I came with Meera and Shireen, though I seem to have lost them, and I brought Gendry along." She explained, wrapping her hand through his elbow and his eyes came to her suddenly. She noticed that his expression softened slightly when he looked at her and her heart fluttered lightly.

"He's very handsome." Dany said with a grin and Gendry flushed brightly making both girls laugh.

"Gendry, this is Dany." She said. "She's the host."

"It's a pleasure." Gendry said politely, reaching out to shake her hand. Dany returned the gesture with a smile before turning back to Arya.

"I invited Jon but he never showed up." She said with a sigh. "Gave me some excuse about having to work, which I know isn't true."

Dany and Jon had a bit of a complicated relationship with both of them being too stubborn to relent in anything but it had gotten worse a few months before when Dany offered to make him a full partner in the business since he was technically a Targaryen as well. Jon had seen it as a slight, like she was offering it to him because they shared blood and not because she actually wanted to. It had sparked a huge argument, worse than she'd ever witnessed between them, and Dany had been trying to make it up to him since but Jon wouldn't let her. She thought her brother was being stupid about the whole thing but she knew she had to let the work it out between themselves.

"Probably better that he's not here." She joked motioning to the cocaine. "He is a cop after all."

"I suppose you're right." Dany said with a sigh. "He'd probably arrest me out of spite."

Arya laughed. "I wouldn't put it past him."

"Dany!" Her name being called from across the room distracted all of them and they turned as one to see her friend Missandei standing by the door that led out to the pool, an exasperated look on her face, and Dany sighed.

"What happened now?" She asked, stepping away from them to make her way over.

"Grey had too much to drink and thought it would be a great idea to jump into the pool naked." The heard Missandei explain. "I need your help to get him out."

They left out the door and Arya shrugged as she turned her attention back to Gendry, who had gone back to staring at the other party goers with a strange look on his face, and she squeezed his hand to regain his attention.

"You okay?" She asked and he shrugged lightly.

"Fine." He said and she raised an eyebrow before she dragged him out of the main room and up the staircase that had been blocked off by a velvet rope.

He protested as she stepped over it and pulled him along but he didn't try to stop her and soon she was able to lead him into one of the bedrooms in the upstairs area. She pushed him down on the bed and he looked up at her as she stood in front of him.

"Should we even be up here?" He asked.

"It's fine. This is where I stay when I come here, Dany won't mind." She said before cupping his face in her hands. "Now, tell me. What's wrong?"

"It's really nothing Arya. Let's just go back to the party." He said, attempting to stand and she pushed him back down lightly as she raised an eyebrow. He sighed and ran his hands over his face before settling them on her hips so he could meet her eyes. "It's just, this is a lot for me. Especially sober."

"What do you mean?" She asked gently.

"The house, the drugs, the people." He said quietly. "I didn't grow up with money, I'm not used to seeing all of the ornate designs and expensive clothes and cars. I'm sure the people downstairs are great, Meera and Shireen seem awesome, but it's just not me. I want to be here with you, I like being close to you no matter where we are, but this just isn't for me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the night."

"You didn't." She said softly, pressing a kiss to his furrowed brow. "It's okay that this isn't you scene, it's not really mine either but I though it might be a bit of fun. Turns out, these parties aren't half as interesting if you're sober. You're right about that."

"You know you didn't have to stay sober just because I did." He said, turning her hand over in his and pressing a kiss to her palm.

"I know." She shrugged. "But I wanted to. I wanted to show my support for you."

"Thanks for that." He said, a small smile crossing his face.

They were quiet for a moment as she ran her hands through his hair and he just took a moment to breathe away from the crowd downstairs, though the music pumping through the floor and making it vibrate under their feet made it hard to forget about the ongoing party, until she finally broke the silence.

"You can pick where we go for our next date." She offered and his eyes flickered up to meet his.

"Our next date?" He asked. "You really want to go out again when I've been so difficult during this one?"

"Of course stupid, I happen to like you quiet a lot." She said, slapping his shoulder lightly. "And you weren't difficult. You endured the party without complaint and likely wouldn't have told me that you hated it if I hadn't dragged you up here. I think you did quiet well as a date."

"Yeah?" He asked with a soft smile and she nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled back before kissing him softly. "I look forward to our next date."

"I'll make sure that you don't regret agreeing to a second one." He quipped and she laughed.

"Good." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter as I've been having a little writers block with this story but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

It was a few days after he'd gone to the party with Arya and it was time for their second date, which she'd let him be in charge of, and he hoped that she liked what he had in mind. The party, and the literal mansion that it had been held in, was a stark reminder of just how differently he and Arya grew up. It was easy for him to forget that she came from a family with money when they were together because she seemed so down to earth but when he got a reminder of it, it made him start to doubt himself. Surely she couldn't ever actually be happy with him in the long term so he was going to enjoy it while it lasted, starting with tonight.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door and he knew it would be her before he even opened it. A smile spread across his face as he looked at her before leaning down to greet her with a soft kiss.

"Hey." She greeted when he pulled back.

"Hey." He returned, opening the door and allowing her to step inside. 

"So, what are we doing?" She asked, leaning on the breakfast bar. "You endured the party for me so I'm up for whatever you have in mind."

"Good." He smiled, glancing at her outfit. "I'm glad you listened to me and dressed comfortably."

She was wearing leggings and a tank top along with a pair of trainers, which would be perfect for what he had planned. She raised an eyebrow at his words.

"So I take that to mean that we'll be doing something that wouldn't have been pleasant in other clothes." She said and he shrugged. He moved away from her to grab the backpack that he had packed with snacks and water before she had arrived and slung it over his shoulder.

"I hope you don't mind a little physical activity." He said.

"You know I don't." She said.

"Alright then." He said, turning to smile at her. "Time to go."

She followed him out of the flat, stopping in the hallway for him to lock the door, before they made their way down to the side walk and he took her hand to lead her around to the garage that was attached to the flat building. She looked at him in curiosity and he grinned as he led her toward the back of the garage where he kept his motorcycle parked when he wasn't driving it and he saw her eyes widen when she noticed it.

"You have a motorcycle?" She asked, running her hand along the side of it. "How have I not known this?"

"It never came up." He said with a shrug. She looked up at him with a slight smirk.

"It goes with your whole bad boy persona." She said and he rolled his eyes as he bumped her shoulder lightly with his own.

"Shut up." He said but he knew that the smile on his face contradicted the words. "Come on, then."

He slipped the backpack off his shoulder and handed it to her to wear for the drive before climbing onto the bike and she slipped it on easily. She climbed on behind him and he reached back to grab her arms and wrap them around his waist, glancing back at her for a moment, before starting the bike.

"Make sure to hold on." He said.

"You know, it's dangerous to not wear a helmet." She returned and he shrugged.

"I'm a good driver." He said. "Never wrecked before. You can trust me."

"I know." She said, smiling at him. "Let's go."

He pulled out of the garage quickly after that and turned the bike to head out of the city while making sure to keep to a reasonable speed. The wind whistled past them and he felt her arms tighten around him slightly making him grin. Once they were outside the city, they hit a road that had very little traffic making it easy for him to speed up a little in order to reach their destination quicker.

It only took thirty minutes after that to reach the small trail that lead into the woods and he parked his bike in the makeshift parking lot next to the head of the trail, which was really just a little dirt pull off on the side of the road, and he was happy to see that no one else seemed to be around. Arya climbed off the bike behind him, allowing him to follow after her, and he retrieved the backpack from her and pulled it over his own shoulders before taking her hand and leading her into the cover of the trees.

She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't comment as they moved further along the trail and he noticed her glancing around the trees at the birds that were flitting around. It was only after they'd gone far enough into the trees that they could no longer see the road or hear the cars going by that she paused and looked up at him with a grin.

"You know, this is totally someone would bring someone else if they wanted to murder them." She said, an edge of teasing in her voice and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to murder you." He said in exasperation and she snorted.

"I know that. I'm just saying, you totally could if you wanted. No one is around to see you." She said, bumping him lightly with her shoulder.

"Hmm, perhaps you're right." He said, pretending to contemplate it. "But I like you too much to murder you. I think I'd miss you."

"Good to know." She said, smiling up at him. "Anyway, where are we going? Is this just a hiking date or is there an actual destination?"

"There's an actual destination." He told her.

"What is it?" She asked, curiosity obvious on her face.

"You'll see." He answered, tugging her along. 

She had a look on her face like she wanted to pester him more but she didn't and instead just followed him easily. She didn't seem to mind being in the woods and in fact seemed quite happy as she almost skipped along beside him, swinging their hands between them as she went, and he found it all strangely endearing. They'd been walking along the trail for about twenty minutes when he veered off the path and he noticed her glance at him as he took them into the thicker trees that had been surrounding them the whole time but she didn't ask where they were going like he expected. She trusted him, it seemed.

It was only about ten minutes after that he heard the tale tell sound of the water that he had brought her to see and he sped up slightly until they broke out into a clearing between the trees. In the middle of the clearing was a deep pool of water being fed into by a small waterfall that came off of a tall outcropping of rocks. The bank around the pool was covered by colorful wildflowers. He glanced at her to see her reaction and saw her staring at it with an amazed look on her face before she looked at him and a smile broke across her face.

"It's beautiful." She said, letting go of his hand to walk closer to the water. "How did you find this place?"

"When I was younger, sometimes I just needed to get away for a while. To forget what my life was like." He told her honestly. "I found this place by accident when I got lost on the trail one day now it's the place I come if I need time away. No one else knows about it."

"Thank you for showing it to me." She said, her voice soft as she looked at him.

"I like you a lot Arya." He said, moving closer so that he could cup her cheek with his hand. "I want you to know me, _all_ of me, because you're important. This, us, feels important."

She stepped closer and went up on her toes to kiss him as his arms instinctively wrapped around her waist to steady her.

"You're important to me too." She murmured softly.

* * *

"Do you think we could go swimming in it?" She asked, motioning to the water.

They'd been sitting on the bank beside it for over an hour, just taking the time to have a conversation and eat the snacks he'd brought, and the sun had begun beaming down on them in that time. Even he could admit that a dip in the pool sounded like an amazing idea.

"We're not exactly dressed for a swim." He pointed out and she raised and eyebrow as she sat up straight.

"You don't need clothes for swimming." She said with a grin.

Before he could form a response, she was on her feet and yanking her shirt over her head as she toed off her shoes and socks. She shimmied out of her leggings and dropped them all into a pile next to him and it was only when her hands went to the band of her panties that he finally got a response out.

"Are you serious?" He asked. "What if someone comes?"

"You said you found this place by accident." She said, looking down at him where he was still sitting on the ground. "I don't think we have to worry about people. They'll stay on the path."

She slipped her panties and bra off before moving toward the pool of water and he took a moment to admire her form before shrugging to himself and standing to strip his own clothes off. He heard a splash as he was pulling his shirt over his head and as he dropped it to the ground, he saw her come back up with a smile as her eyes were trained on him.

"Come on." She shouted, waving at him. "The water's great."

"You're crazy." He said, shaking his head as he finished stripping his clothes off and moved to join her.

"I think you've told me that before." She teased. "You should have remembered."

He hopped into the water and swam over to her in the center of the pool, pulling her into him when he was close enough, and placing a kiss on her lips.

"I don't mind a little crazy." He said softly, leaning his forehead into hers.

"Good." She replied quietly.

Her legs came up to wrap around him and their lack of clothing meant that she rubbed against his cock and they both let out a soft sigh. His arms tightened around her as he pulled her closer, pressing their lower halves together even more firmly.

"This is much better than the party." She said breathlessly before kissing him firmly.

He moved his hands to cup her ass, kneading lightly, as he felt himself growing hard and her hips rolled against him. Her hands were buried in his hair as she nibbled his lip lightly causing a soft sound to leave his throat. She pulled back from the kiss as one of her hands left his hair to slip between them and line his cock up with her entrance before sinking onto him. Soft sighs left both of their lips and her hand came back up to clutch at his shoulder as she moved against him while he focused on keeping them floating.

The water rippled around them as they moved together and she kissed him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth, and his mind went a bit fuzzy as she rotated her hips against him. He moved through the water slowly until he found a smooth bit of rock that jutted out under the water and he sat down on it, giving them both more stability in their movements and making it easier for him to thrust up into her. 

She moaned softly, her nails digging into his shoulder, and she pulled out of the kiss as her breathing sped up. His hands left her ass and slid up her sides, the water making the movement smooth, until he reached her breast. He squeezed them lightly, running his thumbs around her nipples, as he sucked a mark into her throat. The movement of her hips increased causing their bodies to slide together frantically and he felt her clenching around him as soft moans left her lips.

"Come on love." He murmured softly. "Come for me."

" _Fuck_." She hissed out.

She buried her face in his neck as her body clenched tightly around him and a soft whimper came from her as she reached her climax. His hips jerked quickly, fucking her through her release as he chased his own, and soon enough he was thrown over the edge after her. His arms went around her again, holding her to him tightly, as they took a moment to catch their breath.

After almost a full minute, she lifted her face from his neck to look up at him and meet his eyes. Her eyes looked a little glossy and unfocused and he was sure that he didn't look much better.

"That was embarrassingly quick." She commented and it caused him to laugh.

"Shouldn't I be the one worrying about how quickly I came?" He asked and she shrugged.

"You lasted longer than me at least." She said.

"We have plenty of time to work on our stamina." He told her and she raised an eyebrow as a small grin crossed her face.

"Oh yeah?" She asked coyly.

"Definitely." He nodded. "I'm happy to practice as much as you want."

"I'll just bet you are." She said but she was smiling so he knew that she didn't really mind his words.

They spent the rest of the afternoon alternating between fucking and actually swimming until it became a bit late and the air around them started cooling enough that they were shivering as it touched their wet skin. They vacated the pool after that and pulled their clothes back on, a feat considering their still wet skin, and started making the trek back to his bike so they could go back to the city.

* * *

Once they got back to his flat, he gave her one of his shirts to change into since she had decided to stay the night and he noticed her texting her parents before she tossed the phone onto the bedside table and followed him out to the small balcony. She had a throw blanket which she used to cover her exposed legs as the air was a bit chilly, the beginnings of fall beginning to show, and he pulled her into his lap as he lit a blunt and handed it to her.

She observed the block of flats across from his as they passed the blunt back and forth and her brows raised as she motioned to one of the windows. There was a very clear view of the couple who lived their having sex as their lights were on and the curtains were wide open.

"It's like free porn." She commented and he snorted.

"Yeah, I know." He said. She cocked her head to the side as she observed them.

"Do you think they just forgot to close the curtains or do you suppose they're exhibitionists and left it open on purpose?" She asked and he shrugged.

"Their curtains are literally always open so maybe a bit of both." He told her and she hummed quietly.

"Does that get you off?" She asked. "Exhibitionism?"

"I don't think so." He shook his head, running his hand along her hip under the covers. "I don't think I'd like anyone else getting to see you the way I do."

"No?" She asked and he shook his head. 

"Definitely not." He commented, pressing his face into her neck for a moment. "You're mine. Only mine."

"I am?" She asked softly and he nodded as he moved to meet her eyes. "And are you mine?"

"Only yours." He confirmed.

She turned in his lap until she was straddling him with a knee on either side of his legs before she kissed him softly.

"I like that." She said softly after pulling back. "Being yours."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

They were quiet for a time after that as they exchanged soft kisses and touches before she moved back to her original position on his lap and they stared up at the sky as the stars began dusting across the sky. It was comfortable between them and he had a sudden realization that this was much more than just sex now. They'd been on two dates already and had practically claimed one another and he found that he liked the thought.

Arya was amazing and he liked her more than he'd ever liked anyone before. Their relationship had gotten more serious than he expected in such a sort span of time but it felt right. Being with her felt like it was just something that was meant to happen and he knew then that if he lost her now, it would hurt. He'd been ready to take whatever she gave him until she inevitably realized that they were too different to work but now he knew that he'd never be able to do that. He made a decision right then that if it came to losing her, he'd fight with everything he had to keep her. She felt too important to let go of and he hoped that she felt the same.


	9. Chapter 9

After her second date with Gendry and the realization that their relationship wasn't just casual now, she had begun thinking seriously about what her family would think of him because she knew that she wanted him in her life for a long time to come and eventually he'd have to meet them. She knew that her father and Jon were going to be difficult about it because of his criminal record and her mother would likely be difficult about his background and their socioeconomic differences but she found that she didn't actually care what they thought. She'd fight for their relationship if she had to, even against her own family. He was important to her and she wasn't willing to let that go just because of the opinions of other people.

It was that thought that brought her to Bran's room early that evening. Their parents were out of the house with Rickon due to being called in for a parent-teacher meeting to discuss his behavior and Sansa had gone out with her friend Margaery. Arya had made her promise that she would stay away from Joffery and that she'd leave if he showed up before letting her leave the house. This left Bran and Arya as the only ones in the house for a time so she saw it as the perfect opportunity to approach him.

He looked at her as she stepped into his room and she moved over to where he was sitting at his desk and working on something on his computer. She thought it might have something to do with coding but she wasn't entirely sure. She smiled as she saw the picture of him and Meera that he had in a frame on the shelf above the desk where it was in his line of sight from where he was sitting. They were a good match.

"Can I do something for you?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "I assume you didn't just come in here to stare at things."

"I need to ask you for something." She said, looking at him seriously.

"Alright. What is it?" He asked, giving her his full attention. She chewed on her lip before blowing out a sigh.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked and he gave her a look.

"I haven't told anyone that I knocked out the camera's in the garage that held the Baratheon's cars even after it was discovered that Joffery's car mysteriously disappeared the same night, have I?" He asked, looking at her pointedly. "You know you can trust me."

"Okay." She took in a large breath. "Then I have a question. Can you hack into the police database without getting caught?"

"Why?" He asked, suspiciously. "Did you do something that you don't want dad to know about because you know it'll be suspicious if I go in and make it disappear."

"I didn't do anything." She said, rolling her eyes. "And I don't want you to make anything disappear, I just want to check something."

"What?" He asked and she sighed.

"The guy I've been seeing told me that he has a criminal record and it's getting pretty serious between us. Serious enough that I'm trying to decide whether or not I want to introduce him to the rest of our family." She explained. "You know how dad and Jon are. I just want to see what they'd see when they do a background check. He already told me what's on his record but some of it was juvenile and I want to know if they'd see that as well or not. I know it's supposed to be sealed after he turned eighteen but they're both cops and dad is the police commissioner so they might still be able to see it. I just want to be as prepared as I can for their reaction."

"Fair enough." Bran shrugged. "You'll need to give me a little while to get in without being detected but I should be able to do it."

"Alright, thanks." She said, falling back on his bed as his fingers started typing on his keyboard so fast that she could almost swear they were blurring.

She found herself thankful to have a genius brother, it really helped in situations like this one. The clicking of the keys as her brother types lulled her into an almost meditative state as her thoughts began to wonder. She'd thought about her father, mother, and Jon's reactions extensively but it occurred to her that she hadn't given much thought to what the rest of her family would think. She didn't think Bran would care as he was helping her now and Rickon was too young to really care either but Robb and Sansa were another story altogether. 

Robb did a lot of pro-bono work in lower income communities but he also still tended to have a casually classist attitude due to their mother's opinions sort of rubbing off on him. She knew he didn't mean any harm by it and that sometimes he didn't even realize that he'd said or done something classist because it was so ingrained in his childhood that he didn't think it was wrong until someone, usually his wife, pointed it out to him. He'd then apologize for it and attempt to change his behavior for the future. He was working on it, she knew, but it still made her a little wary. All of this together meant that his opinion and reaction to Gendry could vary and she had no way to predict which way he'd swing on the issue. She supposed she'd just have to be prepared for either, good or bad.

Sansa, on the other hand, had a lot in common with their mother. She'd relaxed a bit on her opinions as they'd grown older and she'd been exposed to other points of view within society but she still clung to what their mother had taught when they were growing up. It was part of the reason that her sister had ended up dating Joffery in the first place. He was in good standing within the upper class and a relationship with him would put her sister in a good position as well, especially considering that his father was the Prime Minister and also one of their father's oldest friends. Her sister tried so hard to appease their mother and play the perfect lady that she'd ended up with a guy who had hit her but that might have been enough to push her sister away from trying to achieve that goal. It might mean that Sansa would be more open to accepting Gendry when she wasn't trying to fill the role of the perfect daughter and lady.

Arya hoped that was the case because she needed someone besides just Bran on her side if she ever did decide to bring Gendry to meet all of them. She was so caught up in her worries that she didn't realize how much time had passed until Bran's voice pulled her out of her own head as he called her over to the computer. She shook her head to dislodge the thoughts that had been running through it as she got up from the bed and moved to kneel on the floor next to Bran so she could see the screen.

"What's his name? I need it to find his file." He asked.

"Gendry Waters." She answered. 

Her brother typed the name in and after a few moments his file popped up with a picture of him next to it. She looked over it and realized that even in the police database, it only showed the one charge that he'd gotten after he turned eighteen. It was the assault charge that he had told her about, which she knew would send warnings through her father and brother more than the drug charges ever would have, and she blew out a long breath. It would take a lot of convincing on her part to keep them from freaking out about it but she would just have to work on her responses before she told them.

As she was looking over the information they had on him, including his name and birth date, she noted something else. Underneath his name, it had a tab labeled Affiliations, and she told Bran to click on it. When he did, it popped out another tab that again had his information and picture on it but across the bottom, in big bold letters, was something she wasn't expecting. It said: **Suspected member of the Brotherhood Without Banners**. 

"What is that?" She asked and the confusion must have shown in her voice because Bran glanced at her for a moment before he clicked out of Gendry's file and instead searched for the Brotherhood Without Banners. He clicked on the file that came up and it opened to a list of names that he could click through to reach their files and Gendry's name was included. 

"It looks like it's a gang that the police have been tracking that operate mainly in Flea Bottom." He said, glancing at her again.

"He didn't tell me anything about this." She said softly before shaking her head and looking at Bran. "Can you download all of this for me?"

"Why?" He asked cautiously.

"I just want to go through it, on my own, and figure out how I feel about it all." She said. Bran nodded with a sigh and grabbed a flash drive from his drawer to begin downloading the information onto it.

"Are you going to talk to him about it?" Bran asked and she sighed.

"Maybe." She shrugged. "Or maybe I'll wait for him to mention it himself. I'm not sure yet, it depends on what's in those files."

"Dad and Jon will not be okay with this." Bran warned and she sighed.

"I know." She said.

She supposed that her earlier musings no longer mattered. She thought she'd known what to expect with Gendry's record but this threw a wrench into her plans and she knew that she couldn't involve her family until she'd spoken to Gendry about this and gotten to the bottom of it. She trusted him but it still made her a little frustrated to realize that she didn't know him as well as she thought she did and it put into perspective for her the fact that they hadn't really been together that long in the grand scheme of things. As the files finished downloading, she found herself hoping that there were no more skeletons in his closet for her to discover.

* * *

It was later that night, when she was sure that everyone else was in bed and wouldn't walk in at an inopportune time, that she plugged the flash drive into her computer and began going through the files. The first page gave an overview of the gang itself and she began going over it before she dove into the personal files.

_The Brotherhood Without Banners is a gang based in King's Landing that operates in the area of Flea Bottom. The suspected leader is Beric Dondarrion, a former police officer. The gang is suspected of a multitude of crimes including drug trafficking, distribution of illegal substances, grand theft, kidnapping, arms dealing and contract killing. It is unknown how many members the Brotherhood currently possesses. It is suspected that the Brotherhood are using the Crossroads Bar as a home base, though this is currently unconfirmed. The Brotherhood is highly dangerous and volatile. Caution is suggested when dealing with them._

She blew out a long breath as she read over the words again, running them through her mind in an attempt to understand how Gendry became involved in something like this and hoping that he wasn't in so deep that he couldn't get out. She hoped that he wasn't involved with the darker aspects of the gang but a little spark of doubt began niggling it's way into her mind. Why else wouldn't he just tell her when he'd told her so much else about his criminal history? She shook her head and started running through the list of members.

Most of them were suspected for far greater crimes than she had expected to see. One was suspected on four counts of murder while another had actually been arrested for kidnapping. It had been a political kidnapping and he'd been paid to do it but had unfortunately been caught. Most of the others had counts of drug trafficking and distribution on their records along with other petty crimes that she didn't care to read through. When she reached Gendry's name, she sucked in a sharp breath before she clicked on it.

When it popped up, it had his regular criminal record attached to it but it also had crimes written down that he was suspected of. It had multiple counts of grand theft auto which didn't surprise her as she happened to know it was true and it also had distribution like the others. She breathed out a sigh of relief when nothing more serious showed up on it but that moment of relief only lasted for a few moments before she realized what this all meant.

If the police had a file on the Brotherhood Without Banners with a list of known and suspected members, it meant that their was likely an ongoing investigation on it in the Gang and Narcotics unit of the department which meant that they had eyes on them. She felt an overwhelming urge to warn Gendry but she wondered if it was a good idea. If she told him, he'd likely tell the rest of the gang and they'd start changing things up in an attempt to not get caught. If they just suddenly started changing things, then the police would suspect a leak and would begin an investigation into it. She wasn't sure if Bran had covered his tracks enough to withstand an in-depth investigation and she didn't want this coming back on him. Plus, her just having this information on a flash drive was highly illegal. 

She felt suddenly like she'd somehow made things worse without even meaning too and it made her frustrated. She cared about Gendry a lot and she knew that she'd do anything that she could to protect him but she'd come to the realization that she needed all the information in order to be able to do that and she'd only be able to get it from Gendry himself. She had the file on the Brotherhood Without Banners and it told her everything from a legal standpoint but she still felt that she needed to hear his side of it before she decided whether or not she wanted to implode her entire life to shield him as much as she could.

She felt like she had and information overload in her brain and decided then that she would figure it all out in the morning. She needed to sleep and to have time to come to terms with what she'd learned about her boyfriend. She almost regretted even looking at his file in the first place but there was nothing she could do about it now. She knew things that she shouldn't and she couldn't let it go. She knew that whatever conversation that she had with Gendry about all of it wouldn't be easy. She only hoped that they would be able to work it out.

* * *

The next day, she woke up late due to having tossed and turned for hours even after she'd closed her laptop and tried to push it all out of her mind. She hadn't been able to and had been going over and over the information in her mind, looking for some explanation to it all, but instead she found that she just had more questions. She needed to talk to Gendry about it. At this point she knew that that was the only thing that would give her some semblance of understanding.

She sighed and sat up, rubbing her hands over her face, before she swung her legs over the die of her bed and made her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth and was her face. She fully intended to go straight to Gendry's before she remembered that he was working at the garage today and she sighed as she realized that she'd have to wait until he got off. She knew that this was not going to be a short conversation and certainly not going to be one that they could have within earshot of other people so she couldn't go to his work when he had a break no matter how much she wanted to discuss this with him. She'd just have to be a little patient.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do with her time until she could go to his flat but she knew that she couldn't sit around obsessing all day. As if in answer to her thoughts, her phone beeped with a message from Shireen asking her to come over with a SOS at the end of her message. She raised an eyebrow as she read it, Shireen wasn't usually one to text an SOS so she knew it must be something serious. 

She was in her feet immediately and she changed out of her pajamas quickly as she threw on the first things her hands touched. This left her in shorts and a Winterfell Football shirt that had belonged to Jon at one point before she stole it but she didn't take time to worry about it too much as she rushed down the stairs and grabbed her keys. Whatever it was that Shireen needed her for, it was more important than what she was wearing.

She barely threw a wave over her shoulder at her parents before she was out the door and in her car. It didn't take her long to reach Shireen's house, they didn't live that far from each other, and she was let inside the house easily. She took the steps two at a time and raced down the hall to Shireen's room before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

She found Shireen sitting cross-legged in her bed with her hair up in a ponytail and pictures spread out in front of her. She looked at Shireen for a long moment, taking in the fact that she seemed to be perfectly fine, before she leaned back against the door to catch her breath.

"What's with the SOS?" She asked. "You look fine." 

"I think Gendry and I are related." Shireen said simply as she glanced over to meet her eyes. Whatever she was expecting her friend to say, that certainly hadn't been on the list.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She asked and Shireen waved her over.

"The other night, when you brought him with you to Dany's party, I noticed it." She said as Arya sat next to her on the bed. "I'd seen pictures of my Uncle Renly when he was younger and Gendry looks almost identical to him."

Shireen picked up a picture and handed it to Arya. She studied the man in the picture and she wondered how she hadn't seen it before now, Shireen was right, they were near identical. She'd seen Renly a thousand times before, at gatherings and social functions and even the vacations that their families had shared before, but she'd still never made the connection between him and Gendry.

"You're Uncle Renly is gay and married." Arya pointed out. "It must just be a coincidence."

"Really?" Shireen gave her an unimpressed look. "They're practically twins. That would be one hell of a coincidence."

"What's your explanation then?" Arya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Everyone knows my Uncle Robert is a big of a manwhore, especially when he's been drinking, which he always is. He already has two acknowledged children outside of his marriage. Mya and Edric." She said. "It's not to far of a leap to guess that he has more that are just unacknowledged and I think that Gendry is one of them."

"That's crazy, Shireen." Arya said, but she was starting to believe that Shireen was right. There was no other explanation for the resemblance and the longer she looked at Shireen, the more similarities she picked out between her and Gendry as well. 

"Does he know who his father is?" Shireen asked, but the question came out like she already knew the answer before Arya even spoke.

"No." She admitted. Shireen turned to her and reached out to squeeze her hand.

"I'm sure about this Arya. I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't." She said seriously. "I want to know my cousin, if he's open to it, so could you please just talk to him about it?"

"You want me to take this to him?" She asked incredulously. "What if he doesn't want to know? What if this information pisses him off or hurts him? You can't honestly just expect me to drop this on him."

"Please, Arya. You can be gentle about how you tell him." Shireen said. "You can ease him into it. I'm sure it'll be a shock at first but then he can make a choice about whether he wants to be a part of this family or not."

"Yeah, and what is the rest of your family going to think about it?" Arya asked, staring at Shireen seriously. "If I tell him, he might want to spend time with you and get to know the rest of your family but there's also a possibility that he'll tell you all to fuck off. He's been alone most of his life Shireen, he might not want a family, especially not a family like yours."

"What does that mean?" Shireen asked, pulling her hand away and crossing her arms over her chest. She had an angry look on her face that made Arya sigh.

"I don't mean anything bad by that. All I mean is that, if you're right, then his father is the Prime Minister. His Uncles are the Commander of the Royal Navy and the Master of Laws. They're all prestigious positions that get a lot of press, not to mention the money your family has. I'm not sure that Gendry would be comfortable with either." Arya said gently. She didn't want to hurt Shireen but she needed her to understand. "Gendry values his privacy and he's been raised in Flea Bottom, working his way through it all. I just don't think he'd be up for everything that comes along with being a Baratheon, that's all."

"Perhaps you're right." Shireen said with a sigh, looking down at her hands in disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Shireen." She said softly.

It was quiet between them for a moment before something seemed to occur to Shireen and she looked at Arya again.

"Okay, bringing the rest of the family into it might have been going a bit overboard." She said. "But if you talked to him, maybe he and I could still spend time together away from it all."

"Why are you so set on this?" Arya asked her curiously. Shireen chewed her lip, her eyes dropping back to her hands as she let out a soft sigh.

"He didn't treat me like a freak. He didn't stare at my scars or comment on them at all. He treated me like a normal person." She said softly before glancing up to meet Arya's eyes again. There were tears in her eyes and Arya felt the urge to hug her friend, wanting to wipe away the pain that was clear on her face. "I guess I just wanted a family member who didn't look at me like I'm something broken."

Arya's heart broke at the words and she gave into the urge as she leaned over and wrapped her arms around Shireen. She pressed her face into her shoulder and Arya could feel the tears sliding from her eyes as she rubbed her back comfortingly. She held her friend as she cried, keeping a steady pressure, until Shireen sniffled and leaned back. Her eyes were red and her nose was running slightly but Arya ignored that as she grabbed her face in her hands.

"Listen to me. You are beautiful and amazing, don't let anyone tell you any different. These scars just show what you survived, they show that you're a fighter. They are nothing to be ashamed off, don't let people make you feel bad about them." She said, her voice quiet and firm. "You hear me?"

"Yeah." Shireen nodded. Arya studied her for a long moment and she could see the sadness that still clung to her, a result of spending years hearing people talk down to her just because of the scars, and she wanted to wipe that away in any way that she could.

"I'll talk to him." She said softly and she smiled when Shireen's eyes lit up. 

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Arya said with a smile. "I won't make any promises, he could take the information badly, but I will try."

"Thank you." Shireen said, reaching over to hug her again. 

"You're welcome." She replied.

They spent the rest of the afternoon watching funny movies on Netflix until the sadness left Shireen's face entirely and Arya felt happy to see her smile again. She hated that Shireen had to deal with the passive aggressive comments from her mother and the cold distance from her father but she knew that there was nothing that either of them could do about it. She was just happy that Davos was around for Shireen as the old man treated her as his own daughter and never treated her any differently because of her scars.

It made sense to Arya that she'd want to spend time with Gendry as the rest of her family was a train wreck of fake politeness and pointed comments. She still wasn't sure how well it was going to go for her when she did broach the subject with Gendry but she hoped that he didn't take it too badly because it was obvious that Shireen needed someone in her corner.

It seemed that she just kept collecting things to discuss with Gendry.

* * *

When her phone started beeping with regular messages from Gendry, it made her realize how much time had passed while she was with Shireen as he was now off from work and at his flat. She texted him to let him know that she'd be over soon before tucking her phone into her pocket and leaving Shireen's to drop her car off at home and make her way to the tram station.

Night had fallen by the time she made it to his flat and she texted her parents quickly to let them know that she probably wouldn't be home that night before she knocked on his door and waited for him to open it. It took a bit longer than normal and she figured that he'd probably been in his bedroom rather than the living room when she'd knocked. He smiled and leaned down to greet her with a peck before he stepped to the side and allowed her inside.

"Interesting outfit." He commented and she glanced down at the football shirt that she was still wearing. 

"I wasn't paying attention when I got dressed this morning." She shrugged. "Besides it's comfortable."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "Does it belong to one of your brothers?"

"How'd you guess?" She asked with a smirk. She knew it was obvious that it had belonged to one of them as the name Stark was written in bold letters across the back with Jon's jersey number beneath it. 

"I'm psychic." He said with a grin, pulling her in by the waist and leaning down to kiss her again. "You look good in it but I'd like it much better if it was my name across the back."

"Possessive much?" She teased and he growled.

"I just want everyone to know who you belong to." He said, trailing his lips down her neck to suck gently at the spot where her shoulder and neck met. She shivered as she let out a shaky breath.

Her hands trailed along the front of his shirt as she tilted her head to give him better access and he lifted her up suddenly to sit on the counter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer as he pulled away from her neck to admire the mark she was sure was already forming on her skin. She pulled him in for a rough kiss, burying her hands in his hair, as his hands landed on her waist and he pulled her to the very edge of the counter. She felt him, hard and ready, against her through the fabric of their clothes and she moaned softly.

She was tempted to just continue and forget about everything she'd learned that day but she found that she couldn't. If they were going to be serious about this relationship, they needed to talk about it. She pulled away and pushed at him lightly.

"Wait." She breathed out. He stopped moving and looked up to meet her eyes, a serious expression on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. 

"We need to talk." She said. At her words he stepped back from her entirely and looked at her cautiously.

"Nothing good ever comes after those words." He said. She closed her eyes for a moment to collect her thoughts before she hopped down from the counter.

"Our relationship is important to me and I don't want to lose you but if we're going to work, I need you to be honest with me." She said seriously.

"I have been honest with you." He said.

"I know." She said. "You've been extremely transparent about your past and your criminal record but I know that there are other things that you haven't told me about."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"The Brotherhood Without Banners." She said plainly and she noticed his eyes go wide.

"How do you know about that?" He asked and she sighed.

"I was thinking about how to minimize the damage when I introduced you to my family and I knew you had a record because you told me." She said. "I had my brother hack into the police database so I could see what my father and brother would see if they searched for you, which I know they would, and it's in your file that you're a suspected member."

"You checked my criminal record?" He asked, looking hurt. "Didn't you trust me when I told you what was on it?"

"I did." She said, reaching out to touch his face lightly. "I wasn't checking it to make sure you told me the truth, I knew you did, it was just that I wasn't sure if they'd be able to see your juvenile record as well or only your adult one. I just wanted to be prepared for whatever argument that they'd be sure to have and to do that, I needed to know what they would know. It's was only the Brotherhood thing that threw me because I didn't know about it."

"I'm sorry." He said softly. "For not telling you."

"Why didn't you?" She asked.

"Because it wasn't just about me." He said. "I know the Brotherhood seems scary and dangerous from the outside, and I'm not saying that it isn't, but I know these people. They're my friends. They looked after me when I had no one else. I didn't want to say something that would get them in trouble, even by accident."

"I wouldn't have said anything." She said softly.

"I know." He said. "I trust you, I do, but it's complicated."

"Complicated?" She asked. He sighed.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to ask you to lie to your family any more than I already have." He said seriously. "And, if I ever got caught and they thought you knew something, it would drag you into something that I don't want you to be a part of. I made the choice, a long time ago, to join the Brotherhood and that's on me but I can't stand the thought that I might bring you down with me. I thought that the less you knew, the better. I'm trying to protect you."

"And what about you?" She asked. "Who's protecting you? I need to know what's going on with you so that I can protect you where I can."

"Protect me how?" He asked gently. "I'm a criminal Arya, you knew that from the beginning."

"I don't care about that." She snapped. "This isn't about that. I _can_ protect you, if you just tell me the truth. You're only a suspected member which means they have no definitive evidence tying you to the Brotherhood. You can still walk away."

"The Brotherhood is all I've known." He said softly.

"Do you really want to be a part of that your whole life?" She asked. "I looked at the files. Some of the things the other members have done, I can't imagine you ever doing, but what happens when they need you to. Will you just do it, no question?"

"Beric knows my limits. He'd never ask me to do something that I wasn't comfortable with." Gendry insisted.

"And what if something happened to the guy who usually does it? What if they didn't have anyone else?" She asked. "Are you telling me that you could refuse and they'd just accept it?"

"That would never happen." He said.

"But what if it did?" She asked seriously. "I've never been part of a gang but I know how these things work. If they asked you to do something and you refused, they wouldn't just let you walk away. They'd find something to convince you to do it and if you still refused, they'd hurt you. I know you say they're your friends, and maybe they are, but that doesn't make them any less dangerous. People do terrible things for money all the time, I don't think friendship would prevent them from doing something."

"I trust them." He said seriously. "And you're right, I don't want to do this for the rest of my life but right now I can't afford to not do it. I've been saving money from my jobs and hopefully, one day, it'll be enough that I don't have to keep doing this but until then this is my life. I can't change it."

"And what if you get arrested?" She asked. "Do you have any idea how long you'd be in jail for? That money won't mean anything if you're in prison."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" He asked. "I can't afford to just walk away."

"Let me help you." She said. 

"How?" He asked and she sighed.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I just.....I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He said.

"You can't promise that." She looked at him seriously. 

"What do you want me to say?" He asked. "What can I do to make you feel better about this?"

"Nothing." She told him honestly. "I'll always worry about you but I understand that this is your life and I have to be okay with that. If you say you trust them then I'll trust you. But I want you to promise me something."

"What?" He asked, his voice soft and cautious.

"I want you to promise that you'll always be honest with me when you have a job. I don't care if you think you're dragging me into something I shouldn't be a part of, I want to make that decision for myself." She said, meeting his eyes. "I want to know where you are and what you're doing even if it's dangerous or illegal. I never want to be someone who has to sit around and wonder. I want to know."

"Everything?" He asked and she nodded.

"Everything." She confirmed.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I don't want you to have to keep secrets from your family."

"That's my decision to make." She said, reaching out to cradle his face in her hands. "You're important to me. I need to know that you're safe, even if that means that I can't be entirely honest with my family."

"Okay." He said softly. "I promise."

"Thank you." She breathed out before she pulled him down for a long slow kiss. 

When she pulled back from the kiss, she grabbed his hand and pulled him into his bedroom before stripping down to her underwear and sliding under the covers. He followed her lead easily and she turned over onto her side before reaching back and grabbing his arm to pull around her. He scooted closer until their bodies were pressed together with no space between them and intertwined their legs.

They laid in that position in silence for a long time just breathing each other in and she ran her fingers along his arm, tracing random patterns, as she thought about the conversation they'd had. It occurred to her that he hadn't really said anything about the Brotherhood that she hadn't known before she came thanks to the files she had but she found that she didn't actually care that much. He'd promised to keep her in the loop from now on and that was enough for her. She trusted him, she didn't need to know more than he was willing to tell her.

This would make it more difficult when she did eventually introduce him to her family but she was still resolved to fight for him if she had to. She knew now that she could never let him go, not for anything, and certainly not because her parents disapproved.

 _She loved him_.

Her eyes widened as the thought floated through her mind and she had to forced herself not to jerk up in surprise. She couldn't prevent her body from tensing though and she knew that Gendry noticed as he shifted slightly to lean up and look at her face.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said but her voice came out a little breathless and she knew he wasn't convinced.

"Seriously?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. "That wasn't very convincing." 

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"Arya, if you still have a problem with my involvement with the Brotherhood, we can talk about it more." He said gently. "I'll do what I can to reassure you."

"It's not that." She said.

"Then what is it?" He asked. "And don't say nothing. I felt you tense, I know something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong." She said, turning slightly so she could look up and meet his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that she had come to love so much looked down at her with genuine concern and she could see how much the thought that she was uncomfortable here bothered him. She reached up and touched his face lightly.

"Arya......" He trailed off, whatever he was going to say lost as she leaned up and kissed him firmly.

"I love you." She whispered quietly. She saw his eyes widen as he stared down at her before he kissed her fiercely and she reciprocated happily, turning over onto her back completely so she could wrap her arms around his neck and keep him close to her. He pulled back after a few minutes to look down at her, happiness shining in his face.

"I love you too." He said and her heart thumped in her chest. He pressed a rushed kiss to her lips before pulling back again. "I never thought I'd be lucky enough to get to keep you."

His voice was soft and reverent, making her brush her hands through his hair gently.

"I am yours as you are mine." She said softly.

She knew what the words meant, she'd been to enough weddings to be aware of it, but it didn't scare her to say them here with him. It wasn't official or legal but she knew that he understood what she meant as he kissed her again. It meant that they had each other's backs and that whatever came, they'd face it together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will talk about Gendry's parentage in the next chapter. I tried to fit it here but I couldn't make it fit without it seeming clunky. Hope you guys don't mind.


	10. Chapter 10

When he woke the next morning, Arya was still wrapped in his arms and he smiled as he pushed the hair from her face and pressed a kiss to her cheek before getting up. She made a soft annoyed sound in her sleep at the movement which just made his smile grow even more but he decided to vacate the room so he wouldn't disturb her anymore. He made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth before going to the kitchen to start getting breakfast ready. As he turned on the coffee maker and leaned against the kitchen to wait for the stove to heat he found his mind wondering.

Last night had been monumental in his relationship with Arya. She now knew about his involvement with the Brotherhood and she hadn't pulled back like he'd been expecting, instead she'd told him that she loved him. _She loved him_. It seemed too good to be true. Things this good never happened to him, his life up to this moment had just been a series of bad things happening and prompting bad choices because he had no other options. She had come into his life and gave him one good thing to fight for and it made him even more determined to get out of the life that he'd been pulled into as a kid so that maybe, one day, he'd be worthy of the love that she so freely gave to him. He knew now that she'd be at his side for all of it.

He shook himself out of his thoughts when he realized that the stove was heated and started on making pancakes. He wasn't the best cook despite having been forced to cook for himself for years but he could manage these at least and he figured it was a safe option. Everyone loved pancakes. 

As he was placing the last pancake on a plate, he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall and he turned to smile at her as she came into the kitchen. She was wearing his shirt, her hair messy from sleep, and she was yawning and rubbing her eyes. She was adorable but he knew better than to voice that to her, she'd probably hit him.

"Morning." He said, leaning over to kiss her gently before turning to fill two cups with the freshly made coffee.

"Morning." She returned, hopping up onto a stool at the breakfast bar. "You made breakfast."

"Yeah. I figured you might be hungry." He said with a shrug as he sat the cup of coffee in front of her and put the plate of pancakes on the counter for them to share. He grabbed each of them a plate and the syrup from the cabinet before joining her at the breakfast bar. She cut up her first pancake and dipped it in the syrup before popping it in her mouth and smiling at him.

"It's good." She said. "And you were right, I'm starving."

"Good." He smiled, finally starting on his own breakfast.

They were quiet as they ate, sipping at their coffee every once in a while, just enjoying each other's company without the need for conversation. As they were eating he noted that her phone kept beeping with messages but when she looked at them she wouldn't answer and instead just sat her phone back on the counter.

"Something wrong?" He asked, nodding to her phone and she rolled her eyes.

"No." She said, shaking her head. "It's just my brother trying to be nosy."

"The cop brother?" He guessed and she nodded.

"Of course." She said, sounding exasperated. "He doesn't even live at home anymore but he always seems aware of when I'm not there. He knows I'm with you, it's why he's being so obnoxious."

"He knows where I live?" He asked. If he knew that then he likely knew his name and everything that went with it.

"No." She said, easing his mind slightly. At least he wouldn't have to worry about one of her family members showing up when she wasn't here to ease the tension. "He just knows that if I'm not at home then I'm usually with you. He's annoyed that I haven't told him your name or anything else about you. He's always been a tad overprotective and becoming a cop did nothing to lessen that."

"Is it just you or is he like that with all of your siblings?" Gendry asked and she shrugged.

"He's like that to an extent with the others." She said with a sigh. "But Jon and I have always been closer than the rest of my siblings. He was more than my brother growing up, he was my best friend. We used to share everything with each other but as we got older, we stopped sharing as much, and I think sometimes he still sees me as that little girl who needs his protection. I'm his little sister, I'll always be a baby in his eyes."

"I guess that makes a certain amount of sense." Gendry nodded. "He's just worried about you."

"He doesn't need to be." She said, reaching over to squeeze his hand. "I know that you'd never do anything to hurt me. When he sees your record, he'll be even less inclined to accept me being involved with you. I don't like keeping things from him but I want this to be just for you and me for a while, without outside opinions clouding it."

"You're sure you're okay with not telling him?" Gendry asked in concern. "I don't want to be the reason there's a wedge in your relationship with your brother."

"I'm sure." She said seriously. "You're not putting a wedge between us, he's doing that on his own with his attitude. I know he just wants the best for me but I'm hoping that keeping this from him will not only protect you but maybe make him see that he doesn't have to be so overbearing. I hope it shows him that he can take a step back from basically being a third parent and can go back to just being my brother."

"If that's what you feel you need to do, then I'll stand by the decision." Gendry said

"And what if I felt like I needed to tell him?" She asked. "Would you stand by my decision then?"

"Of course." He said, turning to meet her eyes seriously. "I know that them knowing my name will out more scrutiny on me and that it could potentially cause problems for us but I trust you so, I'll follow your lead on this. If you want to tell them everything, then you should do that. I can handle whatever they have to say about it, I promise."

"I think it's the right decision to avoid telling them right now." She reiterated before smiling at him. "But I'm glad that you're so open to telling them the truth. It means a lot."

"I figure they'll have to know at some point." He said with a shrug. "Especially if our relationship continues to get more serious. Whatever you need, whenever you feel right telling them, know that I'll be there."

"Thank you." She leaned over to kiss him softly.

"Of course." He repeated, brushing her hair from her face. 

They went quiet again after that but she was smiling so he knew that it wasn't a bad silence as they finished their breakfast and moved the dishes to the sink. They washed and dried them together, bumping each other teasingly as they did, and once the last dish was put away he pulled her in by her waist and kissed her thoroughly. He had the dangerous thought that he could get used to having her here with him. He knew it was unlikely, he couldn't ask her to leave everything behind to live here with him, but he liked the thought anyway. 

She pushed him back lightly with a hand on his chest after a few minutes before dragging him behind her to the couch. She plopped down next to him and tucked her knees under her as she turned to face him. The serious expression on her face let him know that whatever conversation she wanted to have was likely going to be heavy and he sighed as he looked at her.

"Last night, I wanted to talk about more than just the Brotherhood but we didn't get around to it." She said and he nodded.

"What's going on?" He asked gently.

"You remember my friend Shireen?" She asked.

"Of course." He shrugged. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Depends on how you feel about what I need to tell you." She said and he turned to face her entirely, his brow furrowed.

"What's going on Arya?" He asked, his voice low and serious. She closed her eyes for a moment and blew out a long sigh which just made him more concerned than he had been before.

"That night, when you met her and she was staring at you strangely....." She trailed off. "Well, it turns out that she has a bit of a theory."

"A theory?" He asked, confused about what she was talking about. 

"She thinks that you're related, cousins, and I think so too." She said in a rush and he stared at her for a long moment.

"Arya, what the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

"She was looking at family pictures after she met you because she was convinced that you were family and she showed me a picture of her Uncle Renly." She explained. "I know him already but I never really thought about how much you and he look alike until she pointed it out."

"So what? She thinks her Uncle Renly is my father or something?" He asked incredulously.

"Unlikely, he's gay." She said. "But her Uncle Robert on the other hand...well, he had two acknowledged children outside his marriage and everyone knows that he likely has more than just then. He drinks a lot and sleeps around. It's highly likely that _he's_ your father, I mean, I'm at least 80% sure that he is."

"That's ridiculous." He said shaking his head, refusing the information she was giving him. "There's no way."

"You've told me that you don't know who your father is." She said gently, reaching out to cup his face. "And the resemblance is astounding."

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked suddenly. "I didn't need to know. I haven't had a father all my life, I sure as hell don't need one now."

"I promised Shireen that I would." She said. "I'm not going to push you to see your father or the rest of his family, I know that you don't need a father, but that's not what this is about. Shireen wants to be a part of your life."

"What's her last name?" He asked, his mind still racing with the information. "I know she's got to have an important one, she's your friend after all, and she obviously comes from money just like you."

"Not all of my friends are from prestigious families." She protested.

"Maybe not but she definitely is." He said, looking at Arya. "I know I'm not wrong about that so tell me. What's her last name?"

"Baratheon." Arya said, her voice almost a whisper but he could still hear the reluctance in it. 

He stared at her in disbelief for a moment as his mind tried to process that. He knew the name, of course he did, not a person in King's Landing and likely all of Westeros was unaware of it. The name was always in the news attached to lengthy political stories about changing policies or gossip blogs about the way Myrcella wore her hair or which designer she favored. 

"Arya." He said her name slowly. "Are you trying to tell me that you think my father is Robert Baratheon? The Prime Minister?"

"Yes." She said softly, nodding to reiterate the word. He shook his head immediately.

"You've got to be fucking joking." He said, standing from the couch to pace the length of his living room. Arya watched him from the couch, a concerned look on her face, as she chewed on her lip. "You're wrong. There is absolutely no way that's true. Maybe we look alike but it doesn't mean anything, it could just be a coincidence."

"That's what I said at first." She said, getting up from the couch to move toward the door where her bag was hanging on the coat rack. "I knew that you wouldn't like it so I tried to look for other explanations but I don't think there is one for this."

She moved back toward him and held out a photo. He stared at her for a moment before he took it cautiously but he didn't look at it and instead he kept his eyes firmly on her face. She sighed softly.

"This is a picture of Shireen's father and his brothers when they were younger. Robert's in the middle and Renly is on the right." She said, motioning to the picture.

He took a deep breath before he finally brought it up to look at it. The picture was faded slightly showing it's age but as he stared it it, the resemblance became undeniable even to him. He stared at the picture for a long time, confronted by a truth that he didn't want to acknowledge, until his breath left him in a shudder.

"How may more bastards does he have running around that he knows nothing about?" He asked and she sighed.

"I don't know." She said. "I'd estimate a lot though. He's a drunk and a lecherous old man. That combination means that he cares little about the string of devastation he leaves in his wake _and_ he has people around him who make unsavory stories disappear. He probably doesn't even remember himself the people he's slept with so I doubt he give much thought to which one's of them that he left with a child."

"So he's a deadbeat in every way, that's what you're saying?" He scoffed, the anger finally lighting in him. "He's a drunk piece of shit who doesn't care about anyone or anything."

"I'm sorry." She said softly, reaching out to touch his arm gently. "You don't have to have anything to do with him. This doesn't change anything."

"What about the two he acknowledged?" He asked, shaking his head and stepping back from her. "Why did they get acknowledgement when the rest of us didn't? What makes them more important to him?"

"He acknowledge Mya because he had her when he was still a teenager, before he was married or had any important position in society." She said, her eyes studying his face. "And Edric, he had to claim because his mother was high in society and demanded a DNA test when he was born. She took it through court and everything. I don't think he claimed them because he wanted to, rather he was just forced to."

"Great." He scoffed. "So he's even worse than I thought."

He shook his head again and moved away from the couch toward the door. Arya followed after him, a few steps behind, as he yanked his jacket on and shoved his keys and phone in his pocket.

"Where are you going?" She asked, her voice raising slightly. 

"I can't be here right now. I just....I need to think." He said. She caught his arm and spun him back around.

"Stay, please. I know this is a lot to take in but we can talk about it together." She said desperately. "I'm here for you."

"I know." He said with a sigh, his face softening slightly as he looked at her. "I'll come back, I promise. I just need a little time alone to process. Stay here and when I get back, I'll be ready to talk. Okay?"

She stared at him for a moment before she released her grip on his arm and a sigh left her lips.

"Okay." She nodded.

He leaned over and dropped a soft kiss on her lips. He wasn't angry with her for telling him and he didn't want her to think that he was. He leaned his forehead against hers for a long moment before stepping back entirely and turning toward the door.

"I love you." She said softly. His steps paused and he glanced at her over his shoulder to meet her eyes.

"I love you too." He said before his steps took him out of the flat and down to the street.

* * *

The day had begun so well that he almost didn't understand how he'd ended up here. His mind was a mess of anger and disappointment at the information that Arya had exposed to him. He'd never really thought much about his father, just assuming that he was some deadbeat who couldn't bother to be there, and to find out that he was right was almost a relief. The anger though, that came from the knowledge that his father could have made his life a little less shit if only he'd cared enough to even be aware of his existence.

He knew that the anger wasn't the best response and that he couldn't spend his life dwelling on what ifs but he couldn't seem to get his mind off of it. If his father had acknowledged his existence then maybe he wouldn't have been drawn into the life that he was and so much would be different for him than they were now. The fact that his father also happened to be the Prime Minister who kept passing shitty laws that put the lower class at an even bigger disadvantage was just salt in the already gaping wound in his mind. 

He wasn't even sure how he could be related to a man like Robert Baratheon, though the evidence of that was hard to deny. He wondered if the man knew how many bastards he had running around or if he even cared. He figured that the answer to both questions was a huge no considering the way he acted. He supposed that their relation made a certain amount of sense though, considering his own issues with alcohol and anger. He wondered how much of his personality was based in genetics and how much was just environmental. 

The rest of his supposed family had their own issues, all of which was splashed across the headlines every other week, and he was unsure if he even wanted to be a part of all of that. The last thing he wanted was the attention that came along with the name and, in that way, he supposed that he was almost lucky that Robert Baratheon was such a shitty person because he didn't have to deal with it. 

He remembered what Arya had said about not having to deal with the family if he didn't want to and he was beginning to realize that he very much _didn't_ want to. Still, the more he thought about her friend Shireen, the more he remembered that she wasn't actually that bad. She might be the only one in his newly discovered family that wasn't entirely insufferable and he couldn't remember ever seeing her name in the headlines which meant, to him, that she preferred not to be in the spotlight. 

Arya had said that Shireen wanted to be a part of his life and he thought that maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing. He may not want anything to do with the rest of them but he didn't mind Shireen. From what he could tell in the brief amount of time they'd spent together, she was shy and reserved but seemed perfectly nice. He didn't care much for blood family ties, not having many of them in his life up to this point, but he figured that knowing Shireen would still be nice. Blood didn't mean anything to him but Shireen was nice and she _wanted_ to be in his life. It wouldn't hurt to let her be.

Without him really noticing, he'd made his way to the Crossroads Bar and he stared up at the sign for a moment before he sighed and walked in. Since he was already here, it wouldn't hurt to step in and say hi. He wasn't working any jobs for the Brotherhood until that weekend but he knew that they wouldn't care if he was around right now. When he walked in, Beric was sitting at the bar instead of in the back room and the other members of the Brotherhood were scattered around the bar at the tables. He ignored them as he moved to sit next to Beric, who glanced at him with a raised brow but said nothing. Jeyne placed a cup of ice water on the bar in front of him, well aware of the fact that he didn't drink.

"You look like hell, lad." Beric commented, breaking the silence between them.

"It's been a long couple of days." He said with a shrug.

"Trouble with that girl of yours?" Beric asked and Gendry's eyes cut to him.

"No." He shook his head. "We're fine."

Beric studied him before he shrugged and went back to his drink and something occurred to Gendry. Beric had been a cop before he formed the Brotherhood so he'd likely served under Arya's father and, by extension, had probably met Robort Baratheon at least once before if not more. It was well known that the Prime Minister and the Police Commissioner were old friends and had served together before their current positions.

"Did you know?" He asked suddenly, looking at Beric seriously.

"Did I know what?" Beric asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"Who my father was?" Gendry asked, studying the other man's face for a reaction. Beric's lips pursed and Gendry knew then that he'd been aware.

"I suspected." Beric said cautiously. "But you can never be sure. It's why I never said anything. I didn't want to complicate things for you."

"I suppose I understand that." Gendry said, blowing out a sigh. "I didn't exactly have the best reaction to it."

"How'd you find out?" Beric asked. Gendry looked at him cautiously.

"My girlfriend told me." He said, trying not to give too much away. "She knows his niece and it was brought to her attention how much I resemble the family."

"High society girl then?" Beric asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'd be careful with that if I were you."

"She cares about me." He said seriously. "And I care about her. It doesn't matter who her family is."

"If you say so." Beric said, shaking his head. 

Gendry sighed and fought the urge to roll his eyes. He sat there, sipping at his water, for a few more minutes before he made a decision. He knew that Arya wouldn't approve of him telling Beric what she'd found out but he knew that he couldn't keep it from him. It was important.

"You should lay low for a while." He said after a minute. "We all should."

"Why is that?" Beric asked, his shoulders tensing. "You get word of trouble?"

"The police have eyes on us." He said, keeping his voice low so that only Beric could hear him. "They have a file. You know what that means."

"Fuck!" Beric hissed. "That's not good."

"No." Gendry sighed. Beric looked at him seriously.

"Where did you hear this? Is it reliable information?" He asked, his voice low. "I don't want to raise the alarm for a rumor."

"It's reliable." Gendry assured him. "I can't tell you where I got the information but I trust the person it came from."

"Alright then." Beric nodded. "I'll deal with it."

He patted Gendry on the shoulder and left the bar, slipping into the back room quickly, and Gendry knew that he was going to be making calls and putting out a warning for the next few hours. He stayed at the bar for a bit longer, finishing the water in front of him, and taking the time to clear his mind before he got up and walked out. His eyes ran over the lot in front of the bar, allowing himself to breathe until his body and mind felt calm, before he began the walk back to the flat.

* * *

He hadn't realized that he'd been out for over two hours until he reached his building and checked his watch. He sighed and made his way up the stairs and into his flat, stepping inside cautiously, to find Arya sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on the TV. It was obvious that she wasn't actually watching anything but rather just occupying herself when she immediately dropped the remote to the couch and stood to face him when he came inside. She looked at him, chewing her lip, until he stepped inside fully and closed the door behind him.

"You stayed." He said.

"Of course I did." She said, moving toward him. "I was worried about you."

"You don't need to be." He said, a soft smile crossing his face. "I'm fine."

"Are you?" She asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I really am. I've thought about it and I've come to the conclusion that it doesn't really matter. As far as I'm concerned, my father is nothing but a sperm donor. He's never done anything for me and I don't need him in my life. Family isn't just blood and he's never been a part of mine, I don't need him. That being said, I don't mind if Shireen wants to hang out sometimes or something. She seems nice and I wouldn't mind calling her family, I don't think."

"She'll be so happy about that, Gendry." She smiled widely at him. "She told me that she just wanted one family member who didn't treat her like she was broken because of her scars and I think it'll be good for her to have you around."

"Gods, how bad is that family?" He said shaking his head. "Making fun of her for her scars or treating her differently is just not on. The more I learn about them, the more I'm glad not to be a part of it."

"Some of them aren't so bad." Arya shrugged. "Renly's pretty nice and so is Mya but I get your point."

"It's so weird to think that you know more about my own blood than I do." He said, shaking his head.

"I grew up with them, it's different." She shrugged before her face went serious and she seemed to study his face. "But seriously, are you okay?"

"Yes." He said firmly, cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her softly.

"So you're not mad that I told you?" She asked when he pulled back, her eyes dropping to her feet and he sighed before tilting her head up to meet his eyes again.

"I'm not mad." He said, his voice soft and serious. "I understand why you told me and I appreciate you being honest with me. I think it would have made me angry if I'd found out some other way and you'd kept it from me but you didn't. You came to me and you told me what you knew, so thank you for that. I'll never get mad at you for being honest with me, I promise."

"Okay." She said softly, pulling him down for another kiss. "Just making sure."

He stared down at her, her grey eyes almost mesmerizing him, with their conversation about honesty ruminating in his mind until he sighed and leaned his forehead into hers as he spoke his next words.

"I told Beric, about the police having a file on the Brotherhood." He said and she pulled back slightly to look at him. She had a serious expression on her face. "I'm sorry but I had to."

"I know." She said softly and he looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"You know?" He asked.

"I suspected that you'd tell them after we spoke about it." She admitted. "You're not stupid, you know what it means that they have a file on you all already. I knew that you'd likely tell them. I understand. It's okay."

"It is?" He asked and she nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "But, just a word of advise, don't change things to suddenly. If they have eyes on all of you and you start acting suspicious or like you're about to make a sudden move, they'll suspect a leak within the department and it might make them quicker to act. Don't provoke them."

"Okay." He nodded. "I'll tell Beric but I'm sure he already knows. He was a cop himself once upon a time."

"I know that too." She said with a raised eyebrow. "It was in the file."

"Of course." He nodded. It was only then that he noticed that she was still wearing just his shirt and he pulled her closer to him. "Now, let's stop talking about criminal enterprises and cops right now. I have other ideas to keep us occupied."

"Oh yeah?" She asked, a smirk coming to her lips and the air between them became suddenly charged. "And what's that?"

"Let me show you." He said, wrapping an arm around her waist and lifting her suddenly. Her legs wrapped around his waist immediately and she kissed him roughly as he pressed her back into the wall.

The rest of their morning and early afternoon was spent tangled up in one another, all thoughts of crime and newly discovered family far from their mind. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the gap between chapters, I meant to get this up earlier but never managed too. I will try to update more regularly.

After she and Gendry spoke about the Brotherhood, he was much better with texting her or telling her before he went to do a job for them and it put her at ease a bit. She worried more when she knew that he was doing a job for them but she trusted that he knew what he was doing and wouldn't get caught. She also knew that he'd started doing less jobs for them than he had been before but she wasn't sure if that was because of the information she gave him that he passed on to Beric or if it was because he was consciously making the decision to do less himself. Either way, it meant that she spent less time worried about where he was and if he was getting in trouble. 

She spent more and more time in his apartment due to the fact that her family, mainly her mother and Jon, were becoming more overbearing with each passing week that she refused to tell them his name. Her father didn't bug her as much about it but she could see the concern and worry in his eyes when he did ask about it that almost made her want to tell him. She hated lying to her father most of all, even if she wasn't technically lying, because she'd always been closer to him than her mother. Jon used to exist in that same space as well but now he was drifting further and further away from being someone that she wanted to share things with. 

As a result of her guilt surrounding the situation though, she had begun to avoid all of them which hadn't been her intention at all and she found that she missed her father the most. Her solution to that problem was to suck it up and go have lunch with him. She could dodge his questions for the span of a meal without lying to him, she was sure. This determination brought her to be standing in the bull pit of the police station in the middle of the day while everyone rushed around with files in their hands or on their desks. Tormund was the first one to glance up and take note of her and she almost winced when he called out her name because she knew if Tormund was here then Jon had to be as well given that they were partners.

"What brings you here, little wolf?" He asked and she rolled her eyes at the nickname. "Need to report a crime?"

"No, I'm here to see my father." She said. "I thought I might take him out to lunch since we haven't spent much time together lately."

"That got anything to do with the boyfriend your brother keeps complaining about?" He asked, moving to lead her through the bull pin to her father's office at the back of the station.

"Jon needs to mind his own business." She snapped, clenching her jaw. Tormund glanced at her before raising his hands in a placating gesture.

"Just trying to make conversation." He said. "But I can see it's a touchy subject so I'll leave it alone."

"Good." She growled out. "Why don't you convince Jon to leave it alone while your at it?"

"You know he's just trying to protect you." Tormund said and she sighed.

"I don't need protected. I'm perfectly safe." She said, looking at him seriously. 

"If you say so." He commented as they finally reached the office. He knocked with a heavy fist and waited a few moments until they heard her fathers voice call for them to enter. Tormund pushed the door open and ushered her inside before closing it behind her.

Her father glanced up from his paperwork and she saw the surprise light in his eyes when he saw her standing there. She knew that he'd probably been expecting one of his officers but she smiled widely at him and he set his paperwork aside and stood to move around the desk. She accepted the hug he offered, squeezing tight, until he stepped back slightly to look at her.

"Is something wrong, love?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No." She said quietly. "I was just hoping that you could come to lunch with me, if you don't have too much to do here. We haven't spent much time together recently and I thought it would be nice."

"Oh." He said, glancing at the stack of files on his desk with a furrowed brow before he shook his head and shrugged. "I suppose I can spare a bit of time for my daughter."

"Cool." She said happily, waiting for him to grab his coat and shrug it on before grabbing his arm to pull him out of the police station. He paused for a moment to let them all know he was leaving before following her willingly. 

Instead of driving somewhere, she looped her arm through his and they began the short walk to the cafe that she knew was situated at the end of the block. It was one that she'd been to many times while visiting Jon or her father and she knew that many of the officers went there for coffee or a quick bite to eat so she was quite familiar with the menu options.

Once they got inside she ordered a large coffee with cream and sugar along with a sandwich and side salad. Her father ordered almost the exact some thing and when the waitress walked away he glanced at her with a raised eyebrow. He seemed to study her face for a moment before he spoke.

"So, what's this about?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "I just wanted to have lunch with you."

"So this has nothing to do with your brother?" He asked and she sighed.

"It's not about Jon." She said. "He's being overprotective and annoying but I know that there's really nothing that you can do about that. I really did just miss you and want to spend some time together." 

"You have to understand why he's being the way he is." Her father said in his patient voice. "And to be honest, I kind of agree with him. If you'd just tell us the name of your.....friend, then we'd both be a bit less worried about your relationship."

"Dad." She groaned in annoyance. "I'm fine, my relationship is fine, there's nothing for you to worry about."

"You may truly believe that, Arya, but the fact that you won't tell us anything about him makes me think that you know he has something on his record that would throw up a red flag." He said, looking at her seriously. "And that makes me concerned that perhaps you're not seeing the whole picture. You might think he's nice and you might even care about him but you could be wrong and you wouldn't know until it was too late."

"I trust him, Dad." She said, her voice just as serious. "He's been honest with me from the start and he told me what was on his record when I asked. You don't need to worry, he's a good guy, he's just......made some mistakes. He did what he had to to survive, but he's not a bad person."

"What if he lied?" Her father asked and she sighed.

"He didn't." She said firmly. 

"If you trust him so much and you know what we'll find on his record then why are you still keeping his name from us?" He asked and she sighed.

"Because I know you and I know Jon and the moment you see his record, you're both going to judge him immediately and it will be an unfair judgement." She explained. "I know what's on his record and I know what the two of you will think about it. That's why I don't want to tell you, because I don't want you to judge him prematurely before he's even gotten the chance to defend himself."

"There must be something serious on his record for you to think that we'd judge him so harshly." Her father said and she could hear the concern in his voice. She sighed heavily knowing that she'd probably just made it worse when that was the opposite of what she'd been trying to accomplish.

"I care about him, Dad." She said, her voice pleading. "He's not the guy that his record might reflect, he's just been forced to do bad things in order to survive. I _know_ him, I know the kind of person he is, and I need you to trust me. To trust that I know what I'm doing, that I know who I'm getting involved with. _Please_ , Dad."

He looked at her with pursed lips and she could tell that there were things he wanted to say but instead he just let out a long sigh.

"Okay." He said quietly. "I'll trust you but if you ever need anything or if he ever does something that makes you rethink your involvement with him, promise me that you'll tell me."

"I promise." She said with a nod. 

"You know, eventually you're going to have to tell us." He said, finally picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. 

"I know." She said, mirroring his position with her sandwich in her hand. "And I will, when I feel like the time is right."

The rest of their lunch was spent talking about less serious things and she still had a smile on her face when she left him back at the police station. During her drive back home, she listened to upbeat pop music on the radio and, though it wasn't her favorite type of music, she found that she didn't actually mind it that day. She felt lighter after her talk with her father and it made the music less grating.

* * *

A few hours later found her lying down on her bed and scrolling through her Instagram feed. She commented on some of her friends pictures and liked a few others before she came across one that made her see red. It was on Sansa's feed and it was only from the night before, when Arya knew she'd gone out to a party with Jeyne Poole, and in it Joffery had his arm wrapped around her. She rolled off her bed and marched over to Sansa's room to bang on the door.

Sansa answered the door looking disheveled and grumpy letting Arya know that she'd likely been drinking the night before but she found that she couldn't care less about her sister's hangover as she pushed her way into the room. Sansa closed the door behind her and leaned against it.

"What do you want Arya?" She grumbled. "It's too early for whatever you're about to say."

"It's four PM, Sansa." She snapped, rolling her eyes. "And what I want is to ask you what the hell you're thinking."

"What I'm thinking about what?" Sansa huffed. Arya lifted her phone and shoved it at her sister, the picture on full display, and she noticed Sansa's eyes drop to the ground. 

"He hit you, Sansa." She said. "Why would you go anywhere near him?"

"He was at the party last night." Sansa mumbled. "I didn't know he'd be there and I was going to leave but then he asked to talk. He said he was sorry and that he'd never do it again."

"And you believed him?" She asked incredulously. Sansa looked up at her and her eyes were angry.

"You don't know anything about him." She snapped. "He apologized and I know he meant it. When he hit me before, it wasn't his fault. We'd been drinking and I pushed him too far but it's okay now. He promised that he wouldn't drink anymore and I believe him."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Arya snapped. "He _hit_ you and you're saying that it was your fault? He's manipulated you into believing that and if you really think that he won't do it again then you're being naive."

"I love him!" Sansa shouted and Arya had to take a moment to still her breathing so that she wouldn't start yelling. 

"You're making a mistake." She said, keeping her voice calm. She didn't want to give Sansa another reason to lash out.

"You don't know anything!" Sansa exclaimed. "You stand there judging Joffery when you're involved with some no good criminal. You think I don't hear Dad and Jon talking about it? You have no right to judge anyone so why don't you just fuck off!"

Sansa was breathing heavily and her cheeks were flushed as she stared at her before Arya shoved past her and out of her bedroom door, slamming it closed behind her. She knew that if she stayed any longer then she'd say something she regretted so removing herself from the situation was the best option she had at the moment. She wanted more than anything to go back upstairs and shake her sister until she listened but she knew it wouldn't do any good. Joffery had played his cards just right to reel her back in and Arya knew it was only a matter of time before he hurt her again. She hoped that Sansa would come to her senses and get out before that happened but she knew, deep in her heart, that it wasn't likely. Sansa was in too deep to even realize that she was drowning.

After leaving her sister behind, she needed something to get the anger she felt pulsing through her out so she made her way back to the gym where she took lessons with Sandor. What she really wanted to do was go find Joffery and beat him to a pulp but she still had the mental capacity to know that was a bad idea so she settled for the heavy bag in the corner. The other people in the gym paid her no mind as they were used to seeing her, though she was usually with Sandor, and she was glad for it as she went at the heavy bag.

There was no technique to her punches, she just threw all her anger into them and with each hard thud she felt a little better. She hit so hard and fast that the heavy bag actually began swaying slightly which didn't usually happen when she was training but she didn't pay attention to it. Eventually the room around her faded as she focused so intently on the bag in front of her and she didn't realize the passage of time. The thing that finally got through to her and made her stop was Sandor stepping in front of the bag and shoving her back. The sudden jolt of movement brought her back to herself and she glanced at her surroundings.

The sun had fallen at some point and the only light left was the blinking florescent lights in the ceiling of the gym. As she slowly began to come back to herself fully, she noted the pain in her muscles and the sweat dripping down her skin. She also noted that she was alone in the gym, the only other person being Sandor, who was staring at her with wide eyes, seeming shocked.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked and she just stared at him. He moved toward her and grabbed her hands in his, the movement making her hiss, and she looked down to see blood. 

Her hands were bruised purple and a few of the knuckles had split open, leaving blood to trickle down her fingers. She stared at them for a long time but she couldn't seem to get herself to do anything else. Sandor began pulling her away from the heavy bag, making her realize just how shaky she felt, and she followed him without protest. He muttered under his breath as he shoved her into a chair and pressed a bottle of Gatorade into her hands before he began rummaging around in the drawers.

It took her a moment to open to bottle as her hands felt swollen and stiff but she eventually managed to get the lid off and bring the bottle to her lips. Only when the first drink touched her tongue did she realize how thirsty she was and she began chugging the drink. It occurred to her that she was probably dehydrated but the thought was distant and everything seemed faraway. 

"Eat this." Sandor said, shoving a protein bar into her hand. "I don't want to have to pick you up off the floor or call that cunt brother of yours."

She unwrapped the bar and began eating it as he took her other hand and began running an alcohol wipe over the cuts. She hissed again and jerked at her hand but he kept a firm grip on it, refusing to let her move, and she glared at him. She had finally began feeling a little bit better and it was enough for her to begin getting annoyed at him.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She asked, unintentionally mirroring the question he'd asked her before. He glanced up at her.

"Finally back to yourself then?" He asked, wrapping gauze around her hand before pulling the other one over and repeating the process.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Sure." He grunted. "You _look_ fine." 

His voice was as close to concern as it ever got and she sighed heavily.

"It's just some family stuff. Nothing to be concerned about." She said, giving him a little without having to tell him everything. He looked up at her and she could see in his eyes that he wanted to ask more but she knew he wouldn't.

"Right, well." He grunted. "I'm pretty sure you might have broken a few bones. I'd suggest you go to the hospital if I thought you'd listen but instead I'm just going to tell you our lessons will be postponed for a few weeks. The last thing I need is a lawsuit because I let you train knowing you were injured."

She rolled her eyes and huffed as she stood up from the chair. She had to stop for a minute because of the rush of dizziness that hit her and she could still feel the shakiness in her limbs that made her close her eyes against the feeling of the swirling room.

"Alright, you can't drive like that." Sandor said, his voice firm. "Looks like I'm going to have to call your cunt brother after all."

"Don't." She breathed out. "If you call Jon, he'll never stop pestering me until I tell him what's wrong and I'm really not in the mood for that."

"I can't let you leave on your own." He reiterated. She sighed again before she glanced over to meet his eyes.

"Could you drive me to Gendry's then?" She asked. "It's not that far and I don't want to go home right now."

He studied her for a moment before sighing and agreeing before he led her outside, turning to lock the door behind them before he pulled her toward his truck. He stayed by her open door until she was all the way into the truck before closing it behind her and making his way to the other side to climb in and start the car to pull out, turning in the direction of Gendry's flat without her having to tell him, and she figured that he must know where he lived.

It only took about ten minutes to get to Gendry's flat and Sandor came around the car to help her out. He followed her inside despite her protests and stayed with her until the reached Gendry's door, where he banged loud enough that she was almost certain the neighbors could hear, and it only took about a minute for Gendry to swing the door open. The look of annoyance on his face was quickly replaced with concern when he took in her appearance making her think that maybe she looked worse than she had suspected.

"Make sure she eats something." Sandor said before practically shoving her into Gendry's arms.

"What happened?" Gendry asked and Sandor shrugged.

"Ask her." He said before turning abruptly and marching away. Gendry stood in the doorway for a few moments longer, staring after Sandor, before he shook his head and pulled her inside to close the door.

He turned his eyes, full of concern, on her the moment the door clicked closed and she closed her eyes for a moment to avoid his gaze. He didn't say anything as he led her over to the table before disappearing into the kitchen and returning with a plate full of pasta and chicken. He placed it on the table and took a seat right next to her, scooting the plate closer.

"Eat." He said, his voice firm. "You look like hell."

She ignored his comment for a moment as her stomach growled and she dug into the food immediately. It was a little cold but she found that she couldn't bring herself to care as she shoveled it into her mouth, all while trying to ignore Gendry's gaze on her face. He got up only once to bring her a glass of water but spent the rest of the time staring at her. She felt a lot better after eating, so much so that the slight shakiness in her limbs faded, and she knew that she had pushed herself too hard earlier in her quest to release her anger. An errant thought came to her head that it was good she hadn't gone to Joffery because if she had, she'd probably be in jail.

"Arya." Gendry said her name gently as she pushed the plate away from her. "What's going on?"

"I'm fine." She said softly and he gave her a look of disbelief. "I'm fine _now_."

"What happened?" He asked, making her turn to look at him fully. She shook her head.

"My sister." She answered and he raised an eyebrow.

"What did she do that made you so mad?" He asked and she sighed as she rubbed her hands over her face. The feel of the gauze against her skin reminded her sharply of her injuries.

"I'm not mad at my sister, not truly, because I know it isn't really her fault." She explained. "It's just......she's making a huge mistake and I can't do anything about it."

"What mistake is she making?" He asked. "Perhaps it's not as bad as you think."

"It is." She insisted, shaking her head. "She got back together with the guy who hit her. You remember, I told you about that?"

"Why would she do that?" He asked, seeming confused.

"He apologized and promised not to do it again." She said and she knew her voice held sarcasm. He scoffed loudly.

"That's bullshit." He commented and she nodded.

"I know." She agreed. "But Sansa doesn't think so. She won't listen to me, she believes him, and I know that he's going to hurt her again and I can't do anything. I'm not mad at my sister, I'm mad at _him_."

"I understand that." He nodded before taking her face in his hands. "But Arya, you can't make it better by hurting yourself. You just have to be there when she needs you."

"I know." She said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt myself, I was just......I was so angry that I wasn't thinking."

"I understand that too." He admitted with a sigh. "That's a dangerous kind of anger, I know from experience, so it's probably a good thing it was the heavy bag and not someone."

"Yeah." She agreed, looking down at her bandaged hands. "Sandor said he thinks I've probably broken something."

"You want to go to the hospital?" He asked and she shook her head.

"They'd likely call my parents and I don't want to deal with it right now." She said.

"Alright." He said, kissing her cheek. "I'll just take you to the free clinic tomorrow. They never ask too many question and it'll be faster than a hospital visit anyway."

"Thank you." She said, turning to capture his lips with hers. She leaned into him for a minute before pulling back. "You mind if I take a shower?"

"Of course not." He said, pulling her up from the table and leading her to the bathroom. "I'll grab you a towel."

He left her alone in the bathroom and she flipped on the shower before undressing quickly and climbing in. The hot water pounded down on her shoulders and back, the sore muscles aching, and she found herself closing her eyes as she stood underneath the spray. The day had started out better than it had ended and her mind flooded with worries and concern for her sister and the obviously toxic relationship she was in making it impossible for her to relax. 

She was startled by the sound of the shower curtain rustling and her eyes flew open to find Gendry climbing in next to her. He gave her a gentle smile as he pulled the curtain back to it's appropriate spot before he stepped toward her and reached around to grab the shampoo.

"I thought you might need help considering your hands." He said softly.

"Oh." She said, her voice quiet as she glanced at her hands. "Yeah, that would be nice."

Gendry helped her wash her hair and body, not even attempting to make it sexual, and she felt content. It occurred to her that what they were doing was a whole different type of intimacy than their sexual relationship and it made her realize that their relationship was a lot deeper than she'd thought. She knew that obviously, they'd said _I love you_ to each other after all, but somewhere deep down she hadn't fully believed it until now. 

It was obvious, in the gentle way he touched her and the soft expression on his face as he looked at her, that he loved her and she hoped that he could see the same on her face when she looked at him. She'd never felt as strongly for someone as she did for him, as evidenced by the fact that she'd never been naked with someone without it being sexual, and it made her heart clench in her chest at the realization. _She wanted to spend the rest her life with him_.

She knew that if she said that to anyone, namely her mother, that it would be scoffed at and dismissed. People would say that she was too young to truly know or that she only felt that way because this was her first adult relationship but she didn't care. She knew in her heart that this was the person she was meant to be with and she didn't care what others thought, she'd spend her life with him.

"I love you." She said, as the soap suds ran off of them and down the drain.

"I love you too." He said, looking at her with that soft expression. 

She wanted him to hear all the words behind her declaration and somehow, she knew he did.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, as promised, he took Arya to the free clinic where she could get her hands looked at and thankfully, despite what Sandor had expected, she hadn't actually broken any bones but her left wrist was sprained so the doctor wrapped it with an ace bandage and put a brace on it to help it heal. Her right hand was less damaged, which he suspected had to do with the fact that she was left handed and used that hand more even when boxing, so the doctor just gave her some antibiotic ointment and re-wrapped it in more gauze before telling her to ice it and allow it to heal as she was discharged.

"Wanna get breakfast?" He asked as they stepped out onto the sidewalk and she shrugged.

"I could eat." She said, following him back to his motorcycle.

She climbed on behind him with a practiced movement and wrapped her arms around his waist as he started it and pulled away from the curb. The trip to the small cafe near his apartment only took about ten minutes and she held tightly to him as she rested her chin on his shoulder, seeming content, and when he parked once more he brought her hands up to his lips to press soft kisses to the bandages before letting her go so that she could climb off. 

She reach out and grabbed his hand in hers as they walked down the sidewalk to enter the cafe and he gave her a gentle smile while squeezing her hand lightly. There was a small line in front of them when they got inside so he allowed himself to stare at her as they waited. He knew he probably had a soft, sappy, look on his face but he couldn't care less. He loved her and he didn't care who knew about it. It seemed as if she didn't notice his look as she studied the menu with a furrowed brow but he knew that she did because of the small smile on her lips.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the side of her head before letting go of her hand to put his arm around her waist and pull her into his side. She came willingly, wrapping her arm around him as well, as she looked up at him as her smile grew and she shook her head.

"What?" He asked softly.

"We're one of those couples." She said, her voice sounding annoyed but her smile told him that she didn't actually mind. "The kind that makes everyone else stare with their PDA."

"Gross." He said, his lips pulling up into a grin as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"So gross." She said after they pulled back.

He laughed and bumped his nose into hers before straightening out, making her nose scrunch cutely in response, as they finally reached the front of the line. He ordered a full english breakfast while Arya opted for banana pancakes topped with strawberries and syrup before they made their way to a table to wait for their order to be brought to them. Arya's fingers tapped a rhythm on the table top as she chewed on her lips and he tapped her hand lightly to get her attention.

"Everything alright?" He asked, turning their conversation to more serious matters that they'd been avoiding most of the morning.

"I'm fine." She said with a sigh. "I know there's nothing that I can do, I can't make Sansa's decisions for her, so I just have to be there for her like you said. It pisses me off but I have to let it go for now."

"So, no more injuring yourself then?" He asked and she sighed.

"No." She said, glancing up to meet his eyes. "I promise."

"Good." He nodded.

They went quiet for a moment as their food was brought to the table but when the server left Arya sighed heavily again as she flexed her fingers lightly. 

"I don't know how I'm going to explain this." She said, tapping the brace lightly. "Jon's going to flip and my parents......I don't even know what reaction to expect."

"What are you going to tell them?" He asked, and she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I don't know." She said. "I can't tell them why I was mad because Sansa would probably just deny it if I did, plus I promised her that I wouldn't say anything. I'm not even sure what I could possibly say that won't make them pester me even more than they already do but......I'll figure it out."

"They're going to think it has something to do with me, aren't they?" He said with a sigh. He knew that her family already hated the secrecy surrounding him and their relationship, so if she came home hurt he knew that their first thought would be that he'd been the one to do it.

"No." Arya said firmly, shaking her head. "I won't let them think negatively about you. You'd never hurt me, I know that, and I'll make sure that they do too. This was my fault, I was stupid and injured myself, I won't let that reflect on you. I promise."

"They already hate me." He said, unconvinced.

"They don't hate you." She disagreed. "They don't even know you."

"That's exactly the point." He said. "They don't know me because you're trying to protect me and keep them from looking up my record which just makes them suspicious. Suspicion often leads to dislike."

"Do you want me to tell them who you are?" She asked, her expression serious. "You know I will, if it's what you want. I just want you to be comfortable with it before I tell them because I don't care what they think about you, I love you, but I need you to be absolutely sure. Once they know your name and see your record, they're going to make judgments that you might not care for."

"I don't know." He said.

He wasn't sure how they'd ended up here in only a few sentences but her words made sense to him. He knew that the moment anyone in her family knew his name and saw his record that it would make them question everything about their relationship and about him and he wasn't sure if he was quite ready for that just yet.

"Look, you don't have to make a decision now." She said, shaking her head. "We got off track. All that's important right now is for you to know that I'll make sure they don't blame you for this. I'll find something to tell them that explains the injuries without involving you or Sansa."

"Alright." He said, still slightly unconvinced but less than inclined to have an in depth discussion about their relationship and her family over breakfast. 

The rest of the meal was spent talking about lighter things as Arya turned the conversation to Shireen and the plans he had to spend time with his new found cousin, pushing everything else out of the way to come back to later, and by the time they were walking out of the cafe the atmosphere around them had returned to the light-heartedness they'd began with.

As they approached his bike once more, an idea occurred to him and he turned to her and pulled her into him with a hand on either hip as he leaned back against the seat. She looked up at him with a curious gaze, a soft smile crossing her lips as she rested her hands on his shoulders, and he couldn't resist the urge to kiss her thoroughly. She seemed to have no objections despite the fact that they were on a very public sidewalk as she melted into him easily, pressing their fronts firmly together as her hands slid up his neck to rest in his hair, and he let himself get lost in the kiss for a while before pulling back and brushing her hair from her face.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I wanted too." He said, shrugging lightly. "But also, I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh?" She inquired, her head tilting like a curious puppy making him smile again.

"I was wondering if you might want to come to the Crossroads Bar with me?" He asked, and she immediately took a slight step backwards to study his face intently.

"You're serious?" She asked, her voice going low.

"I promised to stop hiding things from you." He said, shrugging again. "And you're always curious about the rest of the Brotherhood. I thought you might like the chance to meet some of them."

"Won't they get angry at you for bringing me?" She asked and he shook his head.

"It's not as if you don't already know about the bar." He said. "And, it's not just the Brotherhood's headquarters. It's an actual bar, owned by a person who is not part of the Brotherhood, and other people who aren't members go there all the time so it's really not a big deal to bring you. Besides, it's not as if they conduct their business in plain sight."

"If you're sure." She said hesitantly. "Then, I think I would like that."

"Alright then." He said, moving her back gently so he could climb onto the bike. "Hop on, it'll take us about twenty minutes to get there."

Arya quickly climbed on behind him and they were on their way once again. As he was driving, it occurred to him that this was the first time they'd driven through this part of town in the daylight. Most of their drives through together had been late at night, long after the sun had fallen, some of that owing to the fact that they were doing something illegal. The rest of their relationship had been strictly confined to his flat but now, they were out together during the day where anyone could see them together and Arya didn't seem to mind as she held tightly to him.

It made him happy to see how at ease she was and, though he knew it was stupid because nothing had changed, it made their relationship seem more real somehow and less like they were hiding some dirty secret. Taking in Arya's happy face and easy affection made him begin thinking about what she'd said in the diner about telling her family if he wanted and, for the first time, he truly started to believe that she wouldn't abandon him when her family started criticizing them. It made him realize that their relationship was steady and strong. It was a strange feeling knowing that he finally had someone in his life that loved him so much that she was willing to do whatever she could to ensure his happiness just as he would do for her.

For the first time since he'd lost his mother, he had someone in his life who truly cared.

* * *

When they finally reached the bar, he shook off his musings and took Arya's hand to pull her into the dimly lit interior. Her eyes started darting around as soon as they entered, taking in every detail, and he recognized the look of curiosity and fascination on her face. He let her keep looking as he pulled her gently to the bar so that they could take a seat at the end.

He noted the raised eyebrow and questioning look on Jeyne's face as she came over but he ignored it as he didn't want to answer her questions right now. Arya didn't seem to notice anything awry as she ordered a coke and he knew that had to do with her distraction because she was usually very observant. After he ordered a drink as well, also soda, he turned in his chair to take in the sight that Arya seemed intent on and just saw the bar that he was already familiar with.

It was mostly empty given the time of day but there were a few older men sitting at the tables and talking as they nursed glasses of scotch and Arya's eyes flickered over them after a moment as she took in the rest of the interior. It was sparsely decorated with only a few old pictures hanging around the interior and the walls were painted a strange shade somewhere between red and orange that he was almost certain would be horrendous if the lights were any brighter but Arya seemed to find it charming as she turned to smile at him.

They sipped their drinks slowly until he noted Beric coming in and, as if there was a magnet between them, his gaze settled on them almost immediately. Beric gave him a small nod of acknowledgement before his eyes drifted over to Arya and Gendry noted the moment that they widened slightly before he motioned them over hastily. Gendry glanced between them with a furrowed brow for a moment before picking their drinks up and leading her over to the booth that Beric had slipped into, a feeling close to dread settling in his stomach. Whatever this was about, it certainly couldn't mean anything good.

They slid into the bench across from him and Arya glanced between them as she chewed on her bottom lip. He knew that she probably thought he was about to get in trouble as she had expressed that worry before the came here but he knew that wasn't what this was about.

"I'm assuming that this is the girl you've been seeing then?" Beric asked and Gendry blew out a long sigh as he nodded.

"Please don't be mad at him for bringing me here." Arya blurted out, her words quick. "I can leave and I won't come back, I promise, just don't blame him."

"I'm not mad that you're here, lass." Beric said. "As long as you're legal, which I know you are, you can come whenever you want. It's a business after all."

"What's this about Beric?" Gendry asked cautiously. "You obviously have something to say and you had an obvious reaction when you saw her, so what's up?"

"You're the one who gave Gendry the intel about the police files aren't you?" Beric asked, keeping his voice low as he addressed Arya.

"Why do you think that?" Arya asked, sounding so nonchalant that he'd truly believe that she had nothing to do with it if he didn't know better.

"Because I know who you are." He said seriously and Gendry's heart started beating faster but the only reaction Arya gave was a lifted brow as she sipped more of her soda.

"Do you?" She questioned.

"You're Ned Stark's daughter." He said and Arya reacted with tightening fists on the table top.

"How do you know that?" She asked and Beric scoffed lightly.

"I was a cop for over fourteen years, many of those spent under the command of your father, and I've seen the family photo he keeps on his desk enough times to recognize you." He explained.

"So what?" Arya asked, dropping one of her hands to grab his tightly. "What does it matter who my parents are?"

"It matters because of what we do here. I'm sure you're aware that it isn't strictly legal, given that you gave us the tip about the file, so I need to know that you won't betray us." Beric said simply. "That you won't go running to your father about all of it."

"I wouldn't." Arya said, glaring at Beric as her thumb ran over his knuckles. "I'd never betray Gendry like that."

"I trust her." Gendry said, backing her up, and Beric's eyes swung to him.

"Do you trust her with your life?" He asked. "Because if this goes balls up, you know that you likely won't be able to escape the fallout."

"I do." Gendry answered, nodding firmly. "I trust her not to betray us, not to betray me. After all, she didn't have to tell us about the file in the first place but she did and now we can use that knowledge to close ranks and protect ourselves. If we hadn't found out and continued on as we were rather than pulling back and beginning to operate more secretively, eventually someone would have slipped up and gotten caught."

"I suppose that's true." Beric said, looking over both of them for a long moment full of tense silence before he nodded firmly. "Alright."

"Alright?" Arya asked cautiously.

"Alright." Beric nodded. "If Gendry trusts you that much then I suppose I have to accept that."

He and Arya shared a long look before Gendry leaned back and rested his arm over the back of the booth.

"So, I suppose that's that then." He said and Arya grinned as she scooted closer to him, her gaze still on Beric.

"So, now that we've got that out of the way, can we just hang out like normal people without all the suspicion and questions?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I promise, it's much more fun."

Her comment broke the rest of the remaining tension at the table and they began a conversation that had nothing to do with the Brotherhood and were able steer towards things that they were all comfortable with sharing that had nothing to do with illegal activities. Beric, for his part, shared long-winded stories about his time working with Arya's father and had them all laughing so much that he was almost certain that the rest of the people in the bar thought they were drunk, though none of them had touched any alcohol at all.

Their laughter and conversation drew in other members of the Brotherhood who'd been spread out around the bar, namely Anguy and Thoros as well as a few others, and the afternoon turned into an impromptu social event. Arya seemed happy to listen to their stories while she leaned into his side, taking the light-hearted teasing in stride, and he knew that she was glad to be able to get to know the people he was around almost daily, even if only a little.

The afternoon passed with laughter and camaraderie until after lunch, which had consisted of large baskets of seasoned fries courtesy of Jeyne, until the group once again began to disperse as they went off to do whatever they'd had planned for the day, which he was sure Arya had noticed none of them explicitly clarified. This once again left just them and Beric in the booth as the man pulled out his laptop and began tapping away.

"We should get going." Gendry said, glancing at the watch on his wrist. They'd been here for hours and, though he liked spending time with the other men, he was really ready to go back to his flat and take Arya to bed.

"I'm just going to head to the bathroom before we go." She said as she slid to the end of the bench and stood.

"I'll wait for you here." He told her and received a nod of acknowledgement before she turned and walked away.

With Arya gone and no buffer between them, he quickly noticed Beric's eyes on him and he sighed as he glanced up to look at the older man fully.

"Say whatever it is that's clearly on your mind." He huffed out. Beric's eyes flickered in the direction that Arya had gone before coming back to his. 

"She seems like a nice girl, lad, but if she betrays us - " He started.

"Don't threaten her." Gendry cut him off, warning clear in his tone, and Beric turned to him with a raised eyebrow. They stared at each other for a long, tense, moment before Beric broke their gaze. He held up his hands in a placating gesture. 

"I'm just saying. You should be careful." He said and Gendry rolled his eyes.

"She's not going to say anything." He said.

"I'm not saying be careful just because she might say something, though that is a concern." Beric said, his eyes flickering over Gendry's shoulder again. "Her father is not going to like your relationship and it could be potentially disastrous for you. I know Ned Stark, he may seem like a gentle and honorable man, and he is, but when it comes to his family.....he can be ruthless in his efforts to protect them. If he even suspects that you've done something or that you might hurt his daughter, he will track down every single thing he can about you until he finds something to hang you with."

"I trust Arya." Gendry reiterated. "I know that she'll do everything that she can to prevent something like that from happening but even if it does, I love her, and I'm willing to take that risk."

Beric stared at him for a moment before shaking his head as he let out a long sigh. 

"I hope you know what you're doing." He said, getting up to leave the booth.

"She's worth all of it." Gendry said quietly. Beric looked at him for another long moment before he looked towards the bathrooms and Gendry almost jumped when the man's hand came down to pat his shoulder.

"If you honestly feel that strongly for her that you're willing to risk everything," Beric met his eyes seriously. "then maybe you're right, we _can_ trust her, but if this goes bad I hope you understand that I won't throw myself under the bus for you. If something happens, you deal with it on your own. I like you but I won't risk the entire brotherhood for one man."

"I understand." Gendry nodded firmly.

"Okay, we understand one another then." Beric said before walking away. Gendry turned in time to see him slip into the back room just as Arya came from the hall where the bathrooms were located. 

He shook off the conversation he'd just had and smiled as he stood up and moved across the floor to meet her halfway to take her hand as they turned towards the exit. He tossed a wave at Jeyne as they left and go one on return right before the door slipped closed behind them. It was late and the sun was low in the sky as he turned to look at Arya.

"Do you need to get home?" He asked, pulling her into his body as he ran his fingers lightly down her neck to play along her collarbone. " 'Cause if not, I have a few ideas for how we could spend the evening."

"Is that so?" She asked, her voice low as a soft smirk quirked her lips.

"Um hmm." He said, allowing his lips to follow the path that his fingers had taken and he felt her shiver as he reached the spot where her neck met her shoulder and he sucked gently. Her breath left her in a shaky sigh as she tilted her head to allow him better access.

"I suppose I can stay until tomorrow." She said and he smiled as he pulled his lips away, pressing a soft kiss to the already darkening skin, before meeting her eyes,

"Good." 

He had a lot of ideas for how they could spend the next few hours, many of which included her crying out his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a bit shorter than the others. The next will be longer, promise.


	13. Chapter 13

The moment the door clicked shut behind them Gendry's lips were on her and she willingly sunk into his embrace, pressing their bodies as close together as they could get, while her hands slid under his shirt and ran along the ridges of his muscles. He was sucking a mark into the skin of her throat, sending heat down her spine, and making her grow wet as her breath came in gasps . She felt undone already and he'd barely even touched her.

She shoved at his shirt until he pulled back to yank it over his head and drop it to the ground, lifting her up swiftly to sit her on the kitchen counter, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to bring his lips to hers. She whimpered softly as she ground her hips into his, providing some friction and feeling his cock harden through their layers of clothes, and his hands tightened on her hips as he dragged her impossibly closer. 

He made quick work of removing her shirt and bra to gain access to her breasts and his tongue swirled around her nipples, drawing them into hard peaks while making her hips buck even more. After spending an ample amount of time on her nipples, making her clutch the side of the counter with both hands, he jerked her suddenly to the very edge forcing her to move her hands behind her to balance while he unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down her legs.

She watched him intently as he dropped to his knees and she had a sudden thought that she was almost glad that the counter was low enough that he was now at the perfect height to press his mouth against her, which he did almost immediately. Her head fell back as he circled her clit with his tongue and a low moan left her lips. She ground her hips against him as best as she could in her position and he pulled back slightly to chuckle. She lifted her head to look at him and he was staring at her with amuesment in his eyes.

"Eager, aren't you?" He asked.

"Gods, yes." She said, not caring that she sounded breathless.

"Tell me what you want." He said, his voice dropping lower while his eyes darkened and his grip on her thighs tightened slightly.

"Make me come." She answered immediately. " _Please._ "

He practically growled as he dived back in, fucking her with his tongue before moving back to circle her clit and repeating the circuit over and over, while she cried out in pleasure. She knew it was the please that did it. He liked when she begged she'd noticed.

She gasped when he pressed two fingers inside of her while sealing his lips around her clit and sucking gently. Her body jerked slightly as the pressure that had been building the whole time burst over her only a few seconds later and her eyes squeezed shut as pleasure radiated through her. Gendry stayed in his place, keeping his lips on her clit and prolonging the orgasm, until she had to push him away lightly with her foot just to get a moment to breathe. 

She felt like she was floating as he stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before pulling her up for a passionate kiss. She could taste herself on his tongue and it made her press her entire body against him as they kissed. Finally though, she pulled back and hooked her fingers into the waistband of his jeans.

"You're overdressed." She said and he grinned as he tipped an imaginary hat at her.

"So very sorry, m'lady." He said. "I'll remedy it immediately."

His hands went to the button on his jeans and she waited until he popped it open before she used the fingers still in his waistband to shove them down, taking his boxers with them, and her hand wrapped around the base of his cock as it sprung free. He kicked his shoes off along with his jeans before kissing her again as she ran her hand along his length. 

Her hand moved quickly, squeezing lightly as she ran her thumb over the head with each pass, while she nibbled on his lower lip. He pulled back, breathing heavily, before his hand caught hers and pulled it away from him. He pulled her completely off the counter before spinning her around and bending her over it. She was on her tiptoes as she tried to balance once more until his hand slid down to her right thigh and pulled until her leg was balanced on the counter beside her and her other foot wasn't touching the ground at all. He leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her neck.

"I've got you." He said softly.

She relaxed her body, knowing that he wasn't going to let her fall, and she felt his cock brush against her entrance moments before he pushed in. He sank in fully, his hips flush against her ass, and a moan fell from her lips. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting the pace quickly, and she gave gasping breaths with each thrust. 

She could feel him deep inside her, hitting that spot that only he seemed to be able to find, and it made her cry out as her hands scrambled for something to hold onto. The sound of their flesh slapping together and the wet noises from their coupling mingled with her moans and his harsh breathing in a symphony of pleasure making her very aware that the door of the flat was only a few feet away from them. Anyone walking by would definitely be able to hear them and know what was going on inside but she couldn't bring herself to care as she clenched tightly around him.

" _Fuck_." She exclaimed as he brushed against that spot deep inside her again. She reached back to grab onto his hip. "There, fuck. _Please, please, please_." 

He seemed to redouble his efforts at her words, his hips moving harshly, and he started hitting that spot with precision over and over making her eyes roll slightly as her stomach jerked in anticipation. Each time he hit it, a jolt ran through her that was almost painful but for some reason, it heightened the pleasure and made soft whimpers and moans that she couldn't restrain leave her lips.

Gendry leaned over her, pressing his front to her back and covering her completely as his hips kept moving, and ran his lips along her neck before he sank his teeth into the meat of her shoulder. The bite wasn't hard but the feel of his teeth in her flesh and the sharp sting of pain coupled with the feeling between her legs sent her over the edge. Her hand, still in it's place on his hip, tightened as her nails dug into his skin and she cried out as her body jerked once more. She clenched tightly around him and she felt him release a harsh breath against her neck before his hips jerked a few times and she felt him release deep inside her.

They were both breathing harshly as they rested against the counter, a light sheen of sweat covering them both, and she took the moment to let the world reorient itself around her. Her body was shivering with aftershocks from her orgasm while Gendry was brushing his hands along her sides gently as he leaned into her. After a few long minutes, he finally stepped back and she whimpered slightly when he slid out of her. He helped her stand and when she turned to face him, she pulled him down for a gentle kiss.

"You okay?" He asked and she smiled.

"I'm good." She said. "Great actually. We should do that again sometime."

"Noted." He grinned before glancing behind her. "We're going to have to clean the counter."

"Later." She waved her hand before grabbing his wrist and pulling him toward the bedroom. "Right now, I'm feeling the need for a nap."

"Just a nap?" He asked and she grinned at him over her shoulder.

"You don't think we're done for the night do you?" She asked playfully. "Just give me an hour and we can do even more of that."

"I can do an hour." He said, following after her easily. 

"Good." She commented.

* * *

It was only late the next afternoon that she managed to drag herself away from Gendry to go back home. She almost didn't want to leave but she'd been gone for two days already and she knew that she had to make an appearance at some point or her family would start to freak out. The idea of staying in Gendry's flat with him was becoming more and more appealing and she had less desire to leave each time she went which was something that she tried not the think about too much. She didn't want to be one of those clingy girlfriends that tried to move in way too soon and honestly, she wasn't even sure if that was something that Gendry would even want, so she pushed it out of her thoughts anytime it popped up. If he wanted her to move in, he'd surely ask her, and besides she knew that her parents would be wholly against it. Especially considering that Sansa still lived at home despite being older. In any case, she didn't want to broach the subject.

When she got home, she noted the amount of cars in the drive and almost groaned. It was family dinner night and not only had she forgotten but now she'd have to deal with the full force of her family instead of just her parents. She blew out a long breath of annoyance before walking up to the door and pushing it open to enter. She could hear the conversation from the living room the moment she stepped inside and was thankful that no one seemed to hear the door opening and closing because it gave her a moment to collect herself before she had to face all of them. She took a deep breath before rounding the corner. 

Bran was the first to notice her entrance and he called out a greeting, alerting everyone to her presence, and she forced a smile onto her face as she returned their greetings. She loved her family, she truly did, but sometimes they could be overbearing was all. That didn't mean that she wasn't glad to see them so she went around the room, hugging Robb and Jeyne who she hadn't seen in a few weeks, and even sharing a hug with Jon. She might be annoyed with him right now but he was still her favorite brother.

After the greetings, they split off once more and the conversation returned to a light buzz above the noise of the TV. Everyone seemed to be avoiding talking about where she had been the last few days and the person that was attached to it and she had to wonder if it was because they suspected that she and Jon would get into another argument about it. Whatever it was, she was glad for it as it meant there was less chance that she'd slip up and say Gendry's name. 

Finally, after about thirty minutes, their mother called them into the dinning room for dinner and they all happily went. Even Arya didn't mind because she knew that her mother's cooking was amazing. It was all going well as they made their way to their seats until her mother glanced at her.

"Arya, no jackets at the table. You know the rules." She said.

Arya rolled her eyes as she shrugged out of the jacket and hung it over the back of her chair. She didn't think anything of it until she heard Sansa gasp loudly and her head whipped around to look at her sister in question only to find everyone at the table staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"What the hell happened?" Jon asked, a note of anger in his voice and she let out a long sigh as she glanced at her hands, which up to that point had been covered.

"It's nothing." She said, rolling her eyes.

"That's not nothing, Arya." Her father said, his voice solemn and serious.

"It's just a slight sprain and a few scratches." She insisted. "Nothing's broken."

"Did he do that?" Jon asked, his anger even more pronounced and she noticed Ygritte placing her hand on his arm in a calming gesture.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" She snapped.

"Language!" Her mother exclaimed immediately.

"Your boyfriend." Jon ground out. "The one you won't tell us anything about, who probably has a record. Did you two get into a fight or something because if you did, I will arrest him."

"Then you'd have to arrest me too." She said. "Isn't that right?"

"Jon." Their father's voice cut between them, silencing both easily. She looked at him and he gave her a serious look. "Is that what happened? Did you two get into an altercation?"

"No." She said, shaking her head. "He'd never hurt me, that's not who he is. I hurt myself. I went to the gym and my trainer wasn't there so I thought I'd try boxing without the gloves but I went too hard. It was my fault, he didn't do anything but take me to the clinic when I showed up at his door with injured hands."

"You don't have to lie to protect him." Jon snapped and she jerked her head towards him to glare.

"I'm not lying." She said, and technically she wasn't, just leaving out some details. "And by your logic, if we did get into a fight, you should be more worried about him than me seeing as the only injuries I have are on my hands."

"You're telling the truth?" Her father asked.

"I swear it." She said. "If you don't believe me, I'm sure that Sandor could let you check the cameras in the gym."

"I definitely will be checking them." Jon said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you back the hell off?" She snapped, all of her annoyance coming to the front and feeding into the anger that was already boiling under her skin. "I know you're just trying to protect me or whatever but I'm not a child and you are not my father. I know what I'm doing and I know who I'm letting into my life. I'd think that you trusted me enough to make my own decisions. You can't keep coddling me for my whole life, I don't need it and it's annoying as fuck. I wish you'd just go back to being my brother and not a third parent."

She slid her chair back, making it scrape loudly along the floor, and stormed away from the table. She knew there'd be leftovers that she could eat later and if she spent another moment at the table she'd say something that she couldn't take back. She knew it was childish but when she reached her room, she slammed the door hard enough that it shook in it's frame before throwing herself onto the bed. Nymeria lifted her head from where she was laying on her bed in the corner at the commotion before shaking herself and moving over to climb onto the bed beside her.

"Hey girl." She said gently, running her fingers through her fur. "Sorry I've been gone so much lately."

Nymeria licked her cheeks, making her laugh, before nuzzling her head under her chin. She wrapped her arms around Nymeria and held her close as she rolled onto her side, getting comfortable with her head on the pillow, so she could stare at the wall.

She knew that she'd left an awkward situation downstairs and that she'd have to deal with it eventually but for now she was content to lay on her bed with Nymeria and push it all from her mind. She stared at the wall, focusing on her breathing, until she was almost in a meditative state and all the thoughts that had been running through her mind were calm and distant.

Nymeria's soft snores served as background noise and allowed her to fully relax, so much so that she was practically sinking into the mattress, and her eyes were slipping closed until a knock on her bedroom door made her startle as her heart began racing. She pressed her hand to her chest for a moment to calm herself down as she slipped away from Nymeria, trying not to disturb her, to pad across the room to open her door.

Jon stood on the other side, a cautious look on his face, and she gave him an unimpressed look as she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame. He shuffled his feet slightly, his eyes dropping to the floor for a moment before he sighed and glanced up to meet her eyes.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Are you just going to complain about me not telling you my boyfriend's name and urge me to stop seeing him all while not listening to a word I'm saying?" She asked and he huffed.

"No." He said. "I just want to talk."

She stared at him for a long moment, tempted to just slam the door in his face, but finally she sighed and stepped to the side to allow him in. She closed the door behind him and moved to sit on the bed once more. Jon stood in the center of the room and glanced around and he seemed to be trying to gather his thoughts.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Everything." He said, finally coming over to sit next to her. "When you first told me about him, your boyfriend, you told me that you suspected he had a record and asked me to trust you. I said I would but I didn't keep my word and I'm sorry about that."

"Why did you go back on your word?" She asked and he sighed.

"You're my little sister." He said. "Sansa was born before you but we never had a close relationship and then you came along. I remember the day you were born, dad brought me, Robb, and Sansa into the room to meet you and I was scared to hold you because you were so tiny, I thought I'd accidentally break you but then dad came over and lifted me onto the couch before placing you in my arms. You looked up at me and I swear you smiled, then dad looked at me and he told me that you were mine to look after now." He turned to push her hair back from her face. "From that day, I've always taken it upon myself to protect you, that was my job. You're right, I have been acting like a third parent but all I want is to make sure that you're safe."

"But I am." She said softly. "He won't hurt me. He loves me and I love him."

"I've been overbearing and overprotective ever since I found out that he had a record and I'm sorry." He said, squeezing her hand. "I do trust you Arya and I trust that you know what you're doing. It's hard for me to let go because you've always been mine to take care of but I'll learn and I'll back off. But you know, if you ever need me all you have to do is call."

"I know." She said, leaning over to hug him. He returned the hug, squeezing her tightly, and she smiled as she pulled back. "I love you too, big brother."

She knew that's what he really meant with his explanation and it was what really mattered. 

"He's a good man." She said after a moment. "I think you'd actually like him if you could look past his record."

"I look forward to meeting him." Jon said. "When you're both ready."

He hugged her once more before leaving the room and she laid back down next to Nymeria. She felt better than she had in a while about what her families reaction to Gendry might be and it made her smile. Maybe things would be alright after all.


	14. Chapter 14

Shireen was already waiting for him when he stepped into the coffee shop they'd agreed to meet at and she stood to greet him with a friendly hug when she noticed him. The coffee shop was in the better part of the city but it was one of the shops that was more low key and not likely to be frequented by the high powered business people walking around on the sidewalks outside.

He knew that Shireen had picked this place specifically because she was trying to respect his wishes of not being involved with the rest of their family and here they'd be less likely to be spotted together by someone who would in turn mention it to her parents. After greeting her, he ordered a regular black coffee with cream while she was already sipping on some blended drink with a ton of whipped cream on the top. He was sure that her drink was filled to the brim with sugar and only a tiny bit of coffee but he wasn't going to mention it. She seemed happy enough with it at least.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet with me." She said after a moment.

"It's no problem, really." He said, shaking his head. "You seemed alright when we met and I don't mind hanging out with you, especially since I know we're related." 

"Yeah." She said with a small smile. "Sorry for just springing that on you. Arya told me that you weren't very happy when you first found out."

"That had nothing to do with you, you know that right?" He asked seriously. "It's just that I don't really want to deal with all of the shit that would be sure to come with it if anyone found out."

"I get it." She said. "Trust me, if I could avoid all of it I would so I totally understand. I'm just glad I have a relative that's not entirely judgmental."

"Well, I try." He said with a slight shrug and they smiled at each other.

"Anyway." Shireen said, waving her hand through the air as if trying to dispel their previous words. "I thought we could go see a movie or something. Sort of ease ourselves into this friendship rather than trying to do too much too soon."

"Sounds great." He said. "I'm sure there's some good movies playing at the theater, though I have to admit I'm behind the times so I don't actually know what's come out recently."

"We can decide what to watch when we get there." She said with a shrug.

"Did you drive here?" He asked. "We could take your car to the theater if you want."

"My dad's driver dropped me off actually." She said.

"Oh." He said and she raised a brow.

"Something wrong?" She asked and he sighed.

"It's just, I drive a motorcycle not a car." He said, his eyes flickering across her face. "I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable with me driving us and I don't exactly think calling your driver to take us would be the most discrete."

"Oh." She exclaimed, shaking her head. "I don't mind. I've kind of always wanted to ride a motorcycle but I've never been allowed to. It'll be great."

"Really?" He asked, a grin stretching across his face at her visible excitement.

"Totally." She said, standing from her seat and grabbing his wrist. "Come on, let's go."

She was practically bouncing on the spot and he couldn't bring himself to refuse her so he quickly downed the rest of his coffee before dropping a few bills on the table to cover the bill and allowing her to pull him out of the shop and onto the sidewalk. She drank the rest of her drink, which was in a plastic cup, as he led her down the sidewalk to where he'd parked before dropping the cup into a bin that they passed by.

When they finally came to a stop beside his bike he took the helmet and handed it over to her. She secured it quickly and he shook his head before climbing onto the bike and patting the seat behind him. She climbed on, her movement slightly awkward until she got settled, and she wrapped her arms securely around him.

"Ready?" He asked and she nodded.

"Ready." She confirmed.

He nodded and finally started the bike to pull out of the parking spot. Her arms tightened on him slightly when they started moving but after a few minutes she seemed to relax slightly and just enjoy the ride. It took twenty minutes for them to reach the theater and he parked close to the door easily. There weren't many people at the theater at this time of the day, which he thought was a good thing because it meant that none of the movies were likely to be sold out so they'd have their pick of whatever they wanted to see.

When they climbed off of the bike, Shireen was still smiling widely and he knew without her saying anything that she liked the bike. He was glad that she was happy. She was nice and honestly one of the sweetest people he knew and he was glad that Arya had convinced him to spend time with her because she deserved to have someone treat her with human decency. He still couldn't quiet believe that her family was so horrible that they made her feel bad about the scars marring her face when they were the last thing she should be judged on.

He had to force himself to put those thoughts out of his head because if he thought about it too much, he got pissed off all over again, and he didn't want to be angry when he was with her. They ended up picking out some spy movie that Shireen seemed excited about seeing and she moved to the concession stand and bought the biggest box of popcorn he'd ever seen and two large drinks despite his protest that he could pay for his own before she dragged him down the hallway to find the right theater room before the movie started. 

They were able to find seats in the exact middle of the theater, having made it into the room just as the trailers that always played before the movie started, and Shireen wedged the popcorn box into the space between their seats so that they could both reach it. The movie wasn't bad and he found that he quiet liked some parts an he made a mental note to bring Arya to see it. He knew she'd probably like it and he wouldn't mind seeing it again.

Shireen had been right after all. The two of them going to see a movie together took the pressure off of their first solo interaction while also giving them the opportunity to spend time together. He figured that having her as a cousin wasn't such a bad thing, she was actually pretty cool to hang out with, and he had to admit that it was nice to have someone that the could call family after such a long time on his own. 

After the movie ended and they left the darkened theater, he had to pause to let his eyes adjust to the light and Shireen laughed at him. He shoved her lightly, which only made her laugh harder, and rolled his eyes.

"Watch it. I might just decide to leave you here." He threatened playfully and she snorted.

"I have a private driver, remember?" She said. "All I'd have to do is call him."

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand, a grin on his lips. "Fancy rich girl and all."

"You realize that your girlfriend is a fancy rich girl too right?" She said with a smirk.

"Oh believe me, I know." He said. "She could probably have her own private driver too if she wanted."

"She did when we were in school." Shireen said, laughing. "Anyway, what did you think of the movie?"

"It was good." He said. "You picked a nice one."

"I only picked that one because the lead actor is totally hot." She shrugged. "And he seemed to be good from what little else I've seen him in."

"Well, he is a fine actor." He agreed before raising an eyebrow at her. "Is the hotness of the actors your deciding factor in picking things to watch?"

"Oh totally." She said, nodding her head with a grin. " Give me something nice to look at and I'm sold. I'm basic, what can I say?"

He snorted and shook his head as he moved across the floor to throw away their trash and she followed slightly behind him before they moved toward the door that lead out into the parking lot. It was much fuller than it had been when they went in but the movie they'd watched had been over two hours so it was now late afternoon so he figured that people had just got out of school and work so it made sense. 

"Where to now?" He asked. "Is there somewhere specific that you're meant to be meeting your driver?"

"You can just take me back to the coffee shop and I'll have him pick me up there." She answered and he nodded.

She took the helmet once more and put it on before they began their journey back to the coffee shop. The traffic was slightly heavier now so it took them ten minutes more than it normally would but they got there and he parked almost directly in front of the shop to allow her to climb off. 

"Okay, it's official. I love this bike." She said as she handed back the helmet and he laughed.

"Just give me a call anytime you want to ride on it." He said. "Maybe I could even teach you how to drive it."

"Would you?!" She asked in excitement and he shrugged.

"Sure." He said. "I don't see the big deal. I think it'd be fun, maybe we could even invite Arya and you could both have a go. She loves this thing too."

"That would be so cool!" She exclaimed.

"Alright. Pick a date, we'll make it happen." He said and she nodded.

"I totally will." She said with a nod. 

"I've got to get going but I had a great time today." He said finally and she nodded again.

"Me too." She said before she bit her lip. "And thank you, Gendry."

"For what?" He asked in confusion. Her hand came up to touch the scars on the side of her face.

"For not staring or making comments." She said, her voice soft. 

"I would never say anything bad about your scars, Shireen." He said, staring at her seriously. "Anyone who does doesn't deserve to have you in their lives, even if they are family. Those scars don't make you any less that anyone else and, in fact, I think they make you better than most. They show that you are strong and a survivor, and they tell a story. They make you more interesting. Anyone who makes you feel bad about yourself because of them are just shitheads who are unhappy with their own lives so they have to try and tear you down to make themselves feel better. Ignore them because you are one of the best people I know."

She stared at him for a long moment before moving suddenly to wrap her arms around him. The movement surprised him as he was still sitting on his bike and he had to steady himself in order to keep them both from toppling over the side before he was able to return the hug. When she pulled back, she had a few tears sliding down her cheeks but she was smiling so he wasn't too concerned.

"Thank you." She repeated. 

"You don't have to thank me just for telling the truth." He protested and she shrugged.

"I know." She said. "But you're one of the only people to ever say something like that to me and to accept me just as I am so I think you deserve a thank you."

"You never have to worry about me doing anything other than accepting you." He said and she nodded.

"I know." She said, a small smile coming to her face. "I'm really glad to have you in my life."

"I'm really glad to be here." He said.

* * *

After leaving Shireen at the coffee shop, his mind was caught up in a thousand thoughts. It occurred to him that he wanted so much more out of life than what he had at the moment. He wanted to have Arya in his life for a long time and he knew that to have that, he'd have to meet her family and he wanted to be able to do that without the fear of anything looming over him. He also wanted to be there for Shireen in every way that he possibly could and he knew that living the life he was could potentially put that at risk if he was ever caught. All of this lead him to the conclusion that he'd seen coming for months and that had already been in his mind even before Arya came along and changed so much. He needed out of the Brotherhood and, more than that, he _wanted_ out.

All of this lead him right back to the Crossroads Bar where he knew Beric would be. The sun had just sank and darkness had overtaken the city when he stepped inside the bar. It was much fuller at this time of the night but he still easily located Beric in the booth that he always occupied, sitting with Thoros and Lem, and he squared his shoulders before he approached the booth. They all looked at him as he came to a stop at the edge of the table and Beric had a look on his face as if he already knew why Gendry was there but he didn't voice it.

"Can we talk?" He asked, glancing at Thoros and Lem. "Alone?"

Beric looked at him for a long moment before sliding out of the booth.

"Follow me." He said, brushing past him to make his way towards the backroom. 

Gendry followed after him quickly, making sure to keep an impassive look on his face and relaxed body language so as to not out his nerves on display for everyone, and he took a deep breath as the door closed behind them. Beric turned to look at him immediately, moving to lean against the desk in the corner, and Gendry had to force himself to meet his eyes.

"What's this about?" Beric asked.

"I want out." He said firmly. "You've always known that I never intended to stay with the Brotherhood forever but recently some things have changed and shifted my perspective. I want things in life that I can't have if I remain where I am."

"I saw this coming the moment you got involved with Arya Stark, even before I knew who she was." Beric said, seeming resigned. "You understand what it means if you leave, right? No more monthly cuts of the money, no more protection from the Brotherhood, nothing. If you leave, you're on your own. We can't help you."

"I understand." He said. "You know I respect the Brotherhood. Hell, you've all been like family to me and you've taken care of me when no one else gave a damn but I can't do this anymore. I can't spend everyday wondering if I'm about to be arrested or taking risk that could land me in even bigger trouble. I want a life away from this, a family of my own one day maybe."

"Alright." Beric said with a nod.

"I'm out?" He asked and Beric shook his head.

"Not yet." He said. "I understand that you want out and I respect that, I've told you before that you could leave when you wanted because I trust you not to betray us even if you're no longer a member but I do have one more thing for you to do before I let you go."

"One more thing?" Gendry asked cautiously.

"We have a shipment coming in from Essos, the biggest we've ever gotten at one time." Beric said. "I need you to transport it from the docks to our warehouse."

"A shipment of what exactly?" He asked and Beric gave him a look.

"I'm sure you could figure that out for yourself, lad." He said.

"Am I supposed to transport it alone?" He asked and Beric shook his head.

"A few of the others will be going along with you." He said. "Namely Anguy, Lem, and Beardless Dick as well as a few others."

"And that's it?" He asked. "I help retrieve the shipment and transport it safely and then I'm out?"

"That's it." Beric asked. "This is an important shipment, I don't want to trust it to the newbies. You've been a member of the Brotherhood for longer than most and I know that you work well with the others that I'm sending. Just do this for me, one last job, and you're free. You can walk away and we'll never bother you again, you have my word."

Gendry studied him for a moment looking for any sign of dishonesty or betrayal but he couldn't find any. Despite it all, he trusted Beric and he'd never known the man to go back when he'd given his word so he blew out a long breath and stepped forward to hold his hand out.

"Okay." He said. "One last job."

Beric gripped his hand firmly and they shook on it, both nodding in acknowledgement, before releasing one another. Gendry turned toward the door but paused with his hand on the knob to look over his shoulder at the other man.

"Thank you for everything." He said quietly. "I never would have survived without you and Thoros. Even though I no longer want to be a part of the Brotherhood, I'll never forget that for what it's worth."

"I know." Beric said, his voice just as quiet. "I truly wish all the best for you, lad. I hope you get everything you want out of life."

Gendry nodded firmly and forced himself to twist the knob and open the door. As much as he truly wanted to change things in his life, it still hurt to walk away from the Brotherhood. They'd been a part of his life for almost as long as he could remember and saying goodbye to it was harder than he anticipated but it was something that he knew he needed to do.

"I'll let you know when the shipment arrives." Beric said and Gendry nodded again.

"I'll be ready." He said before finally stepping out of the room and walking away.

It might be hard but he knew it was the right thing to do. No matter how much a part of his life they had been, he had to cut them out if he ever wanted things to change. He'd always known it wasn't forever even when it had felt like he'd never be able to leave but now he finally had a reason to walk away and, though it hurt, he knew in the long run it would be worth it. 

* * *

When he got back to his flat, he expected it to be empty but instead he found takeout containers on the counter making the entire area smell like Braavossi food which let him know immediately that Arya was there somewhere. He glanced around and, upon noticing the curtain by the balcony door swaying slightly, he made his way over and found her leaning against the railing with a joint between her fingers.

She glanced over her shoulder at him before reaching the joint over to him and he accepted it as he moved to stand next to her. They were quiet for a moment as they watched the neighbors in the next building until he glanced over at her again.

"How long have you been here?" He asked. "I thought you were spending the day with your family."

"I did." She shrugged. "But I missed you so I decided to come here after everyone went home. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not." He said, moving to wrap his arms around her and pull her back into his chest. "I love having you here."

"Yeah?" She asked, tilting her head back to look at him. 

"Yeah." He said, dipping down to kiss her lightly. She hummed happily, resting her hands on his arms where they were situated around her waist.

"Where were you?" She asked after another moment. "Shireen called me after you guys parted ways but that was a couple of hours ago and you just got home."

He was quiet for a moment as he pondered whether to tell her or not. He knew that he'd promised to be honest with her and to tell her anytime he had a job but this was going to be the last one he ever did and he didn't want her to worry. He almost didn't want to tell her because he wanted to wait until he could tell her that he was out completely and they could celebrate together.

"You don't have to answer that." She said, an edge of nervousness in her voice that told him he'd been quiet for too long. "I don't want to be one of those girlfriends that demands to know where you are every hour of every day."

"You weren't demanding." He said gently in an effort to reassure her as he hugged her lightly. "I was just thinking and got distracted. I don't mind you knowing where I was."

"So, where were you then?" She asked, turning in his arms to look at him. "If you don't mind me knowing."

"I went to the Crossroads Bar to talk to Beric." He said and she nodded.

"You have a job coming up?" She asked. 

"I was just checking in with him actually." He said, instantly feeling guilty about the lie. 

"Oh." She said. "Alright then."

He smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her once more. The guilt grew but he shoved it away as he let himself get lost in her. He'd tell her the truth but he wanted to be free first. She'd understand eventually, he was sure of it.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There is discussion of rape in this chapter. Do not read if that is triggering to you.

When a ringing phone woke her in the middle of the night, she knew it couldn't be anything good even before she answered it. Gendry groaned softly behind her and his arm left her waist as he moved his hands to rub over his face. Arya, for her part, was squinting at the bright light coming from her phone but finally she was able to see Sansa's name across her screen.

"Sansa, it's the middle of the bloody night." She grumbled, still half asleep.

"Arya, please. I need your help." Sansa's words came out breathy and panicked and Arya could hear the fear in her sister's tone making her sit upright immediately.

"What's wrong? Where are you?" She asked, flinging the covers off her body and searching the dark room with her eyes for any of her clothes. Gendry sat up on the bed behind her, completely alert because of her tone.

"I'm at Sunset Motel." Sansa said. "Joffrey said he wanted to meet for dinner but then he dragged me here. He won't let me leave."

"Are you hurt?" Arya asked, already halfway through getting dressed.

"Um, I think so." Sansa said, sniffling. "He hit me and I'm bleeding. I finally just managed to get away from him and lock myself in the bathroom but I can hear him cursing in the next room. It's only a matter of time before he gets so angry that he tries to come in here. Please Arya, you can gloat, you can say I told you so, I don't care, just please get me out of here."

"I'm on my way Sansa." She said, rushing out the flt door with Gendry right behind her. "I'm gonna have to hang up, okay, but I'm coming. I promise you, Sans."

"Please don't hang up!" Sansa cried out. "I don't want to be alone."

"Hey, it's okay. I'll be riding on a motorcycle so I wouldn't be able to hear you." Arya said gently. "I'll be there in twenty minutes, I swear, but I need you to listen to me Sans, okay?"

"Okay." Sansa sniffled louder and Arya had to force herself not to fall apart. She could do that later but right now, her sister needed her.

"When I hang up, I need you to call the police." She said. Gendry was securing the helmet on her head as she spoke so that they'd be ready to go as soon as she hung up.

"I can't." Sansa said.

"You can." Arya assured her.

"But dad and Jon, they'll hear." Sansa said and Arya closed her eyes for a moment.

"Yes, they will, eventually," Arya said softly. "But right now, the police can get to you faster than I can and they'll be able to protect you better as well. Call them Sansa or I will."

"Okay." Sansa said after a moment.

"Promise me, Sansa." She said.

"I promise, Arya." Sansa answered.

"I'm gonna go now, okay?" Arya asked. "I love you. Hang in there."

"I love you, too." Sansa said, her voice catching and Arya blew out a shaky breath before hanging up and climbing onto the back of the bike.

She and Gendry didn't speak as he cranked the engine before setting off at a speed that would have made her shout at him to slow down in any other circumstance. She tried not the think about how hurt her sister was or about how much danger she was still in and instead focused all her attention on getting there for her. The Sunset Motel was in the higher end of town which meant that the lights and sirens blaring when they arrived had attracted quite a crowd of nosy neighbors and bored retirees. All of this made it harder for them to get through but finally, after a few minutes, she was swinging off of the bike and making her way over quickly.

She made for the police line where she could see the ambulance parked only to be stopped by a large man. His badge stood out against his chest and that stopped her for a moment as she looked at him but he wasn't someone she recognized so she figured that he worked in a different department than Jon which meant that he didn't recognize her. At that moment she didn't care, especially when she saw a stretcher being brought out of the motel with her sister on it ans she shoved against his arm.

"That's my sister! Let me through." She exclaimed.

The man looked like he was about to refuse when Sansa called out her name and he sighed and moved to the side when one of the other cops motioned for him to let her through. Gendry stuck close to her side as she made her way over to Sansa but he didn't speak as she wrapped her arms around her sister. Sansa had bruises already forming on her face and there was a bandage against her right temple that Arya could blood already leaking through.

"It's okay, Sans. I'm here now." She said softly, brushing her hand over her sister's hair.

"Please don't leave me." Sansa said, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ride with her." Gendry said, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Are you sure?" Arya asked, turning to glance at him.

"Yeah." He said, glancing at Sansa. "She needs you right now."

He leaned over and pressed a quick kiss to her lips before turning and making his way back through the crowd to where he'd parked while Sansa was loaded into the back of the ambulance. Arya climbed in after her quickly and sat to the side while the paramedic moved around, placing IV's and checking bandages. Sansa seemed to upset to even talk so Arya didn't push her, she just kept her grip on her sister's hand and let her cry.

The ride to the hospital was quick seeing as the traffic wasn't that bad this late at night so they were soon brought into an examination room as a doctor and a few nurses moved around, asking questions to the paramedics before they left, and then proceeding to start asking them questions. Sansa seemed a bit overwhelmed by the bombardment of questioning so Arya answered the questions that she could such as Sansa's name and birth date and whether she was allergic to any medications. Finally, most of the people left the room and Sansa was examined by the doctor, which Arya steeped out into the hallway for to give her sister some privacy, before the doctor left as well.

After about thirty minutes, someone came to take Sansa to get a head CT leaving Arya alone in the room for a time and she took a moment to text Gendry. He texted back quickly to tell her that he was in the waiting room and to not worry about him, telling her to stay with her sister, and she felt her heart give a little squeeze the love she felt for him rushed through her. He didn't have to be here and yet he was, giving her silent support, and it showed her that he truly loved her too. It was a nice feeling to have in the midst of everything else and she was grateful for him.

When they brought Sansa back into the room, she reached out to take her hand again as two police officers came into the room. One was a tall woman with blond hair that she didn't recognize but the other one was Jaime Lannister and she felt Sansa tense when she saw him.

"Sansa?" Jaime said, seeming confused, and Arya noticed his partner glance at him.

"Miss Stark, I'm Officer Tarth and this is my partner Officer Lannister, we need to get a statement from you about what happened earlier tonight." She said.

"He can't be here." Arya said before Sansa even had a chance to speak.

"Who are you?" Officer Tarth asked.

"I'm Arya Stark, Sansa's sister." She answered before repeating. "He can't be here."

"Why not?" Officer Tarth asked.

"Because his nephew is the one who did this to my sister." She snapped. "He's too close to this."

"Miss Stark, do you want him to leave?" Officer Tarth asked, looking at Sansa.

"Yes, please." Sansa said, her voice small.

"It's alright." Jaime said. "I'll just go and hang out by the vending machines. You can take this one."

He turned and slipped out of the room, closing the door behind him with a click, and Officer Tarth came closer to the bed as she took out a note pad and a pen from her pocket.

"Okay, Miss Stark, just tell me what happened tonight." She said, her voice gentle and Sansa's hand clenched in hers as she sniffled and moved to sit up more.

"It's not the first time he's hit me." Sansa started. "I broke up with him the first time but then he promised that he wouldn't do it again and I stupidly believed him. Tonight, he called me and said that he wanted to get dinner and see a movie and I agreed. He came to pick me up at my house and he took me straight to the Sunset Motel. I didn't want to be there but he wouldn't let me leave, he'd already rented a room before he came to get me and he locked us in. He said that he wanted me to be like a normal girlfriend and give him what he wanted."

"What he wanted?" Officer Tarth asked.

"I wouldn't have sex with him." Sansa said, her voice breaking. "I wanted to wait until I was married and he didn't like that, he said it was stupid, but it was what I wanted. He told me that he rented the room so that we could finally do it and when I protested and said I didn't want to, he hit me and shoved me onto the bed. He's stronger than me so he held me down and - "

She broke off and buried her face in her hands as a sob ripped out of her. Arya moved hesitantly to place her hands on her sister's shoulders and Sansa turned toward her suddenly to wrap her arms around her and bury her face in her neck. Arya brushed her hand down Sansa's hair as she made gentle shushing sounds all while she was imagining the most gruesome ways for Joffrey to die. She wanted nothing more in that moment than to beat the smug faced bastard until she felt better but instead, she stayed in place and comforted her sister. 

After a few minutes, Sansa seemed to gather herself once more as she pulled out of the embrace and sat back against the bed. Her eyes and nose were both bright red and her cheeks were still wet with tears but she seemed to steel herself as she looked back at Officer Tarth.

"He raped me." Sansa said, her voice cracking but she kept her shoulders straight and Arya thought in that moment that she'd never seen someone be as brave as her sister was right now. "He listened to me cry and beg him to stop all while he hurt me and then he hit me again when I called him a monster so I locked myself in the bathroom and called my sister. He deserves to be in jail and I hope he's kept there."

Officer Tarth cleared her throat. "Thank you for your statement, Miss Stark. I promise to do everything I can to make sure that he is punished accordingly."

She closed the notebook that she had been writing in and slipped it back into her pocket before shaking both of their hands and leaving the room. They were quiet for a few moments before Sansa turned to Arya, a few more tears slipping from her eyes, before she reached out and Arya moved in to embrace her once more. Sansa's shoulders shook with more sobs and Arya just held her until she felt ready to pull away again. She didn't comment on what Sansa had told Officer Tarth, she didn't want to make her sister relive it over and over, instead she pressed a kiss to the top of her head and rubbed her back gently.

Finally, after about ten minutes, Sansa finally pulled back again. Their eyes met and Arya brushed Sansa's hair back from her face as she gave her a gentle smile of reassurance.

"I feel like I need to rest." Sansa said softly. "Can you go and call Mum and Dad?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay alone?" She asked.

"I will." Sansa nodded.

"And you're sure you want me to call Mum and Dad?" She asked.

"I am." Sansa said. "They'll find out anyway and....I want them here. I need my parents right now."

"Okay. I'll call them." She said, leaning over to hug her again. "I'll wait for them in the waiting room. It shouldn't take them too long to get here."

"I know." Sansa said, sniffling. "Thank you for coming, Arya."

"I'll always come if you need me, Sansa." She said seriously. "You're my sister. Even when we disagree, I still care about you, that will never change."

"I love you." Sansa said.

"I love you too." Arya said, squeezing her hand before leaving the room.

* * *

When she got to the waiting room, she found Gendry sitting there with his legs bouncing and the moment he saw her he sprang up and moved to embrace her. She returned the hug taking a moment to breathe him in and calm her racing thoughts before she pulled back to look up at him.

"I need to call my parents." She said.

"Of course." He said, his brow furrowing.

"My dad's going to come to the hospital." She said, meeting his eyes seriously. "Do you want to leave before he gets here?"

"Do you want me to go?" He asked, pulling back even further and she could see hurt lingering in his eyes.

"No." She assured him, reaching out to bring him back to her. "In fact it's the last thing I want right now but I didn't want you to be forced into something you aren't ready for. My father will be distracted with my sister, rightfully so, but he'll probably still have you looked up the moment he meets you. I just didn't know if you were ready for that scrutiny from my family, that's all."

"I don't care, Arya." Gendry shook his head. "Let them judge me or whatever else they want to do. I'm not going to leave you here on your own, not when you need me. I was going to have to meet your family eventually and my record isn't going to change so might as well face them now."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, leaning over to kiss her. "I'm here for you."

"I love you." She breathed out, pressing her face into his chest.

"I love you too." He said, pressing another kiss to the top of her head before pushing her away slightly. "Now, call your parents."

She nodded and pulled out her phone. It surprised her when she noticed that it had just gone past two in the morning and she knew that her call was going to freak her parents out but Sansa had asked specifically for them and she wasn't going to let her sister down. She needed her parents and Arya was going to make sure they were there. She scrolled through her contacts and stopped on her Dad's number knowing that he'd have his ringer on. He always kept it on in case of emergency calls from the station but she knew that her mother usually turned her ringer off before going to bed.

She pressed his number and brought the phone to her ear to listen to the ringing on the line. It rang five times before she heard a click that told her someone had picked up and moments later her father's voice came over the line.

"Arya?" He asked, sounding groggy. "What's wrong, love?"

"Dad, I need you and Mum to come to King's Landing General Hospital." She said and she heard shuffling on the other end of the phone immediately.

"Are you alright?" He asked, sounding much more awake. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, Dad." She said. "It's Sansa. Something's happened, I can't explain right now just please, get here as quickly as you can."

"Sansa? Is she hurt?" He asked. Arya heard her mother's voice in the background but she couldn't understand what she said.

"She is." She said. "But she's okay for now and she asked for you and Mum so if you could come, it would be good."

"Of course we're coming." Her father said. "And I expect you to explain when we get there."

"I will." She said. "Just please hurry."

"We're on our way." Her mother called. "We'll be there soon."

"I'll see you when you get here." She said, hanging up and moving to sit with Gendry on a bench seat. 

She bounced her legs like he had been doing when she first came out and he reached out to place his hand on her knee making her glance at him. He gave her a reassuring glance as he put his arm over her shoulders and pulled her closer. She leaned into him willingly, chewing on her lips as her mind raced with thoughts about everything that had happened in just the last two hours, and it hit her how utterly exhausted she was but she knew it would be impossible for her to rest. Her mind was too preoccupied and anxiety was buzzing under her skin like an electric current preventing her from sitting still.

Gendry noticed her fidgeting but he just held her closer and brushed through her hair with his fingers as they waited. After a few minutes though, the anxiety under her skin became to much and she pulled away from Gendry and stood to pace back and forth.

"Arya!" Her name was called across the waiting room and she spun to find Jeyne rushing toward her, her belly standing out prominently in her scrubs and her white coat billowing out behind her, and Arya's eyes widened.

"Jeyne, I didn't know you were working tonight." She said as she hugged her sister in law.

"Yeah, I'm covering for one of the other doctors." She said. "Anyway, one of the nurses heard someone with the name Stark had been admitted to the emergency room so I came down to check. Are you alright?"

"I'm not hurt." Arya said. "It's Sansa. Mum and Dad are on they way."

"Is she alright?" Jeyne asked, her concern obvious.

"I don't know." Arya admitted. 

"I can check on her." Jeyne offered and Arya caught her arm as she started to walk away.

"I don't know if she'd like that." Arya said quickly. "There are some things on her medical chart that she might not want to share."

"Right." Jeyne said, shaking her head. "Of course. Just, keep me updated?"

"I will." Arya nodded. It was in that moment that Jeyne seemed to notice that she wasn't alone as her eyes settled on Gendry and Arya cleared her throat. "Jeyne, this is Gendry. Gendry, my sister in law Jeyne Westerling-Stark."

Gendry stood and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well." Jeyne said, studying him for a moment before looking back to Arya. "I've got to get back but text me with any information."

"I will." Arya repeated.

Jeyne nodded and left as quickly as she'd come and Gendry turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your sister in law is a doctor?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Yeah." She said.

"And is she married to the cop?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No. She's married to Robb, my oldest brother. He's a lawyer." She said. "Jon, the cop, is actually the same age but his girlfriend is a self defense instructor and could probably kick your ass."

"Noted." Gendry nodded.

She started pacing again almost immediately and Gendry moved to stand in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders, and forcing her to look at him. They stood there for a moment before moved his hand to cup her face.

"It's okay." He said seriously. "I know you're trying not to think about it but your sister is okay. She's here at the hospital and she's being treated. Whatever happened tonight is something that she'll work through eventually and she'll have you and the rest of her family around her as she does. Everyone's okay."

"I feel like I failed." Arya said after a moment, tears springing to her eyes. "I should have tried harder. I should have kept her away from him or I should have told someone the first time he hit her. I should have done more."

"Hey, you can't think like that." He said, looking at her. "None of this is your fault or Sansa's. This is on Joffrey, he's the one who hurt her. There is nothing that you could have done to prevent what happened but you can be there for her now. That's all you need to think about, okay?"

"Okay." She said, sucking in a deep breath to keep the tears in her eyes. He was right, she couldn't focus on the past, it couldn't be changed, but the future was still being written. She'd be there for her sister and that would have to be enough.

After a few moments, Gendry guided her back to the seats and they sat together once again. Time seemed to be passing slower than normal and she was starting to get worried when her parents still hadn't shown up but finally she saw them come in the door. They were both dressed in actual clothes but it was obvious that they'd gotten dressed quickly. Her mother spotted her almost immediately and she got up to move across the floor.

Her mother hugged her tightly before passing her off to her father who did the same before letting her go and she took a step back to look at both of them. It was then that she noticed Rickon and Bran trailing behind them and figured that was what had taken them so long to get there. Rickon was still in his pajama's and was picking at his eyes but he looked alert and Bran was wearing sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"You brought the boys?" She asked.

"I was already awake." Bran said before their parents had a chance to answer. "I was working on something for my robotics class and I heard them rushing around the house so I came out to see what was going on. When they told me, I insisted on coming so they had to wake up Rickon too because they couldn't leave him at home alone."

"Alright then." She said, shaking her head.

"Arya, what's going on?" Her father asked.

"Sansa said she was going out with Joffrey." Her mother put in. "Did they get into an accident or something?"

Arya's hands clenched and she pulled in a deep breath and let it out before speaking.

"No, they didn't get into an accident." She said, keeping her voice even a calm. "He hurt her."

"What?" Her father asked. "What do you mean he hurt her?"

"Joffrey." She spat his name. "He hurt Sansa. He hit her and she called me crying because he wouldn't let her leave. I told her to call the police, which she did, and they came. They arrested Joffrey and brought Sansa here to be looked over. Father, you can't let him out. You know his parents are just going to try to pay someone off to make this disappear and you can't let them. Robert Baratheon is your best friend, you have to talk to him. You have to tell him not to bail Joffrey out of this. He'll hurt her again."

"Hey love, calm down." He said, his voice gentle. "It's okay. I'll deal with it."

Arya nodded, reaching out to hug him again. She knew that her father would make sure that Joffrey was punished accordingly.

"Where is she?" Her mother asked. "Sansa."

"She's in an examination room." Arya said. "Room 12. I think they're waiting for her head CT to come back." 

"Head CT." Her mother asked. "Was that necessary?"

"She had an injury." Arya told them. "It was bleeding quite a lot."

"By the Gods." Her mother breathed out, running her hands over her face. 

Arya felt a presence behind her and she glanced over her shoulder as her family fell into silence almost simultaneously. Gendry had his lips pressed together and his hands tucked into his pockets as she reached back and drew him forward so that he was standing directly beside her. 

"Everyone, this is Gendry." She said. "Gendry, this is my Mum and Dad, Catelyn and Ned Stark and my brothers, Rickon and Bran."

"Hi." Gendry waved awkwardly.

"Gendry...." Her father trailed off, obviously waiting for a last name and Arya noticed him studying Gendry intently. It made her wonder if he recognized Robert Baratheon in his features, they had been friends since they were kids after all, but she couldn't think of that right now.

"Gendry Waters, sir." He said, putting his hand out to shake.

"So, you're the one my daughter has been seeing for months?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Gendry nodded.

"Hmm." Her father hummed. "Well, I need to see my other daughter but we'll talk later."

"Of course sir." Gendry said.

Her parents left, leaving Bran and Rickon with her and Gendry, and an awkward silence descended over them for a moment before Rickon looked up at her.

"Is Sansa going to be okay?" He asked, his voice small and it reminded Arya just how young her brother was.

"Yeah, Rick. She'll be okay." She said, motioning him over so she could hug him tightly.

After that, they all moved to the corner of the room to sit together and Bran started a quiet conversation with Gendry. Arya flipped through a magazine while Rickon leaned his head on her shoulder and played a game on his phone. There were only a few other people sitting in the waiting room and she found herself wondering what they might be here for and making up stories in her head so that she didn't have to think about her own sister in a hospital bed. Physically, Sansa seemed mostly fine but Arya knew that the emotional part of all of this would stay with her possibly for the rest of her life and it made her angry.

Angry at the world, at Joffrey, at herself. Her anxiety fed into her anger until it was all she could feel and it made her want to scream or hit something or do anything to make herself feel better but she couldn't. She needed to stay here for her sister. In that moment, she wanted nothing more than to make sure that Joffrey would never hurt Sansa again and she vowed to make sure that he stayed in jail no matter what even if she had to speak to his father herself. He didn't deserve to be bailed out this time, he needed to face the consequences, and she'd make sure that he did. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter today as a treat for such a long time between updates. Hope you enjoy!

It was just as the clock switched to four that Arya's last two brothers made their way into the waiting room, informing them that they'd been called by their father, rounding out the group that was waiting for any word. Gendry noticed them both staring at him, with Jon studying him extra closely, but he tried to ignore it as he sat next to Arya. Rickon had fallen asleep with his head in her lap and she was running her hand through his curls absently as she sipped on the cup of crappy coffee he'd gotten for her from the machine in the corner.

He'd called in to let Tobho know he wouldn't be into the garage that day and the older man had thankfully been understanding when he'd explained the situation leaving him free to stay here and support Arya, who had become more and more anxious the longer her parents had been in the back with her sister without any word. It had been an hour and a half since they'd gone back and he knew that she was worried that something was wrong seeing as they had been waiting for test results from the CT scan. He didn't know what to say to comfort her so he just rubbed gentle circles into her back and leaned over to press a kiss to her temple. The movement made her turn to look at him and she gave him a gentle smile as she leaned into him.

Finally, after another half hour, he noticed her parents come back around the corner and he nudged her and jerked his chin toward them. She sat up straighter immediately and he noticed her brothers mirroring the movement as she shook Rickon's shoulder lightly until he sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, and they all stared at her parents intently.

"Have they got the results back?" Arya asked.

"They have." Mr. Stark said, pressing his lips together. "Sansa has a minor brain bleed. The doctors don't think it'll worsen but they're going to admit her so that they can keep an eye on it."

"What are they going to do about Joffrey?" Jon asked.

"He's in jail right now." Mr. Stark said. "I've made a few calls and had them slow down his processing so he won't be able to be bailed out until that's finished. He'll be there for the day at least and Sansa does intend to press charges. We'll make sure he's punished."

"I'll start working the case immediately." Robb said and Gendry noticed his hands clenching into fists. "I'll crucify the bastard with anything I can."

"You can't get emotional." Mr. Stark warned. "Don't give his lawyer anything to use against you. He could easily have the whole thing thrown out if you slip up even a little. Keep your wits about you."

"I will." Robb said, taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

"Can we see Sansa?" Bran asked.

"When they get her settled in her room upstairs." Mrs. Stark said, her eyes trailing over each of them. "But boys, seeing your sister right now might shock you. Whatever you're feeling or thinking when you see her, try to keep it to yourself, she's been through enough already."

"We'll be gentle with her." Rickon spoke up. "We just want to see her, that's all."

"Alright." Mrs. Stark said, her voice gentle as she brushed his curls back. "She'll be happy to see you, I think."

"Who's working the case, do you know?" Jon asked, looking over at Arya.

"Officer Tarth is the one who took Sansa's statement." She said. "She's Jamie Lannister's partner. He was with her but I told him he couldn't be in the room because he was too close to the case since Joffrey is his nephew."

"Right." Mr. Stark shook his head. "I'll see if I can get the case transferred to someone else."

"That would probably be for the best." Jon nodded. Mrs. Stark cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, we can discuss this later. Right now, we're all going to go up and see Sansa." She said, wrapping an arm through Rickon's and motioning for everyone to follow her. 

"Gendry, I would like to talk to you for a moment if you don't mind." Mr. Stark said and he glanced at Arya. She pressed her lips together and sighed.

"Dad, is this really the time?" She asked.

"I just want to talk to him, love." Mr. Stark said. "Now that we've finally met."

"It's alright, Arya." Gendry said, squeezing her hand lightly. "Go on. See your sister."

"I think I'll stay too." Jon said and Gendry noticed Arya give him a dark look.

"Jon, remember what you said." She warned. 

"I remember." He said. "And I do trust you but I still want to talk to him."

Arya glared at Jon for a moment before she sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips before turning and following after the rest of her family leaving him alone with her father and brother. He cleared his throat and rocked back and forth on his feet as he waited for either of them to say something because he sure as hell wasn't going to start the conversation. He had no doubt he'd end up saying something stupid.

Finally, Mr. Stark led him away from the waiting area and into a more private area that was tucked into a corner and had a table and a few chairs beside a vending machine. He sat down and motioned for Gendry to sit across from him while Jon took the seat next to him leaving Gendry to face both of them. He clasped his hands together on the tabletop as he sat and looked at them, forcing himself to take slow steady breaths as he did, and he hoped that he looked calmer than he felt.

"I'm sure you expected this but I called in your name and had your record sent over to me while we were waiting for my daughter's results to come back." Mr. Stark said and Gendry nodded.

"You're right, I did expect it." He said. "And I know the things on my record don't reflect well on me and I won't make excuses for them but I will tell you that I'm trying to do better. I did what I had to to survive after my mother died but things are better now and I'm doing what I can to leave that all behind me."

"It's suspected that you're a member of the Brotherhood Without Banners." Mr. Stark said. "Is there any truth to that?"

"There is." Gendry said cautiously. "They were there for me when I didn't have anyone else. But I've made moves to leave that behind me as well."

He was trying to be truthful while also not incriminating himself or anyone else and he thought that he did a good job with the vagueness of his words. Mr. Stark and Jon both looked at him as if they were scrutinizing every word coming out of his mouth and he realized that they probably were.

"Why now?" Jon asked. "You said that things were better now and you were trying to leave it all behind. What pushed you to leave now?"

"Arya." Gendry answered honestly. "I wanted to leave the Brotherhood before I met her but it was always some distant goal, something that I'd do one day, but after meeting her....it just became more important."

"Why?" Jon asked. Gendry looked at him for a moment before answering.

"I love her." He said, putting all of his emotion into those words. "She's the most amazing person I've ever known and she never judged me for anything. She knew about my record, she saw where I lived, she met my friends, and she never walked away. She accepted me, flaws and all, and she loved me despite everything. I want to spend my life with her and I know that you may think that it's too soon for me to say that but it's true. She's the one thing I've ever wanted bad enough to push me to finally change."

"You truly care for her, don't you?" Mr. Stark said, studying his face with a considering look. 

"I do." Gendry said. "I know that you may disapprove because of my record but nothing will ever change how I feel about her, even if you hate me."

"I don't hate you, lad." Mr. Stark said. "I'm cautious when it comes to my children but I can see how much my daughter cares for you and I can see how much you care for her as well. Everyone has a past, it doesn't matter, what matters is what you choose to do with your future and it's clear that you're trying to do better so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Really?" Gendry asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yes." Mr. Stark said. "Really."

"I promised Arya that I would trust her judgement and I do." Jon said, meeting his eyes. "She trusts you so I will too. After all, you didn't have to be here tonight and you stayed anyway. That tells me that you care. You're one of the good ones, I can see that. Criminal records don't always mean a person is bad."

"Thank you, for giving me a chance." Gendry said sincerely. "I truly do love Arya and I know how important her family is to her so I'm grateful that you didn't just write me off."

"We just want Arya to be happy." Jon said. "And _you_ make her happy so it's really not a problem." 

He and Arya had stressed for weeks about her family finding out and in the end, it hadn't been necessary at all. They had both taken his criminal record much better than he expected and it hit him just how much the Stark family loved and supported one another. It made him wonder for a moment what it would be like to grow up in an environment like that. Perhaps that was why Arya was so accepting and free with her love.

"Alright then, now that we've got that out of the way let's go see Sansa." Mr. Stark said, standing from the table.

"I can stay here and wait for you guys." Gendry said.

"Nonsense." Mr. Stark said, shaking his head. "Come up with us. I'm sure Arya's up there worrying that we've arrested you or something."

"If you're sure." He said hesitantly.

"We're sure." Jon said, motioning for him to follow them.

He stood from the table and trailed after them as they went to find the elevator on the other side of the waiting room and around the corner. Mr. Stark pressed the number to take them to the right floor and they were on their way quickly, leaving Gendry to lean against the wall of the elevator as the floors ticked by slowly, until the ding went off and the doors opened. 

He followed after Mr. Stark and Jon near silently and when they entered the room, Arya moved over to him quickly. He could see the question in her eyes and he gave her a reassuring smile as he wrapped his arm around her. He glanced around the room, noting that the woman he'd met earlier was in the room standing next to the bed with Robb and her white coat was still on, while everyone else seemed scattered around the room. Rickon was laying on the bed with Sansa as she stroked his hair and spoke to him softly, Mrs. Stark was sitting in a chair by the bed as she stroked her hand along her daughter's arm lightly, and Bran was sitting in his chair at the end of the bed.

Gendry noted Jon's face tightening in obvious anger as he looked at Sansa but he didn't let it show in any other way as he moved over to stand next to the others. Gendry found himself studying Sansa, having only seen her briefly earlier in the night before she'd been loaded into the ambulance, and he was finally able to see the extent of her injuries. 

There was a dark purple bruise along the left side of her face and a long cut on her right temple as if she'd been knocked into something that had been stitched together. She also had obvious bruises on her neck in the shape of fingers and bruises that spanned the length of her arms in varying shades of purple and green, some obviously older than others, and he found himself holding tighter to Arya as he looked at them. 

She glanced at him and she must have seen something on his face because she leaned closer to him, leaning her head into his chest, and he wrapped his arms firmly around her to hold her close. 

"This is going to be hell." She said after a few moments, gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I don't even want to think about it right now." Sansa said, a long sigh leaving her.

"Am I missing something?" Jon asked, glancing between them. "The case is going to be difficult, yeah, but we don't need to worry about that just yet."

"The media is going to have a field day with this." Arya said as if it should have been obvious. "Joffrey is the Prime Minister's son and Sansa is the Police Commissioner's daughter. It's a juicy story."

"Cersei is going to make sure that whatever is printed, I look like the bad guy." Sansa said. "Because of course her precious son can do no wrong."

The anger in Sansa's voice made them all pause as they looked at her before Mrs. Stark shook her head. 

"We're not going to let that happen." She said, sounding determined. "We're not just going to let them make this seem less serious than it is. Joffrey will get what he deserves, in all aspects. I'm not going to let Cersei Lannister make her son seem like a saint, not after what he's done."

"She's right, love." Mr. Stark said. "We'll handle this. I'll speak to Robert about it myself if I have to."

"Okay." Sansa said, seeming unconvinced.

"They'll handle it, Sans." Arya said, staring at her sister, and they seemed to have some silent conversation with their eyes that no one else in the room seemed privy too before Sansa let out a long sigh.

"Okay." Sansa repeated. This time though, she seemed a bit more believing.

The room quickly dissolved into quiet conversations once more as Mr. and Mrs. Stark started making calls and Arya took the opportunity to pull him out of the room. She led him down the short hallway to the very end where a large window sat allowing them to look out. The horizon was slowly lightening, highlighting just how long they'd been here, and he glanced at her.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. "With my dad and Jon?"

"Not much." He told her honestly. "They asked a few questions about my record and then we came up here."

"Just like that?" She asked, crossing her arms as she raised a brow.

"I told them that I was trying to change, that my record didn't reflect who I am, and that I loved you." He said before he reached out to cup her face gently. "I told them that I wanted to spend my life with you and they said that they trusted your judgement about me."

"You want to spend your life with me?" She asked, her voice soft and he smiled lightly. 

"I do." He said. "I know we've only known each other for a few months but it doesn't matter, I can't imagine my life without you. I love you and I want to spend every day for the rest of my life with you. All I know is that you're the one thing I'm sure of in my life."

"Gendry Waters, is that a proposal?" She asked, her brow climbing higher, and he leaned over to kiss her thoroughly before answering.

"Not yet." He said, brushing his thumb along her cheekbone. "It's just something I wanted you to know. You're my forever, Arya Stark. It's all I know."

"You're my forever too, Gendry Waters." She said before pulling him back in for a deeper kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into him as he returned the kiss as the sun rose through the window behind them. He only had one thought in that moment, a thought he felt down to his very bones, _I'm going to marry her one day_.

* * *

It was a week later before Sansa was finally released from the hospital and she and Arya had been right about the media. Sansa had given her statement through a media coordinator for her family and Joffrey, after being released from jail, had given a completely contradictory statement to hers. It became a he said, she said issue in the papers and the media were treating it like daytime entertainment which Gendry hated. He could see how it affected Sansa when she read the articles printed about it or the comments left below them until Arya confiscated her laptop and phone and he hated it.

It made him even madder to see people actually calling Sansa a slut or saying that she was just making it up but he knew that he couldn't express that anger around her. Arya did her best to comfort her sister and their entire family went radio silent on social media even while Joffrey's mother was very vocal about her son's innocence and even going as far as to insinuate that Sansa was just having regrets about having sex and making up a story now to cover herself. After that tweet went out, Mr. Stark had to physically stop Mrs. Stark from replying with a string of curse words that she was muttering under her breath.

Her children had seemed taken aback by her use of such colorful language and Arya later explained to him that their mother rarely cursed which is why it had taken them all by surprise. The problem with Sansa being released though was that there was media camped out in front of the Stark's house just waiting for a glimpse of her and Sansa very much didn't want to be seen at that moment. 

The police had sent someone over to take pictures of the injuries for the case and get a copy of her medical records and Sansa had allowed that but she didn't want pictures of her with her bruises circulating the internet for people to comment on which he understood. 

"She can stay with me." He said as the idea occurred to him and everyone looked at him at once. He fidgeted nervously under the collective gaze of the Stark family but didn't back down. "No one even knows who I am. None of you have mentioned my name publicly and Arya and I have never been seen together. No one's going to be camped out in front of my flat to get a look at her."

"It makes sense." Arya agreed after a moment. "We could take her out the back since the media is waiting in front of the hospital as well and then we could go to Gendry's. She could stay there until the trial."

"If you're comfortable with it, of course." Gendry said, looking at Sansa. "I don't want you to do something that you're not comfortable with. It was just a thought."

"It does make sense." Sansa said, glancing at Arya. "I'm okay with it."

"Okay then." Mr. Stark said. "I'll get things set up for her to be brought out of the back. If you could go and bring the car around to pick her up, that would be great."

"Can do." Gendry said. 

He was grateful that Arya had driven them to the hospital that day in her car instead of them using his motorcycle because it had been a bit chilly and neither of them had felt like riding it in the wind because it meant that it would be much easier to bring Sansa to his flat. He kissed Arya on the cheek before slipping out of the room and taking the elevator down to the lobby so he could go out to the parking garage.

He noted the group of people with big camera's standing on the grass almost directly across from the exit door and he was tempted to flip them off but he didn't want to draw any undue attention to himself so he just shook his head and made his way to the car. He had to adjust the steering wheel and seat before he climbed in on account of Arya having drove them that morning but it didn't take him long before he was pulling out of the spot and making his way around.

He pulled into the alley behind the hospital, thankful to see that no one was hiding with a camera back here, and he waited. It was about fifteen minutes before the door that was situated sightly in front of him opened and Sansa slipped out followed by Arya. Jeyne was holding the door for them and she waved at him before closing it behind them and they climbed in quickly. Sansa pulled up the hood of her jacket to hide her noticeable hair and he pulled out of the alley. 

When he got out, he turned in the opposite direction of the people in the front of the hospital, glad that he was able to reach the highway from that direction, and they were on their way having managed to avoid the media all together. The reached his flat building half an hour later and just as he suspected, there was no one waiting for them. Sansa followed him and Arya up the stairs and he unlocked his flat door quickly to allow her inside.

The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside was the delicious smell that was permeating the air and the second was the two large white paper bags sitting on the counter and he moved over to grab the note that was attached to the first one.

_Let me know what everyone thinks ~ Hot Pie_

It was followed by the name and description of everything in the bags and it made Gendry smile. He'd told Hot Pie and Lommy the bare minimum of what was going on when they'd called and asked to hang out earlier in the day and they'd been understanding. By the size of the bags, he knew that Hot Pie probably expected him to get an opinion from every single one of the Starks but since it was only him, Arya, and Sansa he knew they'd definitely have leftovers.

"Dinner's sorted." He said, turning to look at Arya and Sansa.

"Hot Pie?" Arya asked, and Sansa turned to look at her with a furrowed brow.

"We're having pie for dinner?" She asked. "Just pie?"

Gendry snorted as Arya started laughing. Sansa looked between them, her brow furrowing even more and he shook his head.

"Hot Pie is my friend." Gendry said. "That's his name. He's an aspiring chef so he always has his friends test his new food creations."

"They're all delicious, by the way." Arya put in.

"Yeah, they are." He agreed.

"Is Hot Pie his real name?" Sansa asked.

"No." Gendry said. "But he's been Hot Pie for as long as I've known him so I don't actually know what his real name is. I doubt anyone but him actually does."

"Right." Sansa said, chewing on her lip. She came over to sit on one of the stools against the breakfast bar and gave him a serious look. "I just wanted to say thank you, for letting me stay here."

"It's not a problem, Sansa." He said seriously. "I understand you not wanting to deal with the media, they're obviously bullshit from the things they've printed. You can stay here anytime you want, I don't mind."

"You know, I get it now." Sansa said.

"Get what?" He asked, her words confusing him.

"Why my sister likes you so much." She said, smiling at both of them. "You're kind of great."

"Um, thanks?" He said, his cheeks heating slightly.

"It's a compliment." Sansa assured him before rubbing her hands together. "Now, let's eat. I can't wait to see what your friend prepared for us since both of you insist everything he makes is great."

"It is." Arya said, moving to sit with Sansa and Gendry grabbed plates for all three of them before serving the food.

They ate and made small talk, all of them staying far away from media or Joffrey or anything else pertaining to Sansa's stay in the hospital, and Gendry was glad that both Arya and Sansa seemed to be smiling more than they had in the recent days. He knew that Sansa still had a long road ahead of her but he was glad that they could all take the day to forget about all of it for a time and just enjoy food and light conversation together. It made him feel like maybe the future was bright for all of them, despite everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Over the next couple of weeks, she and Sansa stayed at Gendry's flat. The media buzz had died down after the first week but it was finally time for the actual trial and it was back in full force so they all thought it was better for her to stay until the whole thing was over with. Gendry went to work at the garage most days as he hadn't been getting as many jobs from the Brotherhood which she found strange but she couldn't really focus on it and Sansa was doing her university classes online so she didn't have to go in and risk the media people following her back to the flat. She had also began talking to a therapist once a week which seemed to be going well for her.

Arya, for her part, had resumed her boxing classes with Sandor at the gym but she was going a bit easier than she usually would as she still had occasional twinges of pain in her wrist that told her that it wasn't entirely healed yet. Her mother sent over some of Sansa's clothes with Jon a few nights after they'd first left the hospital and still sent food for them ever so often even when they told her it wasn't necessary. 

Both her mother and father had reacted to Gendry better than she had expected. Her mother had always been a bit classist but she hadn't even made an offhanded comment or anything about Gendry and her father had only mentioned his record once and that had been they day they met. She'd been worried about their reaction for months and now she'd found that it was really anticlimactic. She suspected that the lack of reaction had something to do with Sansa and Gendry's willingness to help in any way that he could more than anything else. Her mother had a lot of flaws but the one thing that no one ever doubted about her was that she loved her children so anyone willing to accept them and help when it was needed passed in her book which Arya was grateful for.

Even Jon, who had been the most adamant about his dislike for her relationship with Gendry, had seemingly forgotten all about it after meeting him. They even seemed to almost be becoming friends which she wasn't sure how she felt about. Rickon and Bran hadn't really cared all that much, with Bran of course already knowing he had a record long before the rest of them, so it had gone smoothly with both of them. Even Jeyne and Ygritte seemed to like him well enough and Meera had already met him so her entire family was on board. It was all very strange. It was like they'd skipped over the awkward judging part and right into the acceptance of their relationship as a whole in her family and she wasn't really sure how to handle it. She was glad for the lack of drama though, if she was honest. It made everything less stressful.

That day, Gendry had gone into the garage earlier than normal to help Tobho with a particularly difficult job so she and Sansa had eaten breakfast together without him for the first time since Sansa had started staying at the flat and were currently sitting on the couch and watching some show that Sansa had recommended when her sister grabbed the remote and turned down the volume as she turned to look at her. Arya moved to face her sister and raised a brow.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Are you happy?" Sansa asked and Arya's brow furrowed.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you happy?" Sansa repeated. "Here, with Gendry?"

"Of course I'm happy." Arya said, shaking her head. "Why are you asking?"

"It's just that I've noticed over the last couple of weeks that you've been happier." Sansa said. "Being here, with him, it's like it makes you smile more and I guess I was just wondering if it was all just pretend or if you really were just that happy."

"I love him." Arya said softly. "The happiness, it's not pretend. He makes me happy and being here with him, especially now that he's met our family, it feels like we're building to something. I mean, now that our relationship is out in the open to everyone, it makes it feel more real and solid. Like we can finally feel free to start planning ahead to our future together which makes me happy to think about."

"You know, I literally have no idea what that feels like." Sansa said, a sigh leaving her lips. "Being excited about the prospect of spending your future with someone rather than scared you'll never be able to get out."

"I'm sorry." Arya said, reaching out to squeeze her hand. "But just remember, your life is far from over. One day, when you're ready, you're going to find someone who loves you with everything in them and then you're going to get to plan out your future with them just like I am with Gendry right now."

"What if I don't?" Sansa asked. "What if no one ever wants me again? What if they see me as damaged goods?"

"Hey, no, don't think like that." Arya said seriously. "You're not damaged goods and anyone who says you are isn't worth your time. You are strong, a survivor, and people are going to recognize that. Right now, there's someone out there who is going to meet you and think you're the most amazing person they've ever know and they're going to accept every part of you, trauma and all, I promise."

"You think so?" Sansa asked.

"I know so." Arya nodded. "You're going to get your happily ever after when you're ready, Sans. It's okay if it takes a little longer to get there, everyone's journey is different."

"You're a good sister, you know that?" Sansa asked, sniffling lightly.

"I'm just doing my best." Arya said, shrugging her shoulders.

Sansa reached out to hug her and they held each other tightly for a few moments before they pulled back and Sansa shook her head and grabbed the remote again to turn the TV back up, effectively signalling the end of their conversation, and they went back to staring at the TV screen. Arya knew that neither of them were actually watching the show but it was a good excuse to defuse the emotions of the conversation while still spending time together.

They watched the next episode of the show in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts, and they were so distracted that they both jumped when the sound of a knock came from the door. The glanced at each other in confusion before Arya got up and moved toward the door cautiously. She went up on her tip toes to look out of the peep hole only to be met with the sight of Robb, which only served to confuse her more, and she dropped back to her feet and unlocked the door to swing it open.

"Robb, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I came to talk to Sansa about something." He said. "Can I come in?"

"Um, yeah. Of course." She said, moving back to let him in even as she was still confused by his presence here.

"Is something wrong?" Sansa asked, standing from the couch. "Is this about the case?"

"It is, actually." Robb said, looking at both of them. "I wanted to talk to you about the trial."

"It's next week right?" Arya asked and he nodded.

"Yeah but, Sansa, you don't have to come." He said and Sansa's brow furrowed.

"Don't I have to give testimony?" She asked and Robb sighed heavily.

"No." He said. "With the evidence they already had, we could have gotten a guilty verdict after you gave your testimony but with the new evidence that just surfaced this week, he won't be able to get out of this even without you being there."

"New evidence?" Sansa asked. Robb looked at her for a long moment before sighing again.

"It seems that Joffrey, the fucking sadist, had set up cameras throughout the room to capture the whole thing." Robb said. "They were found when the room was searched but the police just managed to crack them and access the actual footage. With that, it's plain what happened and Joffrey won't be able to wiggle out of being charged and even his parents won't be able to bail him out."

"He filmed it?" Sansa asked, her voice sounding distant and she and Robb exchanged a glance before she moved over to comfort her sister.

"It's okay, Sansa." She said softly.

"It's not." Sansa said, shaking her head. "Everyone's going to see it. They're going to see what he did to me."

"No they won't." Arya said. "The police aren't going to let that happen."

"It's evidence, Arya!" She exclaimed. "It's going to have to be shown during the trial. The judge, the jury, the lawyers, they're all going to see it."

"I'm trying to prevent that from happening." Robb said, moving over to place his hands on Sansa's shoulders lightly. "I'm working towards having the video viewed only by those who absolutely have to see it and no one else."

"I don't want anyone to see it!" Sansa exclaimed.

"I know but that's just not possible." He said. "It's a core piece of evidence in the trial so it has to be shown to certain people but I swear I'm trying to minimize that number as much as I can. It's why I suggested that you don't come, I don't want to force you to face Joffrey or this evidence. I just want you to be safe."

"No." Sansa shook her head. "I have to go to the trial. I don't want anyone to see the video but if they have to then I'm not going to cower and hide. I won't let him make me into a victim."

"Are you sure?" Robb asked seriously. "It's going to be intense for you."

"I'm going." Sansa said, sounding determined.

"And we'll be right there with her." Arya added, wrapping her arms around Sansa.

"Okay then." Robb said, nodding firmly. "I just wanted you to be informed about what evidence is going to be presented."

"Thank you, Robb." Sansa said.

"For what it's worth, I think you might be one of the bravest people I know to face this thing like you have." Robb said. "People would understand if you made different choices."

"I know." Sansa said. "But if I reacted any other way, it would make him feel like he'd won in some way and I refuse to let that happen."

"Good." Robb said, reaching out to bring them both into his arms. "You show him what Starks are made of."

* * *

When the day of the trial came around, she and Gendry followed closely behind Sansa as she stepped inside the courthouse and the rest of their family met them at the doors to the courtroom. They all went in together, a show of support and solidarity for Sansa, and sat in the row of seats behind the table where Robb had set up.

It wasn't long before Joffrey was led in by his lawyer with his mother trailing behind him and Sansa reached over to clasp her hand tightly, pointedly refusing to look at Joffrey and Arya squeezed her hand. None of them spoke to even acknowledge that he'd come in the room, though their brothers were all glaring at him as if they could burn him with just a look, and the judge came in a few minutes later.

The trial started with opening statements, with Joffrey's lawyer still trying to claim his innocence, but when they got to the evidence it became hard for even him to deny what had happened. Through it all, Sansa remained strong and refused to flinch even as the evidence was laid out plain for everyone in the room. Robb had managed to keep the video from being played in the open courtroom but the judge and the jury, plus Joffrey's lawyer, were all ushered into the back to view it before the final judgement came. Robb had opted out of viewing the video along with the others on account of Sansa being his sister and the judge had allowed it.

The jury deliberated for only twenty minutes before they came back with a verdict, which was brought to the judge immediately, and Sansa's grip on her hand grew tighter. She didn't complain but rather gripped her back even tighter as they waited to hear what would be said.

"On the charge of illegal recording of a persons without their consent with malicious intent, you have been found guilty." The judge started. "On the charge of assault in the second degree, you have been found guilty. On the charge of sexual battery and rape, you have been found guilty. On the charge of illegal recording you will serve two years, on the charge of assault in the second degree you will serve five years, on the charge of sexual battery and rape you will serve the minimum of seven years. If my math is correct that means that you will serve a combined amount of fourteen years with a chance of parole in six. You will also be placed on the sex offender registry and be subject to paying a fine of five hundred thousand for the illegal recording."

He banged his gavel and declared the case closed leaving them all staring at him in shock. Arya had known that there was no way for Joffrey to escape punishment considering the recording but she honestly hadn't expected for him to get so much time. She'd expected his mother or his grandfather to bribe someone and get him out of it with a lesser punishment.

She took a moment to glace over as the guards moved to restrain Joffrey in cuffs and notice that even Cersei Lannister looked shocked at the turn of events, so much so that she hadn't even moved from her spot to protest like Arya had expected, but she shook of that thought as she turned back to Sansa.

"Are you alright?" Arya asked softly as Sansa seemed frozen in place.

"Did that really just happen?" Sansa asked, her voice coated in shock and disbelief.

"It did." Arya said. "It's over now, Sansa. He got what he deserved."

"I can't believe it." She said.

"It's alright, sweetheart." Their mother said, leaning around her to look at Sansa. "It's a lot to take in right now, we all understand that."

"What do you say we get out of here?" Jon asked. "Maybe we could go get ice cream or something."

Everyone turned to look at him immediately and Arya raised a brow. His eyes flickered between all of them for a few moments before he got a sheepish look on his face and shrugged.

"It was just a suggestion." He muttered.

They all kept staring at him until finally Sansa snorted and in the next moment they all dissolved into giggles, the relief of this being over finally hitting all of them, and it took a few minutes for the group as a whole to get a hold of themselves. When they had finally all calmed down, they stood from the uncomfortable wooden benches they'd been sitting in to make their way out of the courtroom and it was then that Arya noticed Cersei was still present.

She was watching them go with a dark look and Arya had to resist the urge to flip her off as she followed the rest of her family out the door. It closed loudly behind them and Arya was so caught up in looking over her shoulder that she only barely managed to keep from slamming into the back of Sansa who had stopped in the middle of the hallway that led toward the foyer and doors of the courthouse.

"Sansa, what's the matter?" Bran asked.

"The press is going to be out there." She sighed. "They all know the trial was today and they're going to want a statement."

"You don't have to say anything to them." Their father said. "We can just walk through them and get into the car without answering any questions or saying anything at all."

"I know that." Sansa said. "But it doesn't mean I want to deal with them at all. Sometimes I wish they'd just fuck off and leave us alone."

"Me too." Arya agreed. "But we're a matter of public interest so that's not likely to happen any time soon, we just have to deal with it. We'll get through the barrage of people outside and them we can go home and not have to deal with them for a while. The verdict will be released to the public soon and they'll run a ton of stories about it in the next few weeks but then they'll move on to something else and that'll be the end of it. Just remember that."

Sansa closed her eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths in and blew them out before opening her eyes again and nodding firmly. 

"Okay, let's do this then." She said, turning to march down the hall with her shoulders held high. 

Their mother and father rushed after her and when they doors opened, they flanked her on either side and refused to let the camera's or journalist get too close. The rest of them huddled together in a group and moved through the crowd of flashing cameras and shouting after them and Arya found herself grateful for the first time that her parents had sent a car to bring them to the trial instead of letting them drive because it was easy for them all to pile in and let the driver haul them away from the crowd.

Everyone in her family was used to the press and the pictures so they all easily went back to behaving normally almost as soon as they'd pulled away from the courthouse but Gendry was sitting next to her with eyes that were a little wider than normal making her turn to him. She touched his arm lightly to get his attention and his head jerked toward her.

"You alright?" She asked and he seemed to shake himself.

"Yeah." He said after a moment. "That was just.....a lot."

"I know." She said with a sigh. "It's why our family tries to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible. No one wants to deal with that on a daily basis and besides, journalist tend to twist anything you say into something they can use against you so it's better to avoid it all together."

"I don't think I understood just how influential your family was until this moment." He said, sounding a bit winded. "I mean, I saw all the articles that were written about Sansa when all of this first started but to be faced with the full force of it all is....well, it's hard to take in."

"Having second thoughts about being involved with me?" She asked, her tone joking, but a small part of her was afraid that he was about to cut and run.

"Absolutely not." He said, seeming much more firm that he had been only moments before. "There's nothing in the world that could make me second guess you. We're forever, remember?"

"I remember." She said, a soft smile crossing her lips and she leaned over to kiss him lightly. 

It was quiet for the remainder of the ride to the house and, as the car came to a stop in the driveway, it occurred to her that this would be the first time Gendry had ever been to her house. She was slightly nervous what his reaction would be, it was quite a large house after all and she knew that it wasn't something he was accustomed to, but it was too late to do anything about it now so she just followed her family out of the back of the car and pulled him along with her.

Her father stepped over to the driver to speak with him for a moment while everyone else made their way to towards the door but she stayed beside Gendry as he stood in the driveway and looked up at her house. She chewed on her lip as she studied his face but she couldn't read any of his thoughts or emotions as his eyes trailed over seemingly every detail until he finally turned his head to look at her.

"So this is where you grew up?" He asked, his voice giving nothing away, and she shook her head.

"Partially." She shrugged. "We moved here when I was nine because dad got a job offer. We used to live in Winterfell, in fact we actually still own a house there."

She winced slightly and wanted to hit herself for even saying it. It wasn't like he didn't know her family was rich but she really didn't need to rub it in with the fact that they owned two houses.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head." He said, turning toward her completely as he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her closer and a small smirked crossed his lips. "I already knew you were a little rich girl, remember? You don't have to try and hide it from me now."

She smacked his arm lightly as she rolled her eyes. "I just didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You're not." He assured. "And honestly, the house isn't as big as I imagined it would be. It's really fairly modest considering some of the other ones in this neighborhood."

"My father always said that he didn't want us to be spoiled." She explained. "He said it was important for us to remember that there were people in the world who were less fortunate than we were and he always told us not to brag."

"You know, the more I learn about your family the more I understand how you came to be the person you are." He said.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah." He confirmed, bumping his nose against hers before he leaned down to kiss her thoroughly. She made a soft content sound when he pulled back and he chuckled lightly before meeting her eyes. "Now, we should go inside with the others because we have and audience."

She glanced over her shoulder to see Rickon, Bran, and Jon all peeking out of the curtain even though they all tried to jerk back to avoid being seen. It made her roll her eyes again as a fond look over took her face.

"Come on then." She said, grabbing his hand to pull him along behind her. "I'm going to go flick them all on the nose for being nosy."

Gendry laughed as he followed after her willingly and she did flick each of them on the nose just as she said she would but she was smiling the whole time. Joffrey was in jail where he belonged and Sansa could finally begin truly healing and her family had accepted Gendry without much fuss at all. It was a good day and she felt hopeful for the future. Everything was falling into place and, for the first time in months, she felt truly content.


	18. Chapter 18

After the trial, Arya's family seemed to accept him entirely. He'd been invited to join family dinners and everyone was making a genuine effort to get to know him and make him feel welcome. For maybe the first time in his life, he felt like he was truly part of an actual family and he loved it. He could see how happy it made Arya that he and her family were all together and it made him happy too. He liked her family and they seemed to like him which only made it easier for him to imagine their future together even clearer than he had before. All of that made him almost hope that Beric had forgotten his agreement to help with one last job and that he was already truly free of the Brotherhood since it had been weeks since they'd last spoken but of course he hadn't.

The call came early at night just as he'd gone to lay down and Gendry almost wanted to curse as he sat up in his bed and listened to Beric give him a time and place to meet him and the others for the job. There was no point in him even going to sleep at this point as the time for meeting them was only a couple of hours away but he had a sudden urge to call Arya. He'd told himself that he would tell her about the job after he was free and clear, and he still thought that was the best option, but in that moment he wanted to tell her. He resisted the urge to call her, throwing his phone on the bedside table instead, and he flung the covers off of him to make his way to the kitchen.

As he stood in the kitchen, the bright light highlighting the pitch black sky outside his windows, waiting for his coffee to brew he reminded himself that this was the last job he'd ever have to do. He'd be free after this, no more boosting cars, no more crime, and he'd be able to finally move on with his life. The last thing he wanted to do right now was go to the docks and move a load of drugs to the warehouse but once it was over with he wouldn't have to do anything else. The words repeated in his head like a mantra and he clung to them to avoid thinking of anything else.

When it came time to leave his flat, he tucked his gun into the holster situated at the small of his back and made sure to lock the door to his flat behind him. It was dark outside, made more so by the lack of streetlights, and he knew that that was the reason Beric had decided to have them meet now rather than earlier in the night. They'd be far less visible now if someone happened to be at the docks. 

His motorcycle roared to life and he pulled out of the parking garage and turned toward the docks, all the while wishing he didn't have to do this, but he just kept reminding himself that it would be over soon. By the time he reached the docks everyone else was already there and he was surprised to see that besides Beric and him only Anguy, Lem, Thoros were present but he supposed that they were the only ones that Beric trusted. It surprised him more thought that Beric was there at all, usually he wouldn't take the risk of being caught himself, but he pushed it to the back of his mind as he put his kickstand down and made his way over to them.

There was a large ship container on the edge of the dock, sitting slightly away from the others, and Beric led them toward it as he pulled a key out of his pocket. He unlocked the padlock and pulled the door open allowing them to see the interior and Gendry stared at the crates with wide eyes.

"Please tell me that's not all drugs." He said. "How are we even going to transport that?"

"It's not all drugs." Beric said. "The crates have false bottoms where the drugs are kept while the rest is filled with other things just in case of an inspection."

"So we have to remove all the crap from the top of the boxes to find the drugs then?" Thoros asked.

"Yeah." Beric nodded. "So lets get to work."

They all exchanged glances before moving into the container. They all started opening crates and dumping the contents onto the ground to get the drugs before replacing the false bottoms and stacking the wrapped packages into the now empty crates. When one would be filled, someone would take it out to the box truck that Beric had brought while the rest of them continued to work. It took a few hours but eventually they'd gone through the whole container and Beric shoved the door closed with the other things still inside and locked it once more.

The box truck was filled to the top with the crates and Gendry knew that all together it had to be worth over a million. It made him wonder where Beric had gotten such a large shipment from before he reminded himself that it didn't matter. He wasn't going to be involved after tonight so he didn't need to know where the supply was coming from, he only hoped that they were reliable. The last thing the Brotherhood needed was to get a bad batch of drugs to sell to people. It would cause a lot of problems and, though he wouldn't be a part of the Brotherhood for much longer, he still lived in Flea Bottom which was their territory. Any problem they had was likely to spill over into the rest of the community and he didn't want to have to deal with it.

When he climbed back onto his bike to follow the box truck to the warehouse, he took a moment to check the time and realized that it wasn't even technically night anymore, it was early morning. He'd definitely be calling in tomorrow for work because he knew he still had hours to go before the night was fully over. 

He stayed close to the back of the box truck, keeping his eye out for any cops on their nightly patrol, and thirty minutes later they made it out of city limits. He let himself relax a bit then, knowing that it was far less likely for a cop to pull them over now, but he still stayed close to the box truck. Anguy and Lem were in a car behind him while Thoros was riding in the truck with Beric so he knew that they were fairly safe from getting a cop behind them in the first place which made him feel even better about the job. They'd already done the hard part of getting it from the dock so the rest of the night was likely to go smoothly from here which was a relief. For his last job, it had gone extremely well.

About twenty minutes outside of the city, Beric turned onto the narrow back road that led to the warehouse. It was hidden from view of the road by the trees even in the daylight so driving toward it in the middle of the night kind of felt like driving into endless forest but he knew better. It took a few minutes for them to reach the warehouse where they were all able to park once more due to the fact that Beric was driving much slower than normal down the road but they finally made it. Gendry parked his bike near the treeline while Beric maneuvered the truck until he could back into the warehouse, where Anguy had opened the doors, and he hovered at the edge of the parking lot until everyone else had disappeared into the building.

He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes for a moment. Now that he'd stopped for a moment, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, both for not telling Arya about this job and because he'd told her father that he was trying to do better. He felt a little like he was betraying both of them even when he'd meant what he'd said. His head and heart were in conflict but he knew that he couldn't afford that right now. He was almost finished and he could explain himself to Arya afterword and her father didn't have to know about this last job. He didn't want to lose the respect that he'd gotten from her family, after all.

He blew out a long sigh before straightening his shoulders and moving toward the warehouse. He slipped in the door quickly, gaining looks from all of the others inside, but no one said anything about him lagging behind. He suspected that Beric had told them that this was his last job because none of them had spoken to him quiet as much as they usually would. It hurt a little because he still saw them as family but he knew that he couldn't dwell on it. It wasn't as if he'd be able to spend much time with them after he left the Brotherhood anyway so he kind of understood them distancing themselves now. He would have done the same if the roles had been reversed.

Instead of dwelling on it, he moved to climb up into the back of the truck and begin unloading the crates. Beric joined him and they handed the crates down to the others for them to stack against the wall. The work moved much quicker that way and it gave him a little sliver of hope that he might see his bed before the sun rose in the sky.

* * *

It was just as they'd unloaded the second to last box into the warehouse that the door burst open. He instinctively reached for the gun tucked into the back of his waistband but when he registered the full S.W.A.T gear and guns, he moved quickly to raise his hands. He didn't want to give them any reason to shoot.

"Everyone freeze." The man in the front shouted. He saw the others around them raise their hands just as he had but his only thought in that moment was Arya. She was going to find out about this and he'd have to explain why he didn't tell her in the first place. He could already see the disappointment and hurt in her eyes and that thought hurt him more than anything else. "On your knees!"

He lowered to the floor and knelt in front of the S.W.A.T member that was standing across from him, placing his hands on the back of his head, and his eyes closed for a moment as he tried to calm his racing heart and block out the intrusive thoughts. When he opened his eyes he saw the team moving around the ware house and looking through all of the crates.

Everyone was knelt around him and Beric looked pissed as he glared at him making Gendry give him a questioning look back. Beric glanced at the S.W.A.T members but everyone seemed occupied except for the one who was watching them all intently.

"This is your fault." He hissed.

"How is this my fault?" Gendry growled out. "This was supposed to be my last job. Do you really think I wanted to be busted right now?"

"Your fucking girlfriend!" Anguy put in from his other side. "The fucking Police Commissioner's daughter. The police have never found this place and now suddenly, on the night we get our biggest shipment yet, they find us? It's obvious that your little friend tipped off her dad."

"She didn't." Gendry said, his voice raising slightly. It made the man who was watching them glance over and they all went quiet until he looked away again.

"You seem so sure about that." Beric scoffed. "But for all you know, she's just been continuing your relationship so that she can keep getting information to pass on to them. After all, she was the one who told you they had a file on us in the first place, who's to say she wasn't lying about that and is just using you for information."

"She's not using me and she didn't tip them off about tonight." Gendry maintained.

"And how do you know that?" Anguy said, a taunting edge in his voice. "Because _you trust her_?"

"Because she didn't fucking know." Gendry hissed angrily. "I didn't tell her about tonight, she has no idea where I even am. I wanted to wait so that I could tell her I was finally free of it all. If someone tipped them off Beric, you have bigger problems than my girlfriend."

"No talking!" The man who was watching them shouted, telling Gendry right away that they'd definitely been too loud. 

He fell into silence immediately, refusing to say another word as the whole place was seemingly checked over, until finally the S.W.A.T team all seemed to reappear in front of them. They were dragged up to their feet one by one and searched for any illegal contraband, meaning that they were all suddenly stripped of their guns, before their hands were cuffed behind them and they were forced back to their knees.

It left Gendry wondering what they were waiting for before the far door was pushed open once more and a flood of regular police came through. One of the officers, a large man with bright red hair and a thick beard, stopped to talk to the S.W.A.T leader but Gendry couldn't focus much on them because he noticed the man coming in behind them. Jon.

He walked toward them and his eyes trailed over their faces until they stopped immediately on him. Their eyes met and Gendry let out a long sigh as Jon came closer and stopped directly in front of him. From his position, he had to crane his neck to look up at Jon and he wanted to say something, to attempt to explain, but it was as if his tongue had stopped working.

"Gendry." Jon said, his voice holding anger. "So I guess all those words about trying to do better and leaving this all behind was just bullshit wasn't it?"

"Jon - " He started, shaking his head.

"Save it." Jon snapped. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

"Please listen to me." Gendry pleaded. "This isn't what it looks like."

Jon scoffed and shook his head again. "Right, I'm sure."

"Jon, please." He said and Jon held up a hand.

"You have the right to remain silent, I suggest you use it." He spat before walking away from him entirely. 

Gendry wanted to curse and shout until Jon listened but instead he fell back into silence as his mind raced. Ned Stark was going to find out about this, _Arya_ was going to find out about this, and he knew that there was no getting out of it for him. They had been found with a full warehouse of drugs, they would all go down for it, there was no doubt about that. The future he'd been planning and envisioning with Arya had just gone up in smoke in front of his very eyes in one fell swoop. There was absolutely no way that she'd stay with him now and even if she would, her family would surely be against it. He'd never have their respect again.

As he was pulled to his feet and loaded into the back of the S.W.A.T van with the others, he almost felt as if he could cry but he refused to do it now. Beric and Thoros were talking in hushed whispers but he tuned them out as he leaned his head back against the wall behind him and closed his eyes. The guilt he'd felt earlier came back in full force and his hands balled into fists behind his back, making him want to bash his head against the side of the van. He'd finally gotten to a place in his life where he felt okay and had finally found someone he truly loved enough to change his life and actually try for and he'd fucked everything up. It seemed that he was just destined to be a fuck up for the rest of his life. He only hoped that Arya might be able to forgive him one day, though he wasn't sure that was possible.


	19. Chapter 19

She and Sansa were working hard to spend more time together, especially after everything that had happened, and so that was how they found themselves sitting in a cozy coffee shop close to their house. They'd wanted to get out of the house but not go so far that they'd be hounded by paps seeing as Sansa and Joffrey's court drama was still a hot topic among the King's Landing elite. Arya found the whole thing tiring and unnecessary and she could see that Sansa was beginning to feel that way as well.

Her sister had gone through quite a personality change following the events with Joffrey, which made sense, she'd been through hell, but it was still a bit jarring for Arya when Sansa would say or do certain things that she never would have before, like avoid the press entirely. Their parents had insisted that Sansa begin seeing a therapist dealing especially with abusive relationships and sexual assault within them to help her and Sansa had gone willingly. She'd only seen her therapist a total of five times so far but it seemed to be doing her a load of good, which they were all happy about.

Sansa didn't like to talk about what had happened with any of them which they respected and Arya went out of her way to avoid even mentioning Joffrey which meant that the conversation generally turned to Arya and Gendry. Her family had been more accepting of him that she had ever expected them to be and she knew that it had a lot to do with his willingness to help Sansa and the fact that he didn't run to the press with 'insider information' about the case or about the family in general which, to her family, meant that he was deemed trustworthy. Even her mother and Robb seemed to come around which had surprised her most.

Only Sansa knew the secret of his parentage though. Arya had told her once when trying to cheer her up and it had instead shocked her more than anything but after a while, she finally seemed to digest it and said that it made a lot of sense. It was the only instance that they brought up Joffrey, only to say that it was strange that he and his siblings looked nothing like Robert while Gendry was his spitting image, before they'd moved on to something else.

"Are you going to Gendry's tonight?" Sansa asked, bringing her back to the moment.

"I thought I'd stay at home tonight actually." Arya said, grinning at her. "There's a scary movie marathon on tonight. I thought it would be fun to watch together if you wanted and get our fill of fake blood and guts."

"You know, that actually sounds like a lot of fun." Sansa said with a small smile. "And we can make fun of the bad acting too."

"Exactly my thoughts." Arya grinned. "It'll be great."

"Maybe we could even make popcorn and get a bunch of candy." Sansa suggested, her smile growing. "Go all out."

"I like your thinking sister." Arya nodded.

They finished their coffee and sandwiches from the cafe before leaving and going a little further down the street to the little stop and shop. They filled an entire basket with different kinds of candy and even threw in some pints of ice cream before taking it to the till to pay. The woman behind the counter raised her eyebrows at their hall but didn't comment on the contents. Arya smiled politely as she paid before grabbing the bags and rushing out of the store with Sansa so they could get back to the house. The movie marathon didn't start for another couple of hours but they were both overexcited about the amount of candy and over-caffeinated from their coffees so they were buzzing.

Jon, who was at the house for some reason, raised his brows at them when he saw them begin to unload their bags onto the table.

"What did you two do today, rob the candy store?" He asked and Arya rolled her eyes.

"We got the candy for our movie night." She explained. "It's a horror night so we're going to watch and make fun of the acting. Do you want to join us?"

"It sounds like fun but I've got to work tonight." He said and she pouted.

"Boo." Sansa said. "Can't you call in, tell them you're sick or something, and then hang out with your sisters for the night."

"Okay, first, I doubt that dad would believe that considering that he literally just saw me so no, I can't call in." He reminded them. "And two, we have a bust tonight that we've been working on for months with an inside man giving us information so, I can't miss it."

"Oh." Arya said, still pouting. "Well, good luck with whatever it is."

"Thanks." Jon said, laughing slightly as he leaned over to ruffle her hair. She smacked his hand away which only made him laugh harder. "Well have fun with your horror night."

"We will." Sansa said. "And we'll have so much fun that you'll be sad to have missed it." 

"I'm sure I will." Jon said, smiling at both of them. "Now, I've gotta go and get things set up for tonight. You two behave."

"You be careful." Arya said, her tone going a bit more serious.

"I will." Jon promised. "I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe you can tell me all about the movies."

"Okay." Sansa answered as she was emptying the large bags of individually wrapped candies into a bowl. "Maybe we'll keep a score card so we can show you our reviews."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jon said with a smile.

He moved to kiss them both on the head before leaving the kitchen entirely and she heard the front door open and close shortly after before she began helping Sansa set everything up. They ended up having so much candy that they filled one large bowl and still had some left over so they clipped the tops of the bags and put them into the treat cabinet before moving on to the popcorn.

They had a legitimate popcorn machine in the corner of the kitchen which was Arya's favorite thing and she loved to watched the kernels pop. The smell of popcorn permeating the air had the effect of drawing Bran and Meera, who Arya hadn't realized was even in the house, into the kitchen followed closely by Rickon. Sansa explained what they were making the popcorn for and, upon also seeing the large bowl of candy, all three of them agreed to watch the marathon with them.

They were all situated in front of the TV an hour later as they waited for the movies to start and their mother joined them to round out the group. Jon and their father were both at work and Robb was at home with his own wife, who was getting closer to delivering every day, so they obviously weren't joining them but Arya was glad to be surrounded by most of her family at least. She'd missed them over the last few weeks.

She was tempted to call Gendry but in the end, she decided against it. She knew that he had to go into work early the net morning and she didn't want to drag him away from his rest. They could see each other tomorrow.

When the first movie came on, it was some cheesy film that had been made over thirty years before and they all had fun tearing into it because it was honestly some of the worst acting she'd ever seen. It reminded her of some student film made for a high school class and she had a hard time believing that anyone in it was an actual professional actor. The worst part was that she didn't think it was meant to be played that way. If it had intentionally been crappy and poorly acted, it would have been different.

Sometime during the second movie, an actually scary one that made all of them forget to comment on as they were busy hiding under the covers, her mother left the room stating that she had a few things to complete for the charity that she ran leaving the five of them alone. Rickon was crammed between her and Sansa, having crawled up from his place on the floor, and he kept hiding his face in her shoulder making her run her hands through his curls while also trying to hide her own eyes.

After the second film, they all pulled in a breath of relief as they were given a brief reprieve in the form of a long commercial break and they all took the time to get their heart rate back to normal.

"Whoever came up with that movie is truly horrifying." Meera commented, her voice a bit hoarse from screaming.

"It was truly a vision from the seven hells wasn't it." Arya agreed.

"That is the most terrifying thing I've ever seen." Bran said. "That should be illegal to show without a warning. I legitimately thought I was going to have a heart attack for most of that film."

"I say we petition to have it removed from TV." Sansa said in agreement.

"That's something I could get behind." Meera said.

"Rick, you alright?" Arya asked, looking at her little brother. He was still staring at the screen with wide eyes and his head whipped over to her at the sound of his name.

"I think I'm done with scary movies for the night." He commented. "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Are you sure?" Sansa asked and Rickon nodded rapidly.

"Oh yeah, definitely." He blurted out.

He got up from the couch and made a hasty exit with no other words spoken and they all looked at each other for a long moment.

"He'll be fine." Bran said, waving his hand through the air.

"Eventually." Arya muttered.

The rest of the three movies they watched into the early morning were all well made but not nearly as scary and they were able to get back into their game of commenting on the acting and directional choices before they all started yawning and headed to bed. Arya saw Meera slip back into Bran's room and she was almost certain that their mother knew nothing about _that_ little arrangement but she wasn't going to be the one to bust them for it so she just continued to her own room. It had been a long night - _fun_ \- but long and she was ready for bed. She didn't even bother changing, she was wearing sweatpants anyway, before she threw herself down onto the bed. Her body sank into the mattress and she had every intention of getting up and brushing her teeth but the world faded out around her and she fell asleep before she could even attempt it.

* * *

Her phone rang, waking her what felt like only a short time later, and she groaned as she rolled over and pulled her phone out of her hoodie pocket. It was a miracle that it was even still there and hadn't gotten lost on the bed somewhere but she'd ponder that gift at a later time. She noticed that her windows showed a gradually lightening sky outside so she'd gotten a couple hours of sleep at least.

"Hello?" She answered, her voice groggy and slurred.

"Arya, did I wake you?" Jon's voice came over the line.

"Fucks sake, Jon. It's barely six in the morning, what do you think?" She grumbled.

"Listen, something happened during the raid last night." He said, ignoring her obvious grumpiness and making her pulse jump all at once.

"Are you alright?" She asked quickly, feeling much more awake than she had only moments before.

"I'm fine." He reassured her. "It's about Gendry."

"Gendry?" She asked, confused as to why Jon would be bringing him up in that instance before it clicked in her mind and she cursed softly. " _Fuck._ "

"Okay Arya, I'm going to ask you this once and I need you to be honest with me." He said. "Did you know?"

"Know what?" She asked evasively.

"Look, I know that you knew he was a member of the Brotherhood. That's not what I'm asking." Jon said seriously. "I'm asking if you knew about his job tonight or about the drugs."

"Is this on or off the record?" She asked.

"Off the record." Jon said immediately. "No one else needs to know that you know anything at all."

"I knew that the Brotherhood sold drugs and that Gendry used to run them for the group but that's it." She said as she felt the first pang of hurt in her chest. "But I didn't know about any job tonight. He didn't tell me, even when he promised that he would."

"Okay." Jon said softly. "That's all I needed to know."

They were quiet for a moment as she absorbed the meaning of Jon's words and questions. It was obvious, Gendry had been arrested.

"How bad is it?" She asked quietly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's not good." Jon said seriously. "He was found in an entire warehouse full of drugs transporting over a million dollars worth more to the facility and not to mention that he had a gun, which I'm sure you know is illegal to carry without a license."

"How long?" She asked.

"I'm not the judge." Jon said. "But with his history and the evidence against him, I'd wager that it's going to be quiet the hefty sentence."

"Where is he?" She asked.

"King's Landing Central Detention Center." Jon answered.

"When are the visiting hours?" She asked.

"Arya, I don't think you should go see him." Jon commented. "He's going to be going away for a while after this. It's probably best to just end it."

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Jon. I asked for the visiting hours." She said, her voice low and serious, and she heard Jon sigh over the line.

"Visiting starts at seven." He told her reluctantly.

"Okay." She said, running her hand over her face as she blew out a long breath. "Thanks for calling me but I gotta go." 

"I don't think this is a good idea Arya." Jon said.

"Like I said, I didn't ask for your opinion." She said. "Look, I love you, Jon, you know that but stay out of this. It's none of your business."

She hung up before he could respond and threw her phone onto the bed after quickly checking the time. She still had enough time to shower and dress before she needed to leave to make it to the jail, which she did quickly, and she left a note for her mother to explain where she was. She didn't mention that Gendry was in jail, just that he needed her for something, and she slipped out the front door quickly.

Her eyes were itchy and burning from lack of sleep and she knew that she probably looked like hell but she couldn't care less at that point. Part of her was hurt that Gendry hadn't told her about the job and the other half was pissed and the two sides were warring with themselves. Even she wasn't sure what would win out, not until she saw him, and that still wouldn't be for a while yet.

When she got to the jail, she had to sign in and tell them who she was here to see before lining up with the other people visiting until they were allowed back to sit on the other side of the glass windows. Once she was sitting on the uncomfortable stool with the phone hanging on the wall next to her, she was left tapping her fingers against the wooden ledge in front of her nervously as she waited.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity later, the door on the other side of the glass opened and the prisoners were led in one by one. Gendry's eyes widened when they landed on her and she knew that he was surprised to see her there at all. He was already in a prison jumpsuit, in a bland grey color, and they stared at each other for a time before either of them moved to pick up the phones required for them to talk.

"How'd you know I was here?" He asked and she raised a brow at him.

"Jon called me." She said, staring at him. He nodded and his eyes dropped to the ledge in front of him.

"I'm sorry." The word were almost a whisper.

"You lied to me." She said, her voice breaking, and his eyes snapped back up immediately. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"I didn't!" He exclaimed. "I just didn't tell you."

"After promising that you would." She reminded him. His eyes closed for a moment.

"I'm sorry." He repeated.

"Why _didn't_ you tell me?" She asked, the hurt in her chest coming to the surface.

"It was supposed to be my last job." He explained. "I was supposed to just do this one last thing and I'd be out. It would all be over and we could start our life together. I didn't tell you about the job because I wanted to wait and be able to tell you that I was free, that _we_ were free. That's all it was. I didn't keep it from you for some nefarious reason or anything like that. I just.....I wanted us to have something to celebrate but I fucked it up."

"Yeah, you did." She said seriously.

"Your family are going to hate me now." He said, shaking his head. "Jon already does. We had it all, you and me, and now it's all gone. Because of me."

"I'm not." She said softly and he stared at her intently. "I'm pissed off and hurt that you kept this from me but I don't hate you. I could never hate you, Gendry, no matter how angry I got. You're it for me so I'm not going anywhere."

"You're eighteen, Arya." He protested, his voice holding pain. "And I'm going down for some serious time, I can't ask you to wait for me."

"You're not asking." She said. "And no one else gets to decide what I do in my life. I'm here, I'm not leaving."

"Arya...." He said, shaking his head.

"I love you." She said seriously, staring into his eyes as he spoke. "I love you and nothing will change that. You can't get rid of me that easily, Waters."

He laughed and it was wet with the tears she could see shining in his eyes.

"I love you, too." He said softly. "I'll never stop loving you. I don't even think it's possible at this point." 

"We're on the same page then." She commented.

"I suppose we are." He said softly.

They stared at each other for a few long moments, neither of them saying anything, and she reached out to place her hand on the glass. He mirrored her position on the other side and small smiles crossed their faces.

"I never want to lose you." He said after the long pause.

"I'm never letting you go." She said softly. "I promise."


	20. Chapter 20

Gendry was lying on the top bunk and staring at the ceiling while the others spoke around him and he did his best to ignore them. He was aware that they were still discussing how the cops had found out about the warehouse and transport of the drugs but he'd long since tuned them out. Beric and Anguy both seemed to still think that Arya had something to do with it and he was getting tired of telling them that she didn't. He knew that if he kept debating with them, eventually one of them would say something that would make him want to hit them and the last thing he needed was to give the prosecution another thing to pin on him.

Though, Anguy was really the only one that he could reach anyway. Beric and Thoros had been put in a cell together next to the one that he and Anguy currently occupied while Lem was across the small corridor in a cell by himself. The other cells around them were filled with other men who Gendry was almost certain were getting as tired as him of having to listen to them.

The sound of the large door at the end of the hall opening made them finally fall into silence. An officer made his way down the hall, glancing into the cells at the other men, before he came to a stop in front of their cell door causing Gendry to sit up slightly to look at him.

"Waters, you got a visitor." He barked out and Gendry sighed as he dropped from the bunk and walked over to the cell door. 

He pushed his hands through the bars and allowed him to secure the cuffs around his wrists before stepping back so he could open the door. Gendry stepped out quickly and the door clanged shut behind him, the sound reverberating in his mind, and the officer clasped his upper arm as he led him back down the hall and out into the rest of the station.

He was led to one of the interrogation rooms and forced into a seat before the officer left the room once more. Gendry sighed as he looked around the room, noting the two way mirror and the camera in the corner with it's flashing red light, and it made him wonder who had requested to see him. He question was answered very quickly when the door opened once more and Ned Stark walked in. Gendry sprung to his feet immediately as their eyes met and he attempted to read Mr. Stark's face but found that he couldn't. 

"I have to say I was hoping not to see you here, lad." He said.

"I'm sorry." Gendry said, feeling shame at the words. Mr. Stark came over and sat in the chair across the table, motioning for him to sit once more as well.

"The last time we spoke about the Brotherhood, you told me that you were trying to do better." Mr. Stark said. "That you wanted more out of life."

"I did." Gendry said with a sigh. "I do."

"Then you want to tell me what happened here?" He asked and Gendry ran his hands over his face, the chain between his cuffs rattling as he did, and he pulled in a deep breath.

"I didn't want to do it." He said, his eyes on the table top. "I told Beric that I wanted out, that I wanted to leave the Brotherhood, and he told me that I had to do this one last job and he'd let me walk away. I agreed because I didn't have another choice and now it's all fucked."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Mr. Stark asked. "I could have helped you."

"I couldn't come to you." Gendry said, finally looking up at him once more. "I know that you see the Brotherhood as nothing but criminals but they took care of me after my mother died. I didn't want to be a part of the Brotherhood anymore but that doesn't mean that I wanted to hurt them in any way. Despite it all, they're family."

Mr. Stark looked at him with a considering expression on his face for a few moments before he nodded.

"I suppose I understand that." He said before sighing. "But you understand that you're going to do time for this, right?"

"I know." He said, closing his eyes for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I just wanted out. I wanted to be better for her, for Arya, I wanted to be someone that she wouldn't be forced to hide away. I thought, by doing this, that I'd be able to give her that. I screwed up, I get that, and if you and everyone else hate me now, I'd understand that too." He looked up to meet his eyes. "But I love Arya, I truly do, and she loves me and that will have to be enough. I never wanted this to happen but at least I still have that."

"I know that she loves you." He said, looking at Gendry with a gentle expression on her face. "Arya loves fiercely and completely and she's more stubborn than anyone I've ever known. She loves you and she's not giving up on you, so neither am I."

Gendry's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the man across from him.

"What does that mean?" He asked hesitantly.

"I don't hate you Gendry, none of us do, and I'm going to do my best to make sure that you get the fairest trial possible." Mr. Stark said. "And Robb has agreed to represent you in the trial as well."

"Why?" He asked. 

"Because you're a good person." He answered immediately. "You allowed Sansa to stay with you when she needed to be out of the public eye for a while and you spoke to me honestly and openly even when you were already convinced that I wouldn't like you and most of all, my daughter loves you. That alone tells me that you are one of the best people because Arya doesn't take to people lightly. You're family Gendry and we don't turn our back on family. We've got you, whatever happens, I want you to know that."

Gendry almost felt like crying. He'd been certain that he'd blown it with Arya's family after having just gained their trust but here her father was telling him that it was the exact opposite. They cared about him, _truly cared_ , and they weren't just going to abandon him. For perhaps the first time in his life he had something that he'd never expected, _family_.

He'd thought that he had a family in the Brotherhood but Beric had been willing to turn his back on him the moment he'd found out about Arya despite Gendry having grown up around him. The Starks had known him for only a month but they had already accepted him as one of their own and were willing to go to bat for him. The contrast was staggeringly obvious to him and it made him realize that the Brotherhood had never really been the family he'd thought they were. The realization stung a bit but not as much as he would have expected.

"I'm not really sure what to say to that." Gendry finally spoke, his voice quiet. "Thank you doesn't feel like enough."

"You don't have to thank us for caring, son." Mr. Stark said gently. 

_Son._ That one word made his heart ache. He'd never had a father but if he had, he wouldn't have minded if he was like Mr. Stark.

"Can I ask you something?" Gendry asked after a beat of silence, his words an attempt to move away from the emotional stuff before he did something embarrassing, like start crying.

"Go on." Mr. Stark said.

"The raid on the warehouse was planned." He started. "But no one knew the night that the transport was supposed to take place except for a few people, even I didn't know when it was happening until the night of, which stands to reason that they had an inside informant. Beric and Anguy think it was Arya but she didn't know about the job at all or about the warehouse."

"That's not really a question." Mr. Stark said cautiously.

"Who was it?" Gendry asked.

"You know I can't tell you that." Mr. Stark said. Gendry sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"It was worth a try." He said after a moment.

Mr. Stark seemed to study him for a time, his lips pursed, before he let out a sigh and cleared his throat.

"Your trial is set to begin on Monday morning." He said and Gendry knew that the change of subject was deliberate. "In addition to the evidence at the warehouse, the police also raided the Crossroads Bar and retrieved the information kept there. All of it will be used in the trial but Robb is a very good lawyer and he's already working on a plan for your defense."

"Be honest with me, how bad is it?" He asked.

"You've got a lot against you. You were caught in the middle of a crime and there is evidence to other crimes in the documents seized from the bar but, according to those very same papers, it's obvious that you are not one of the ringleaders which will work in your favor." Mr. Stark said before pausing to look at him seriously. "If you were willing to turn evidence against them you could negotiate a lighter sentence but I don't think that's likely, you've made it clear that you have no intentions of doing so. Given everything, I suspect that the sentence will be a long one. I can't predict how the jury will rule or how the judge will interpret it so I can't give you an exact number but Robb will try to get the ruling to go in your favor as much as possible."

"I _am_ sorry." Gendry said, tapping the table lightly with his fingers. "This isn't what I wanted."

"I know." Mr. Stark said. "But it's what happened so we'll deal with it."

He stood up, prompting Gendry's eyes to snap up to him, and he saw Mr. Stark glance at the camera in the corner. Gendry craned his neck to look at it as well making it easy for him to see when the red light stopped flashing before completely shutting off. His eyes went back to Mr. Stark and saw that he was already looking at him.

"Listen to me Gendry, I need you to not do anything stupid." He said, his voice low and serious. "We're working hard to get you a fair trial so you can't get into any trouble while in lock up because it will make it much harder for Robb to defend you."

"I won't do anything." Gendry said immediately. "I swear it."

Mr. Stark glanced at the camera once more before he leaned over the table to speak to him quietly.

"Lem Lemoncloak was the inside man." He said quietly. "He traded inside information in exchange for immunity for the crimes he committed while a part of the Brotherhood."

"He betrayed us?" Gendry asked, his grip tightening on the table.

"Remember what I said." Mr. Stark said, a hint of warning in his voice. "Don't do anything stupid."

He straightened up once more and moved to the door, stopping with his hand on the doorknob, and he met Gendry's eyes.

"Remember the life you were striving for." He said. "It's not too late, you haven't lost that chance yet, but you will if you mess up again."

"I understand." Gendry said with a nod. 

"Good." Mr. Stark nodded in return before opening the door. 

He stepped out, closing the door behind him and leaving Gendry by himself once more, and his mind was roiling with thoughts. He was pissed that Lem had sold them out but he wasn't going to fuck this up. He knew that Mr. Stark had told him about Lem because he trusted him not to use the knowledge to do something stupid and he wasn't going to let him down. He'd disappointed him once already and he had no desire to do it again. The Starks actually cared about him and he wasn't going to just throw that all away.

* * *

When Gendry had been led back to his cell after Mr. Stark left, he'd been quieter than he had been before for fear that he'd slip up and say something about Lem, and he knew that the others noticed but none of them tried to get him to share what was wrong. It became clearer and clearer with each passing day that they weren't the family he'd built them up to be. He knew that he'd probably attached the title to them because he'd been so young when he joined the Brotherhood and they were a constant in his life from then on so it had seemed like the appropriate word then. He knew better now because he knew what a real family felt like. 

Family, real family, cared about you and not just what you could do for them. Lommy and Hot Pie were his family, Arya was his family, the Starks were his family, but the Brotherhood were not. They didn't actually care about him, that was clear to him now, and it only made him angry. He'd expected hurt and sadness because they'd exploited his emotions but he was just angry. It simmered under his skin and made him even more thankful that he had decided to remain quiet because if he didn't he'd probably explode the moment one of them tried to act brotherly toward him.

He was almost glad when Monday finally rolled around and he was shuffled out of the jail and put on a transport van to be brought to the courthouse. The others were being transported alongside him but he knew that they were all being prosecuted separately. When they got to the courthouse, they were all lined up and lead into the back of the courthouse where they were then put into a cell to await their trials.

He sighed and moved to sit in the corner of the cell, as far as he could get away from the others, and settled in to wait. He knew that he'd likely be waiting for some time as his last name was near the end of the alphabet so he'd likely be one of the last on the docket. He found himself staring at the clock on the wall as the minutes ticked by and he tried to clear his mind. 

Watching the clock and tuning everything else out made it easy for him to slip into a kind of meditation. He was so deep into it that he didn't notice the actual time passing until there was a bang on the bars of the cell and he was jerked violently back into his mind as he looked at the officer who called his name. He had a look on his face that told Gendry that it likely wasn't the first time he'd said it so he got to his feet quickly.

Once he was let out of the cell, he was led down a series of hallways until they reached a large wooden door and the officer pushed it open. Gendry's eyes trailed over the courtroom and he found that many of the seats inside were taken. He wasn't sure if people had just shown up to watch the trial out of curiosity or if they were actual there for a reason but he couldn't bring himself to care. His eyes stopped when he noticed Arya and Sansa sitting one row back from the front with the rest of their family spread around them and he pulled in a breath as their eyes met. 

Arya smiled at him, an encouraging look on her face, and he felt as if all the anger he'd been harboring for days suddenly left him. He gave her a small smile back before proceeding the rest of the way to the table where Robb was waiting with his briefcase open in front of him. The judge called the court to order before reading out the charges against him and Gendry had to force himself not to wince as the list got longer.

Robb reached over and placed a hand on his arm and Gendry's eyes snapped over to see Robb giving him a look of encouragement similar to the one that Arya had just given him. The prosecution started with their opening statement, painting him in the worst light that they could, and he felt the urge to hunch in on himself but he forced himself to remain sitting up straight until they finished.

"Now, for the defense's opening statement." The judge said, motioning to Robb.

He stood and straightened his tie before he began speaking.

"The charges against my client are serious, I understand that, but as we move forward with this trial I want the jury to consider the circumstances." Robb started, his voice clear and confident. "Mr. Waters was raised by a single mother in Flea Bottom until she died when he was eight years old. He had no one to turn to, no one to help him, and so he turned to Beric Dondarrion and the Brotherhood. Now, at this time Mr. Dondarrion was still an officer of the law and was running the Brotherhood on the low. He knew that the younger a kid is, the less time they'll do in jail if they're picked up. He saw Mr. Waters, a child in need of help, as a pawn." Robb took a breath as he glanced at him. "I'm not denying that my client did bad things, I'm just pointing out that he never really had much of a choice in the matter. He joined the Brotherhood as a means of survival when he was just a child and, as many of you likely know, once you're involved with an organization like this one getting out isn't something that's easily done. My client has done bad things, yes, but he's not a bad person. He was just dealt a bad hand in life. Please keep that in mind while you hear the evidence against him today and while you're deliberating his sentence."

Robb sat back down and from there, the trial began in earnest. Gendry wasn't sure what the outcome would be but he sent up a prayer to the gods that he wasn't even sure he believed in, praying that whatever happened today, it would end up okay. He was doubtful that would happen but he kept that small little bit of hope in his heart anyway. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch the post on my Tumblr page, I had Covid and felt absolutely terrible which is why it took me so long to update. Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter anyway.

Sitting in the courtroom as evidence was given against Gendry was hard but she refused to leave. She knew that Gendry needed the moral support, which had been her motivation of being here in the first place, and so she stayed. She had faith in Robb, he was one of the best lawyers she knew after all, but she knew that Gendry was still going to do time. The evidence against him admittedly a bit circumstantial for most things, especially considering that Beric had smartly recorded everything in a code that probably only really made sense to him likely in case of this exact situation, so they couldn't definitively link him to many of the charges that they'd suspected him of but that didn't mean that he'd get off.

Robb, being the lawyer that he was, had gotten most of the charges thrown out as they only had circumstantial evidence and nothing solid which Arya could tell annoyed the prosecution but he'd been discovered at the warehouse alongside the others and that was the one thing that they could almost certainly not get him out of. Robb had gone for the sympathetic angle for Gendry, working the jury so easily that even Arya was impressed, and he stuck with by consistently reminding them of Gendry's childhood. 

They were in the courtroom for hours as they went over every painstaking detail about the Brotherhood and the warehouse and the drugs that were found within, with the prosecution doing everything that they could to paint Gendry as horrible criminal, and Arya found herself just hoping that Robb's sympathetic angle was able to sway the jury because the prosecution seemed ready to throw the book at him even without the other charges. Her anxiety was making her heart race and her blood pump faster through her veins with each passing moment and she felt overheated but she couldn't move.

Sansa took her hand and rubbed the back of it in an attempt to calm her down, obviously having picked up on her nerves, and finally it came time for the jury to deliberate. They all stood up and retired to the back, making her anxiety ratchet up another level, and Gendry turned in his seat to look at her. She could see her own panic reflected in his eyes and somehow that made her calm down a bit. He needed her support right now, she couldn't afford to lose it. She forced a smile onto her face and they communicated wordlessly for the next few moments until Robb leaned over to speak to him and his eyes pulled away from her. 

"It's going to be okay." Sansa said next to her, her voice low.

"He's going to go to prison, Sansa." She replied. "There's no way they're going to let him just walk."

"I know." Sansa said softly, glancing at the people around them. "But Robb's good, I think he managed to get the jury on Gendry's side despite the prosecution trying so hard to turn it around and he got most of the charges thrown out. I don't think he'll get that much time."

"You don't know that." Arya said.

"No, I don't, but I have a good feeling." She said. "And if you keep worrying about it, you're going to explode. Whatever happens, happens. We can't do anything more about it so you need to calm down."

"I love him." Arya said. "Worrying is part of the package."

Sansa sighed quietly and nodded but she didn't say anything further about the subject, instead she just wrapped her arm around her shoulders and Arya leaned her head against her sister's. 

They jury was out for another hour in which everyone in the courtroom got a bit antsy as they waited. She wasn't sure if the length of time they were gone was a good thing or a bad thing, especially considering that only three charges remained from the initial ones that Robb had managed to get thrown out, but she couldn't really focus on it when the jury filed back in as her heart started racing faster once more. She saw Gendry's shoulders tense as he sat up in his seat and she had a feeling that her posture was very similar. 

She squeezed Sansa's had tightly and her sister squeezed back just as hard. Robb glanced back at them before he seemed to take a deep breath as he rested his hand on Gendry's shoulder. The bailiff collected the verdict from the head juror and carried it over to the judge causing a hush to fall over the room. The judge read over it before looking out at them.

"I ask the defendant to stand to receive the verdict." She called out.

Gendry stood slowly and she saw his shoulders raise slightly as he drew in a long breath. Arya felt herself stop breathing as she waited.

"On the charge of drug trafficking, the jury finds the defendant not guilty." She said and Arya's breath left her in a rush. "On the charge of possession of an illegal substance over two ounces, the jury finds the defendant guilty. On the charge of possession of an illegal weapon, the jury finds the defendant guilty."

Gendry flinched like he'd received a blow but gave no other reaction. She knew that he'd expected the guilty verdict, and truthfully so had she, but it was still hard to hear anyway. The judge laid the piece of paper on the stand in front of her before looking at him.

"With the amount of illegal substances he was arrested with, the charge against him is elevated to a felony. The possession of an illegal firearm is also a felony." She said and Arya bit her lip hard enough that she tasted blood. "Given the defendants criminal history and the seriousness of the crimes that had been laid out, I sentence him to ten years in a federal penitentiary with an option of parole in five. Case closed." 

The sound of her gavel banging felt like a shot to her heart.

" _Fucking hell_." She hissed quietly.

When she looked up, Gendry was looking back at her and his wide eyes prompted her to move. She got as close as she could without crossing into the actual space where the lawyers sat and she kissed him hard.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said fiercely as the officers moved toward him to put cuffs on his wrists. "I promise."

"I love you." He said, his voice sounding desperate as they began to lead him away.

"I love you, too." She assured him.

They stared at one another until he was led through the door on the other side of the room and they could no longer see one another anymore. It was only then, when she was sure that he couldn't see her, that she let herself cry. Sansa drew her into her arms and let her cry into her shoulder, shushing her quietly, until she was finally able to collect herself. Robb didn't say anything as he led them out of the courtroom but as they left the courthouse all together, he spun on the sidewalk to look at her.

"I'm sorry." He said, sounding truly regretful. "I was sure that I'd gotten him a lighter sentence."

"It's not your fault." She said quietly, her voice cracking from the tears. "You did well. You got them to drop most of it because of circumstantial evidence, it would have been a lot worse if you hadn't."

"Still, ten years." He shook his head. "It's a lot."

"I know." She said. "But there's nothing we can do about it now."

She walked away from both of them and towards the car they'd all drove in together that morning. She still hadn't processed what had happened for herself, the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it because Robb was right, ten years was a long time. The judge had said that he could apply for parole in six years but that was still a long way away and there was no guarantee that the parole board would approve it anyway. She felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped on.

The drive back to the house was, Sansa and Robb both seeming to have picked up on her mood, and when they got home she went straight to her room. The other two could explain what had happened to the rest of them because she really didn't want to. All she wanted was to curl up in her bed and cry a little more, so that was what she was going to do.

* * *

It was a couple days after the trial when her father came into her room and sat on the edge of the bed. It distracted her from the book that she was reading in an attempt to take her mind off what had happened. She hadn't been able to visit Gendry yet, which was annoying, but the jail he'd been lodged in only allowed visitors on Fridays so she still had to wait a bit longer to see him.

"What?" She asked and her father raised an eyebrow at her making her realize that her tone hadn't exactly been the friendliest. "Sorry."

"I want you to come with me today." He said. "I've got a meeting."

"Isn't the person you're meeting with going to have a problem with you bringing your daughter with you?" She asked, setting the book aside.

"Maybe." He shrugged. "But I think it's important for you to be there."

"Why?" She asked suspiciously making her father laugh.

"You know, with that suspicious nature of yours, you'd make a good cop." He said and she rolled her eyes.

"Mum would have an emotional breakdown." She said. "And you didn't answer my question."

"Just trust me?" He asked, giving her a look, and she sighed.

"Fine." She said. "I have nothing else to do today."

He went downstairs, telling her that he needed to grab something before they left, and she changed out of her pajamas and into real clothes for the first time since she'd gotten home from the courthouse. She even put a light dusting of makeup over her face because even she could admit that she looked like hell.

When she climbed into the car, she noticed that her father had a file with the police department logo on the front which she found a bit odd but she didn't ask. He drove them into the city and she only caught on to where they were going right before he pulled into the parking lot of the capitol building. It became obvious to her then just who her father was going to see and it made her begin to wonder why he'd brought her along.

She knew that her father and Robert Baratheon were old friends but this was so clearly a professional meeting that she was having a hard time believing that her father thought she'd be of any help at all. She didn't know anything about politics or police work, which had to be what this was about, but she didn't say any of that as she followed after her father.

Once they were inside the building, they had to go through a metal detector and her father had to hand over the gun that was strapped to his side before they were allowed to proceed. She'd expected someone to lead them to the Prime Minister's office but no one came and her father seemed to know the way anyway so she shrugged it off as her eyes took in the hallways they passed through and the photographs and plaques on the walls.

It was only when they reached the hallway that contained the office that they were stopped but it was only a brief delay as the secretary informed Robert of their arrival. Her father led her back to the office in silence and closed the door firmly behind them before greeting Robert.

"Ned!" Robert called out, his voice sounding happy, and he and her father exchanged a hug before his eyes drifted to her. "And is this little Arya?"

She raised an eyebrow at him at those words. She was hardly a child but she supposed that it seemed that way to him as she hadn't seen him other than in passing since she was fourteen.

"Prime Minister." She greeted.

"There's hardly any need for formalities between us." He said. "We're practically family."

She refrained from responding with something sarcastic as he motioned for them to sit. The chairs were cushioned and looked expensive and still somehow managed to be uncomfortable.

"So, why have you called this meeting, Ned?" Robert asked. "If you needed to talk to me, you could have just come over to the house."

"I'm here in an official capacity, Robert." Her father responded before glancing at her for a moment. "I have a request."

"Well, go on then." Robert said, sitting back in his chair as if he was getting ready to hear a story. Her father slid the file that he still had in his hand across the desk.

"I want you to give him a full pardon." Her father said and her head whipped over to look at him as she heard Robert open the file and begin looking it over, almost certain that she knew who's file it was. After all, why else would her father want her to be here.

"You've never asked me for something like this before." Robert said, his voice going more serious as he looked through the file. "Why have you taken an interest in this particular case?"

"He's a good kid who just got lead astray." Her father answered. "I don't think he deserves the sentence they gave him."

"I'm gonna need a better reason than that even from you, Ned." He said, looking up at then. "There's a lot of people behind bars who were just kids lead astray."

"Please." Arya spoke up before her father could. "He doesn't deserve to be in prison for ten years, he was just doing what he could to survive, and he was going to leave the Brotherhood anyway. He didn't want to just be a criminal anymore. He deserves a second chance. Please, just give it to him and I promise he won't screw it up."

"And how do you know that?" Robert asked, raising a brow at him. "You sound awfully familiar with him."

"I love him." She said. "He's a good man."

Robert looked at them for a long moment before blowing out a long sigh.

"I can't pardon him." He said.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Arya." Her father said, his voice low, but she ignored him.

"It will look like I'm doing a favor for a friend if I release his daughter's boyfriend." Robert said. "It could hurt my re-election campaign."

She scoffed, shaking her head, and anger erupted in her. What she said next was impulsive, spurred on by that anger.

"It's your fault that he had to join and gang and start selling drugs at eight years old anyway." She snapped harshly. "If you had any sense of decency, you wouldn't just stick your cock in any woman you come across and never think about them again. You probably have a string of bastards to add to the ones you were forced to acknowledge. How do you think that would look for your re-election campaign?"

"Arya!" Her name was full of warning this time but she still ignored it as she glared at Robert. He stared at her with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He demanded.

"He's your fucking son, you useless waste of space." She said. "Just fucking look at him." 

Robert looked down at the file in front of him once more and she saw his eyes trace over the mugshot included with it. He was silent as her father gave her a look that told her that she'd be getting a talking to later. She felt a little bad but she wasn't sure what her father had expected to happen once she realized what was actually happening. Robert was quiet for so long that it actually made her nervous but finally he seemed to suck in a long breath suddenly before looking up at them.

"Alright, I'll pardon him." He paused and she felt her heart begin racing at his words before he continued. "On the condition that it's never revealed that I'm his father and that he never asks me for anything. No money, no acknowledgement, nothing."

She scoffed again and rolled her eyes but her father gave her a warning look. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Robert but she didn't say anything. Gendry was getting a pardon and that was all that mattered to her. She wasn't going to jeopardize that no matter how much she wanted to cuss him out.

"I can make sure that happens." Her father said.

"Okay." Robert nodded. "I'll have the papers drawn up but it might take a few days, a week at the most, to have it go through. I'll have someone call you when it's done."

"Alright." Her father nodded back and stood up. Robert reached out to shake his hand before his eyes came to her and, upon noticing that she was still glaring, he seemed to think better of trying to shake hers. "Thank you."

Robert nodded again but didn't say anything else as her father led her out. He didn't say anything to her until they were in their car once more and then he finally turned to look at her. He had a serious look on his face that made her slightly nervous.

"Blackmailing the Prime Minister is not what I brought you here to do." He said sternly. "You're lucky you're my daughter or I'd have arrested you for it."

"I didn't blackmail him." She protested.

"You brought up his bastards and implied that it would hurt his re-election campaign if people found out about Gendry." He said, giving her a look. 

"I didn't mean it that way." She said as she realized that it did sound like blackmail. "I was just angry, I didn't think about what I was saying. What exactly did you expect me to do anyway. You said you thought me being here would be good."

"I thought you'd appeal to him emotionally, maybe cry a little. He hates when people cry around him because he doesn't know how to handle it so he usually just gives them what they want." He explained. "Why do you think his kids turned out to be so bratty?"

"Well you should have told me that instead of taking me in blind!" She exclaimed. "You should know by now that my default reaction is anger. I had to take classes for it for fucks sake."

"He's the Prime Minister!" Her father said. "I thought maybe you'd be able to control yourself, especially when it concerned Gendry. You could have blown that whole thing and then he'd be stuck in prison for the foreseeable future."

His words made a rush of guilt flow through her and she closed her eyes as she sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry." She said softly. She heard him sigh quietly before he took her hand in his.

"I should have told you what we were doing." He said. "But we can't change it now and hey, it worked anyway."

She smiled slightly and opened her eyes again to look at him.

"Thank you." She said. "You didn't have to do this but you did so just....thanks, dad."

"You love him and he makes you happy. You've been....lighter ever since you met him and I can see he's good for you. I'd do anything to keep that smile on your face and only he seems to be able to bring it out so consistently." He said, leaning over to kiss her on the temple. "And, despite what it would seem to people on the outside, he's a good man, an honest man, and he loves you which is all I could ever ask for. I'm okay with asking for a favor from Robert for the two of you because it matters. You're right, Gendry deserves a second chance more than anyone I've ever known."

"I thought you'd hate him, you know." She told him. "Before you two met."

"I could never hate someone who meant so much to you, love." He said, brushing her hair from her face. "Even if he made some questionable decisions."

They smiled at each other before he finally started the car for them to leave. She felt lighter, even though she had just threatened the Prime Minister, and she was secure in the knowledge that Gendry would be back in her arms soon. She'd almost accepted the fact that she'd only be able to see him once a week for the next few years, and she'd been planning on doing just that because there was no way she could leave him behind, but now she could hardly wait for the pardon to go through. She didn't even care that Robert giving the pardon as a favor, or because of her unintentional threat, was probably some sort of political corruption. All that mattered was that it was over. Gendry would no longer be a member of the Brotherhood and he wouldn't be spending his next ten years in prison so they could finally move past that. There were so many things she wanted to experience with him by her side and now they were all finally within reach. It was a heady feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that a real trial, especially one this high profile, would take place over a longer period of time but for the purposes of the story I've compressed it. Hope you guys still liked it.


End file.
